


Broken Bonds

by yestofandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Assassin Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Galra Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, I wrote this before season 2, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Top Lance (Voltron), and raise you, i give you, i may have lied, it might be just full complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestofandoms/pseuds/yestofandoms
Summary: Keith is in desperate need of money to take care of his dying brother, Shiro, so he goes back to his old roots.  Keith is hired by the Galra King, Zarkon, to kill Prince Lance as the final blow toward the Altean Kingdom, after the death of King Alfor. Keith infiltrates the Altean Castle by becoming a servant to Prince Lance.Keith's prerogative is to save his brother, but priorities can change when you fall for a Prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Lance**

Life felt wrong. It was far too lovely and far too beautiful compared to the withering of my heart. The castle filled with divine light. A cruel joke coming from the Ancients. They were here in this room watching my world fall apart. 

Outside of the castle was annoyingly stunning. The color of the sky was my favorite shade of blue with sprinkles of white clouds. The walls were covered in beautiful vines with mountain juneberries. My father’s favorite fruit. I know they taste sweet, but now the idea of them fill my mouth with bitterness. The juneberries will taste different without him.

Inside the castle, there was more heavenly light. The sun shimmered against the metal on the soldiers’ armor. It almost looked like they were wearing diamonds. I thought of their outfit which appeared extravagant and then my own. My outfit seemed too pure for this moment. I was dressed in light blue and white extravagant silk clothes, but I should have been wearing rags and covered in dirt.

After, I heard the grave words from the medic that ‘King Alfor is dead.’ my mind went blank. I was unable to think, unable to speak, unable to accept their declaration. It wasn’t right. The news paralyzed me in place. I stayed in the same place where I heard the news while the soldiers rushed around in the throne room. The whole world was turning around me and I refused to move along with it. I couldn’t believe- nay, I refused to accept my father’s passing. I am not ready to become King. I cannot have the fate of Altean lives on my hands. I do not want to lose my father. I can’t lose my father.

I am not ready to rule, but my sister was destined for it. Princess Allura sprung into action with the grace of a queen. I knew what our father meant to her, but she had Kingdom Altea to look after, as did I, but I failed to rise to the occasion. I was smothered by grief. If she was hurt, as well, I had not seen an inkling of pain. 

My sister is far stronger than I am.She was making plans about how our Altea will secure its relations with neighboring kingdoms once they hear word of Alfor’s passing. Allura was thinking optimistically. She was talking about ensuring the treaties with allies of Altea are still in place even though a new leader will take the throne. She expected the best, but also able preparing for the worst. In case other countries wish to invade us in or moment of weakness she discussed war plans with our generals. Allura was able to handle the gravity of this grave situation, but I was crumbling underneath it. 

Our counselor Coran was talking with Allura going over every detail about what needs to be done to maintain the peace within our own land and within others. His eyes were scanning over a map, until his eyes flicked toward me. 

“Prince Lance,” The entire room turned to face me as if they just remembered I was still here. I had been silent like a statue without a soul. In the moment, I wish I did not exist, but I did. I had to phase back to reality as Coran asked me a question. “You have more experience with the people in these neighboring lands from your various vacations, how do you propose we ensure peace with them?” 

I could see Coran’s lips moving, but soon they cut out. His voice was replaced with a sharp ringing noise. I peered toward the map slowly, but it did not feel as if I had been moving. It felt as if they was a puppeteer controlling my body. The puppeteer wanted me to see that that Coran was talking about keeping the peace with the Siren Territories. The puppeteer could part my lips, but he could not make the words come out. The only words I could think of were the medic’s. ‘ _ King Alfor is dead’ _ . And I couldn’t bear say those words aloud, but I thought them continuously.

My mind flooded with the memories of my father. He was the one who introduced me to the Siren Islands himself. He said I thought too much and I deserved a vacation. He made it easier to think, he took away all the rubble that lingered in my mind with a few words, but now he is gone. Now, I can’t help, but think. Now, I can’t help, but worry.

I can’t speak. I can barely breath. I bring my hand toward my throat as I stare toward my sister. There was water in my eyes that I was just realizing was there. I nodded my head from side to side as a meek attempt to say ‘Nothing feels right.’

“Lance, I understand what you feel, but we-” Princess Allura started to speak, but I rushed out of the room before she finish her sentiment. I heard her shout out my name as I ran off. 

I knew I should have stayed. I knew I needed to be more like my sister. I knew I had responsibility. But, I couldn’t handle the weight of it all. I couldn’t be in that room. I needed to see my father. 

I thought, maybe this is one of his tests. He used to give my sister and I scenarios and ask us what we would do if something were to go awry in Altea. He wanted to hear our solutions to see if we would be fit to rule. Maybe, this was one of his tests, but this time far more painful. I hope he isn’t dead. 

If, father is dead, then he would be proud of one of heirs. The one who always passed his riddles of success was Allura. Even though I’m his first born, she is the one who is taking charge. She is the one who

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Keith**

“Don’t you dare die on me!” I dabbed a wet warm cloth onto my brother’s face. Shiro’s temperature was fluctuating between fire and ice. He must have contracted a sickness that was spreading throughout the Galra Kingdom. I shouldn’t even be this close to him right now. 

“This is all your fault,” I spoke through gritted teeth toward. “You shouldn’t have helped that little girl!” 

“She was sick,” Shiro said in between coughs. My brother’s voice was small. I always saw his kindness as a weakness. He is too good for this world. Which I never understood. The world decided that he and I would live in the slums of the Galra Kingdom. The world hasn’t been kind to us. I don’t know why we should show the world, or anyone in it, besides each other any ounce of kindness. 

“The girl was dying.” Shiro spoke in soft breaths. Beads of sweat traced all throughout his face. I shook off the thought,  _ now you’re dying _ . 

“Don’t try to speak!” I didn’t intend to yell at him. Even when he did something that I found fault with, I could never find fault in his character. No one could ever be mad at Shiro, even when he was incredibly stupid.

“You’re too weak,” I try to lower my voice so I don’t make him jump anymore. “I’m going to make you soup. Eat it all so you can get well quicker.” I didn’t want to leave him alone. I wanted to watch him by his beside, or the stack of hay I considered a bed, I wanted to make sure he didn’t die when I turned my back on him. If he died on me I would drag him down from heaven and kill him again for attempting to leave me behind.

My mind was telling me to stay and watch him. I knew if I did, it would cause more harm than good, so my body stepped away from him. I needed to find ingredients for a poor man’s meal. Potatoes, vegetables, and hot water.

Shiro and I live in the squalor of the Galra kingdom. My brother and I make an honest living, and I used the word living, very loosely. We are farmers, but the King of Galra, King Zarkon makes that very difficult.

Zarkon is about industrialization. He is making advances with machinery and technology, claiming he is bringing Galra to a new age. But, the fuel for his new machines are coal, fires, and other terrible things. Whatever he is burning it pollutes the sky.  They used to be this crisp blue, but now it’s always a meek gray. 

The skies turning black have ruined the rain, which in turn, ruin our crops. A farmer without crops is a shark without fish. I can’t make food to eat for myself, so I go hungry. I can’t sell food to eat, so I can’t make money, so I go hungry. Zarkon is upsetting the natural balance of things which in turn is in turn upsetting me. 

I have a feeling all of his pollution is what caused the plaque that spreads around Galra. If that little girl wasn’t ill and Shiro didn’t carry her back to her family, maybe he’d be fine. I look back toward him in our cramped shack as I attempt to make a fire. And I was upset that the world would hurt him instead of me.

It’s hard to find tinder in the dark. The clouds are extra gloomy in our part of town. The factories are adjacent towards us and their debris always finds their way to my brother and me. Our windows are covered in the soot they give off. 

I stared at the windows covered in charcoal and find myself grinding down on my teeth to stifle my anger. I need to focus on the task at hand rather than my own infuritations toward Galra society. I need to feed my brother.

I striked two rocks together to ignite the tinder. Once the flame was made I saw my hands in the orange glow. My nails had dirt from who knows how long. My hands were caked with coal. I would say I would kill for a shower, but if Shiro overheard me he would give me lecture. I ignored the state of affairs of my cleanliness as I focused on cooking. 

I grabbed a metal stool and put it over the fire. It was missing a majority of it’s seat so the metal didn’t smother the flame. Then I found an oddly shaped metal bowl and I get the last of our filtered water. I poured the water in the bowl over the heat. While I waited for it to boil, as I spotted mice in the shack. 

Shiro can’t handle any kind of meat in his current state, but I can. And I am starving and rat meat looks pretty good to me right now.

 

* * *

  
  


**Lance**

After, I visited my father in his deathbed, my worst fears were confirmed. He was actually gone. He was actually dead. I saw his lifeless corpse. I knew he was growing ill and ill with each passing day, but still this came as a shock. I wasn’t ready to lose him. When I saw his body, I ordered for him to be covered up. I didn’t want to watch as the color drained from him. I wanted to start making funeral preparations about how we should celebrate the life of my father, but suddenly I was struck with pain. 

My stomach weakened. It took a while to be able to speak and regain my words, but they left faster than they came back. I ran out of the room and let out all my nerves in a nearby vase. I knew those flowers would be marred. But, finally, something today would feel like how I felt.

It was interesting. I didn’t exactly understand how I felt. I knew I should be sad, but I didn’t feel anything. I felt exactly like the flowers that had vomit in the vase. If you didn’t know what was inside it and just saw the blue flower peeking out you’d think it was beautiful. When the reality was much darker. I wonder how long the it will take for the flower to wilt.

As I stared at the flower I realized I didn’t know what I was doing. I didn’t trust myself to be alone. I couldn’t brave this on my alone. I wasn’t built like Allura. I wanted to go to her, at first, but I realized she has a country to run. She’ll be too busy to be there to support her brother. 

Instead of going to my sister, I went to my friend. I went to our head chef, Hunk. I didn’t divulge any information about my father. I don’t know if that’s public information, yet, and I didn’t want it to be. 

It may have been selfish, but I wanted to forget about my father because of the pain it caused me. I just wanted to run away from my life and pretend everything was alright. 

I went to the kitchen quarters. Just like everything else in the castle it was grand and luxurious. It was far too pristine for how I felt right now. I missed my dad, yet, I didn’t feel as if he was truly gone yet. I hated the contradiction that lived within me. I felt many things, yet nothing at all. My father had a way of making everything seem full, but now it felt as if the space was empty. 

“Lance,” Hunk brought me out of my daze after I told him I was sick. He used to call me ‘My Highness’ or ‘My Liege’ until I decided those both were ridiculous and I ordered we would be on a first name basis. “My man, what you need is some good old fashioned soup, want to watch me cook it?” 

“Well, considering I have nothing else fun to do, fine... unless,” I cross my arms as Hunk takes out a steel pot. “Has Pidge made any new inventions?” A smile spreads wide across my face. They always have an item I could investigate and take my mind off of stuff. I finished the wooden puzzle they made me last time. They had been painted six different sets of colors on the sides on individual cubes and the goal was to get the solid colors to match up.

“Actually, I think so. It’s not as intensive as the other toy. I think they just painted a picture for you to hang up over your archery targets, to make it more fun.” Hunk smiled through his words as he grabbed food for my meal.

“Ugh, sounds like something Allura would suggest, she makes everything educational. What’s the picture of?” I asked.

“Remember those illustrations of the undead in that scroll book, the King gave you, for your birthday.” My smile faltered. 

“I’m no longer hungry,” I spoke bluntly toward my friend. “Do you know where Pidge is?” 

“Uh,” Hunk seemed taken aback by my sudden callous. “Maybe they are in their work cellar with their brother and father?” 

“All the way down there?!” I crossed my arms over the other, clearly disgruntled, “I need a servant,” I think aloud, before waving toward Hunk. “Don’t let the food go to waste, if you want it, it’s yours.” 

“Really?” I saw the twinkle in his eyes.  “Thanks, Lance!” 

“No problem.” Then I was on my way to my friend Pidge. It was going to be a long journey from here to there.  
  


 

* * *

  
  


**Keith**

I reached an epiphany, while eating my mice meat: I don’t want to live like this. In fact, there would be no way I would be able to continue to live like this and survive, especially with Shiro sick now.  

Shiro made more money than me before he got sick. I was too stubborn to give up on farming when the crops were ruined. Shiro had an idea to be a messenger and deliver goods to people. He made tips that we lived on. The more dangerous the passage the more money he got. Before, I had been dead weight because I could afford to be. But, the situation has changed. Now, if I don’t step up to the plate, Shiro will become dead weight.

I realized I would have to go back to my old ways. It would be temporary, just long enough to support Shiro and I, until he was well.  Shiro wanted me to live an honest life which is why he took me away from the life I used to live. He took me under his wing and we became brothers even after I- nevermind. It doesn’t matter now, the past is the past. 

I may hate the past, but I’ve never burned bridges with it. I remember everything from it that can benefit me. One part of my past is my father. I speak to him only when I have to. Once Shiro showed me the life I could live I stopped hanging around my father Thace.

“Thace,” I said the name of the notorious assassin leader who I used to call dad. You can only find him if he wants you too. He always wants to rekindle with his son, which is why I was able to sit in front of him at his table. 

We were in his underground, grimy, and illegal bar where the worst of the worst criminals in Galra meet to plan their villainous schemes. Being his son, he wanted me to carry on his legacy and keep the guild alive. Originally, I had no qualms about joining his guild when I was a kid. I could care less about what I did. I was a natural born assassin. I was one of the best in my guild especially when I was younger. I could fit into tight spaces, barely make a sound, and get the job the done. I always got paid heavily when I did a job. I never knew was hunger was when I worked in Thace’s guild. 

Financially, I was great. Until, fucking Shiro entered my life and turned my moral compass upside down. I never met a decent person in my life before him so I looked up to Shiro.

As, I stared down my father, I thought about how disappointed Shiro would be. I thought about how he would say there’s another way. Only, I don’t have time to find another way. I don’t want to let Shiro down, but I also don’t want him to die which is why I told Thace, “I need money.” 

“Nice to see you too, Keith.” Thace grinned. His eyes glanced over my raggedy clothes. They were once white, but now the were filled with grime. Dirt, blood, and ash turned the white, brown. I might as well have been wearing burlap. 

Most of my outfit came from a noble’s luggage. They walked in on the wrong side of town, they learned a lesson to never get lost again.

“Let’s drop the niceties, I need work. I know you hate him, but Shiro is dying.” I said bluntly. Thace rolled his eyes.

“I could care less for the life of your lover.” Thace muttered this and I grimaced. I almost threw up my lunch.

“Ew, why do you keep insisting that? He is family to me.” I almost yelled to him.

“He isn’t your blood.” The man in front of me slammed his hand on the wooden table in front of him. When he hit it, the flame from the candle moved wildly, it may have almost blew out. His thud caused other criminals to peer over toward us.

“He is better than blood.” I decided to stand my ground. I sat up from the table and almost left him, until I realized I desperately need money. I have to buy food and water for Shiro. I clench my jaw. My father smirked as he picked up his liquor.

“How sick is he?”  Thace inquired.

“He is sweating and coughing.” I heaved a sigh. “I don’t have time for this. I need to get back to helping Shiro.”

“He coughing up blood?” He placed his drink down on the table, resting his hand again.

“Not yet.” I was trying to keep the small talk to a minimum.

“You think he contracted the plague? I hear it’s coming back, stronger than before.” My father smiled as he taunted me. I wanted so badly to give him a reason to frown. But, even if I tried to attack him, I was outnumbered. I was in his terrority and I was barely welcomed anymore. So, I held my fists back. 

“Not sure. Maybe.”I told him. 

Thace rubbed his hand on his chin. He stared above my head, he was thinking. It was a face I couldn’t forget. He is thinking about a job for me. Whenever, he rubbed his jaw it meant it was high-paying. The longer, he looked away, the more dangerous it was, meaning more money. The idea of that cash caused my heartbeat to race. I needed that money and the idea of actually getting it filled me with adrenaline.

“Alright, I have a job for you. It pays well, very well, and I trust you with it, despite you providing me with an amplitude of reasons as of why I shouldn’t.” Thace announced after some time. “I’ll watch over your lov-,” Thace corrected himself. “Shiro. I will ensure he lives, and you will see that he is in optimal health upon your return, but,” he flipped the hand he slammed on the table over and lifted up his leather sleeve and revealed the guild's emblem. It looked like an ominous eye. Pointed and slanted, it reminded me of the devil. I stared at it and then looked my father in the face. The tattoo and him had something in common. Then I stared back at the mark on his arm. “You must join the guild and take over it when I am gone.”

 I felt my lips twitch. I wish I could bark at him, but right now he is nothing more to me than an employer. Once, you get the emblem of the guild you were in for life. There was nothing you could do to leave the guild. If you didn’t show your respect to your fellow members or fill your quota of jobs and provide to the guild, than the rest of your life wouldn’t be so long. Despite the hesitation that existed within me, I grabbed Thace’s drink and I take a swig to pretend this doesn’t bother me.

“That’s it?” I raised my eyebrows, seemingly uncaring, Thace just smiled. I thought to myself,  _ Shiro is going to be so angry when he finds out about this,  _ which was by another thought,  _ if he finds out.  _ Shiro is going to be sick while they take care of him. Maybe he won’t remember, or I can convince him it was a fever dream and I am not in my father’s guild. I’m finally using that positive thinking Shiro is always talking about. At least, he would be proud of me for one thing.

“When can I start? You’re making this sound like the job of all jobs.” I asked.

“Glad, you're eager,” Thace stood up from the seat and I mirrored him. He snapped toward my old friend Rolo. Rolo nodded as he began opening the door leading to the streets. Thace kept talking. “We meet the man giving us the job now. He is a powerful man, I’ve kept him waiting long enough.” Thace started walking away and I followed. “You’re lucky, you came now. Or someone else would have gotten to take claim of the murder of the century.” I raised an eyebrow as my father patted my shoulder bringing me closer towards him. 

“Who’s my kill?” I questioned, but Thace ignored it as he kept going on and on about what a big deal this was.

“You’re going to change the world, kid. I always knew you were meant for big things.” Thace seemed proud of me. It was annoying. He raised his child to be a contract killer and he took pride in it. I looked at him in disgust until I noticed Rolo was near us. “Keith, where did you say Shiro was?” Thace asked me and I directed my answer toward Rolo. He was the delivery boy for our guild. He pulled the weights no one else wanted to, a low level in the guild. He was a lackey, but a position in a guild is a position in a guild.

“The shack, it’s right by the factories.” I told him.

“No wonder he got sick.” Thace winced hearing where he was. “Anyway, Rolo, go get him and bring him to our infirmaries, tell him Keith is going to make sure he gets a clean bill of health by helping out his old man.” I can’t stand Thace. 

“Rolo, tell Shiro I’m sorry.” I told my old friend. Just in case, if Shiro wakes up before I get there or if I don’t return at all. I want him to know I didn’t mean for it to come to this. 

Rolo nodded toward my father as he accepted his mission.  Then, he shot me a glance that I read as contempt. He wasn’t exactly happy, when I abandoned the guild. He shouldn’t have been though because I was never fully initiated into the guild. I never got the tattoo declaring my oath toward the assassins. Oh, well, can’t please them all. Or anyone for that matter. 

 

* * *

 

**Lance**

I was too lazy to go all the way downstairs to Pidge and grab the bullseyes they made for archery practice. Hunk said they drew monsters on the archery practice, but I didn’t need them. I used the one painted with red instead.

It might be good for me to go outside and practice. The targets had already been set up. Probably, by a bored servant with nothing else to do. I think I should get a personal assistant. It would make things easier for me, so I can bring my friends to me rather than walk to them. 

I need someone I can talk to though, someone like Hunk. It can be Hunk, unfortunately, since he is already preoccupied with cooking. Or someone like Pidge, but they are busy making inventions to be mass produced and sold throughout the kingdom. 

No servant here has ever piqued my interest before. I need someone new. Someone, who wouldn’t mind hanging out with me. 

I grabbed my bows and arrow when I headed to the archery field. When I went to the armory there was an old lady polishing the weapons. She was a worker in the castle too and she was nice, but she was too old for me. I thanked her after she handed me a very shiny bow.

I think my sister picked most of the servants. Knowing Allura she would want to avoid any scandal involving me and our employees. Wouldn’t want an accidental heir. 

I grabbed the grip of my blue recurve bow. I watched how the grass moved steadily against the wind, maybe it’s moving about two miles per hour. It gave me a good idea of how to aim against the wind. 

I want to lose focus in everything around me except this target. I grab an arrow from the sling behind my back. I don’t want to think about Allura or Alfor or Altea. I don’t want to care about any of that. 

So, I won’t. 

All I care about right now is hitting the red. Right in the center of the target. 

Nothing else matters.

I pivot toward my side. I raise my bow. I lock my arm holding the bow in place. I draw the string back keeping my elbow raised. I take a deep breath, remind myself of the current, and I release the arrow.

Bullseye. 

I smirk. I can almost hear him saying ‘ _ Good job, son. _ ’

The first time I ever hit the center. It was with my father’s instruction. My arm bends and my bow falls to the ground. I land on my knees ruining my pants with grass stains. 

My head falls into my hands. 

I’m silent, aware the world was watching, but I could feel the buildup of tears releasing. I couldn’t contain this agony. 

My father is gone. It finally hit me. He is gone. He isn’t going to come back. I will continue to walk this planet as he sleeps. I don’t even remember my last words to him. The last thing I can remember about him is how his lips were turning purple in front of me.

I wallowed in despair shamelessly, I didn’t care who saw their Crown Prince bawling on the floor. Soon, they would know the pain of losing their beloved King. 

 

* * *

 

**Keith**

My father forced me wear ‘proper’ attire. I was ordered to take a bath before I could even begin wearing what he had for me. I didn’t mind the shower, turns out I would kill for shower. 

I cleaned my hair. It’s black so wouldn’t be able to tell how much coal had been infused with it until you ran it through the water. Once, all the muck was off my person I felt brand new. The water was warm and I even had soap. I almost forgot spap existed. As I was washing my arms I started remembering how it looked to be cleaned. I gotten so used to looking dusty and homeless. I missed seeing my clear skin.

After, I changed into the ‘classier’ Galra clothing, I couldn’t help but notice it didn’t protect against the cold at all. The shirt was see through dark purple material. It was degrading, my upper torso was on display. My pants were clinging to my skin, it made my legs seem longer. 

It wasn’t until after Thace applied black paint toward my eyelids when I started to ask questions. I saw in the mirror he made a line on them. I couldn’t understand why and at this point I needed to know what my mission was. Who was I going to kill and at what price?

“Who is this client?” I asked getting into the carriage my father had waiting for us. 

“You’ll never guess.” Thace mused. He wore a coat full of black fur. He pulled out amethyst earrings. “Put these on.” My father beckoned. “I don’t think your piercings closed.” 

I put the purple amethyst earrings on my earlobes with a grunt of annoyance. My ears were pierced when I was younger. I have six piercings along the edges of my ears. There’s honor among thieves, each gang or guild leader has a child. In order to know who those children they were, the leaders gave us earrings.They were a way of branding the children of guild leaders so we don’t get killed by another gang. It was also a way of ‘Don’t fuck with this kid unless you want to start a war’. Three guilds and three gangs meant six pairs of earrings. 

The kids were forced to wear all of them, because a leader would make certain alliances and they didn’t want to pick off the wrong heir. But guild members, rarely saw the guild leader’s kid and they never knew which one they belonged to. If you had all six rings on and you were in any territory you were the safest person there. Members of any guild wouldn’t dare harm the child of someone who might be the child of their leader. 

When I wore them as a kid, I found them unnecessary. I always could protect myself. I stopped wearing the earrings, when I stopped considering myself Thace’s son. And when I was done with the guild. The earrings my father gave me for my own safety for our guild were small black pearls. They were small teardrops that dangled slightly. 

“Well, lucky me,” I smiled bitterly toward Thace. I still didn’t know what this mission was or who assigned me to it and I needed to know at this point if I am getting adorned for it. “I won’t have to guess who’s hiring me because you are going to tell me.” 

“King Zarkon.” Thace said without a moment’s hesitation.  I gaped at Thace for a while, until I scoffed. I shook my head in anger, 

“Drop me off here, I ask you for help, and you decide to waste my fucking time?!” I was about to smudge my eyeliner off, but Thace grabbed my arm. “No way, Zarkon asked for a hitman. If he wanted someone dead he would just order the military or do it himself.”

“I am not lying, Zarkon senses an opportunity to expand his territory.” I pull my arm away from him. If he wants to fuel his empire, then that means he would have to take over a kingdom.

“So, how do I fit into that?” 

“Zarkon has the details.” 

“Whatever it is, no way, just the two of us we can’t take down a kingdom… That’s- that’s a suicide mission.” It’s was strange. I never been one to back down from an assignment before, but I’ve never had the stakes been this high before. 

“It’s not just the two of us. It’s just you,” I was about to protest, until he cut me off, “ but you’ll want this. Not just because the money he’ll give you will be able to provide you and your friend for a lifetime, but also because,” He paused for a moment. “He wants to take down Altea.” 

Alteans have never been good to Galra. All my life I’ve seen posters with their wicked faces. They have these marks above their cheekbones. It’s hideous it looks like scars. I hear they cut them when they are children. They have pointed ears that they can use as knives.  Alteans look down on us, but clearly they’ve never had a mirror. 

I was quiet for a while, watching the society around me change. You saw how the poor lived and that not-so-gradual shift to the rich. It was weird.The bigger the houses, the more people you see living on the street.

“She was Altean, right?” I spoke and Thace knew who I was speaking of. The mother I never got to knew. 

“Yes.” 

“Lucky, I got my looks from you. Or at least, I assume. Not like she stayed long enough for me to know.” Because of her I held a bitterness toward Altea or anyone who came from it. She had to learn how to be evil enough to leave their own child behind, somewhere. Who knows what they are teaching their kids in Altea. 

That was the last sentence spoken between us for the rest of the duration for the ride. 

 

* * *

  
  


We arrived at Zarkon’s castle at night. I think it was planned that way, if there is a plan to take down a kingdom, he might want to stay in the shadows for as long as possible. 

I was given a black hoodie as I entered the castle. And to call it a hoodie was generous; it was more like a sac over my head. There was a moat and a drawbridge I had to walk over. Thace said “ _ Vrepit sa _ ” in order to get them to lower it. I was practically rushed through the backways of the halls. 

I could barely see. It wasn’t just Thace guiding me, but another person who I believed was named Prorok. They seemed frantic at our arrival time. Perhaps, it was not planned. 

“The King has been waiting.” They sounded like a child in fear of being scolded. It was pathetic.

My hoodie was pulled back from my face. The rooms were still dark even with the array of candles spread all throughout the place. The candles were red, there had been huge portraits of Zarkon. The scowl on his face seemed just as permanent as the scar going down his right eye. I shuddered looking at it. I hadn’t noticed the grandiose wooden doors creak open until I was ushered in the room by Prorok. 

He pushed me inside. I nearly flipped him over, but I decided to refrain. He might be important to Zarkon. 

“Royal Highness.” Thace bent a knee, as did I. This was the throne room. It had many rows and pews. This is where decrees were bellowed and the laws rushed into place. This is where a King rules.

“Rise.” The voice boomed all the way near the end of the room.We obliged. “Prorok leave.”

“Yes sir, but wouldn’t you like to hear Haggar’s message?” 

“Prorok, I advise you leave, now.” Haggar demanded.

“Yes, sir.” Prorok said promptly as he made he way out.

Then there had only been three of us in the room where it happens.

“Come.” Zarkon gestured toward us after he heard the doors close.

I would be lying if I said I wasn’t hesitant. Zarkon possessed this dark energy. He reminded me of anyone down at the Thace’s bar, but unlike them he had the prowess to make nice of his threats. And he is the King of Galra. Our Kings rise to power by besting their predecessor in a battle that ends in death. Technically, he is the strongest in all of Galra. He would outmatch me if we were to go head to head. You can sense the power emanating from him. It was debilitating, but I couldn’t let my knees buckle in front of the man who expected me to take down a kingdom. 

“Remove the cape.” Zarkon uttered. Thace pulled it off for me, it has been voluminous at the cuffs and toward the end of the jacket.  

“He will do,” murmured Zarkon.  His eyes kept flickering over my silhouette, it was impossible to bite my tongue. 

“What is it exactly I am going to do? I understand I am to take down Altea, how do you propose I do that?” I barked toward the King, which I regretted as soon as the words left my lips.

“A true Galra,” Zarkon chuckled lowly. “True to a fault. Most people would admonish you for that.” 

“I don't assume a King of your nature is like most people.” Thace glared at me from the side, but I could feel Zarkon sizing me up, wouldn’t want to disappoint.  Zarkon laughed.

“I am not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, nevertheless, you are an assassin. A young one at that,” Zarkon stated the obvious, I love when people underestimate me. It makes it that more satisfying when I prove them wrong. “How many kills?”  He asked. I haven’t killed recently because Shiro took me under his wing about three years ago, but the answer was “37.” 

“How bloody were their deaths?” Zarkon questioned.

“Depends on if I was required to make a statement.” 

“Good answer,” Zarkon paused. The silence in the room was unbearable. “Thace how much of the plan have you told him?” 

“As much as I know.” 

“Without knowing if I would approve of your assassin?” Zarkon growled toward my dad. I saw Thace bite down on his teeth. 

“Apologies.” Thace didn’t waver as much as I would have assumed he would in front of a King. 

“Do you understand why I picked your guild?” Zarkon stood from his seat.  He was broad, tall, and equipped with a sword. There are stories of those he has brutally slain. The slums say his sword drinks the blood he has spilt and fuels him for eternal life. Most likely just a rumor, he doesn’t seem like he is drinking in the fountain of youth from my eyes. 

“I picked your guild because you are nothing. No one would be disappointed of your disappearance. No one of importance at least. If you fail, in your mission, I have no connection toward either of you. This was a failed murder attempt on your guild not on Galra.” Zarkon was glaring down at me. 

“I can assure you I won’t fail your mission, but only if I know what it is and more importantly how much I am getting paid for it.” I would’ve taken the mission if he said I’d get a low-sum of a thousand gold pieces.

“It’s fairly simple, but first tell me who are the royal bloods in Altea currently?” Zarkon asked.

“King Alfor and Princess Allura.” I answered. I didn’t try to keep up with the Alteans, but everyone knew the names of the royals of the neighboring countries.

“Everyone always forget about the Prince, but he isn’t your concern. It’s the soon to be Queen.”  Zarkon tsked toward me. 

“Queen? King Alfor is marrying?”Thace asked,

“No, King Alfor is soon to be announced dead.” Zarkon said with certainty.

“What? How do you know?” I brought my eyebrows together.

“Intel. It’s not that hard to kill a king, if you know the right people.” Zarkon said. I wondered if  a king should say that himself. 

“Then what’s the difficulty in killing the heirs?” I inquired.

Zarkon began walking back from his chair. 

“Who said anything about killing them? King Alfor was the symbol of Altea. Now he is gone and people will lose hope. They won’t assume Prince Lance as King, because, well,  you didn’t even know he existed. The power will be bestowed upon Queen Allura. She can rebuild Altea, if you were to kill her, surely there would be an inquest on these deaths, and martyrs are always good for a revolution. We don’t need the Altean people joining together, no, what I need is a reputation destroyed. The headline I wish to read ‘Allura kills King Alfor and her brother for claim at the throne’ then her people will feel so weak taking over their lands will be child's play.”

“So, you want me to kill this unknown Prince and pin it on the Princess?” I recapped.

“Precisely.” Zarkon clarified.

“Do you have any landscapes for me to enter their castle or am I doing this by myself? Which wouldn’t be an issue.” I asked trying to pretend this would be wast. Honestly, getting into a Kingdom’s castle might present a minor challenge and murdering their prince a major challenge, but I refuse to let the King think less of me. Shockingly, the King laughed. 

“Thinking like an assassin, already. Good.” Zarkon seemed almost impressed. “We’ll be walking through the front door.”

“What?” I muttered underneath my breath. 

“The moment Altea announces King Alfor is dead, we make a pilgrimage to their Kingdom. I offer my condolences through you.” 

“Hold on-” Thace spoke harshly the King ignored him.

“You become an indentured servant, apparently Altea doesn’t approve of slaves. They won’t refuse the gift. You can decide to earn their trust or not. I don’t care so long as I get my end result.” 

Thace was still protesting about handing over his son, but I spoke louder than him.

“That’s grand, but what of my end result? My money?” I questioned.

Zarkon grinned at my questions.

“How is fifteen million in gold?” Zarkon awaited my response, but I think that’s enough for Shiro and I to live a good life, maybe we can actually get a real farm. 

“Golden.” A smile spreads from my lips that went from ear to ear. 

This arrangement was wrong, but felt so right. I am going to destroy a kingdom I hate and I get paid for doing it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****


	2. Chapter 2

**Lance**

 

Allura has sent out falcons toward our friendliest Kingdoms about the situation Altea had faced. In fact, she worded the letter to make it seem as if our death wasn’t an issue at all. She had everything under control, proving herself as Queen. She hasn’t announced her coronation, yet, to do that now would be wrong. It’s too close to our father’s passing. I’m not even sure if it settled in with her, yet. She dived into her duties immediately, most likely to forestall the agony she knows Alfor is gone. The first breath she catches, one that doesn’t involve military plans or treaties, will be her worst.

Allura waited to tell the bigger, more unstable, Kingdoms about this tragedy after she received condolences from other Kingdoms. The last Kingdom she told was the Galra. My father and King Zarkon had a complicated past, they used to be good friends according to what my eldest sister had seen as a young child. Until she overheard them arguing over some artifact, but she was unsure whether she just envisioned that, because it was over the childhood tale of Voltron. Voltron, allegedly, is a lion encrusted with diamonds ranging of all hues, and within the statue there is a battle between good and evil. As long as Voltron is in proper hands good always wins.

I bet they didn’t argue over Voltron, such a mythical thing can’t exist, but regardless they had a falling out. My sister didn’t trust it, therefore Zarkon was the last to know. I wished I could talk to Allura, but she was busy learning, or rather relearning, all the codes and bells for the castle, the alliances Altea holds, and being transitioned into a position of unimaginable power. That’s something Allura could handle. I was always impressed by her ability to prioritize.

The last Kingdom to know of Alfor’s passing hadn’t actually been Galra, but our own. Allura went to the Altean Amphitheater, the largest most public one in our country, she spoke to the people. Reassured them all would be fine after they all gasped in horror when she said “King Alfor has passed.” I faded out for most of her speech, but it must have been inspiring. Many Alteans had a look of pride plastered on their face, but when she finished her announcement something unexpected took place.

They began chanting ‘ _Long live Queen Allura!_ ’. I wish I could say I was pleased with how easily Altea accepted Allura, but I was disheartened by it. I was still in mourning, how can they cheer for anyone to become the new monarch? And, I yearned even more so that I could say, that was the sole reason I was bemoaned, underneath all my grievances, I felt the faint traces of envy. Small sure, but enough to bother me, I was plagued by guilt. I should be happy for my sister, for our Kingdom to be so accepting of our matriarch, yet, I am powerless of my own feelings.I witnessed the applause Allura was receiving on the stage with her. She was in the center of the outdoor theater, but I had been by her side. Even though the spotlight was on the both of us, I still felt invisible, overshadowed in my sister’s glory.

The King had passed, so the Prince should take his place, however, I was far too inadequate. I knew, Allura knew, but worse the entire Kingdom knew.

 

**Keith**

Patience has never been my virtue, that’s more of Shiro’s prerogative, and Shiro tends to keep me calm, but he is not here right now. He is dying and this mission needs to be implemented as soon as possible so I can recieve my money and take care of him on my own. So, when Zarkon told me that we were not able to leave just yet, until we had confirmation of King Alfor’s death, I was a bit furious.

I had been staying at the Galra Castle in the slave quarters. Zarkon wanted my face to be known as one of them, so I could make a more convincing present to royalbloods in Altea. Their quarters were refurbished well, they lived in lap of luxury, slaves weren’t abused in Galra despite what people think. Slaves here were like indentured servants, they volunteered as well, but the difference is that they don’t have a debt to pay off. This is just their life, to tend to the King or any other nobleman for the rest of their life. It doesn’t seem that bad. I have been fed fantastic food, bathed in the huge baths, and I wasn’t scrounging for my life. It was much easier and simpler.

In the quarters, there was one thing I disliked. I was given more provocative clothing, either too tight or too see-through, but also I was given tips. Zarkon told them I was a newcomer to servitude and since I was personally introduced to them by him, they gave me special treatment. I claimed the most gaudy fainting couch, it had royal purple velvet, with black wood holding up the legs. I sat here during most of my endless waiting for Zarkon to start my mission. One day I was sitting in the chaise lounge being told the ins and outs of serving a lord.

Most of it is simply complying to their frivolous orders and pretending like you care about what they say as if they are your friend. But there were a few requests which I couldn’t fathom, apparently, royalty don’t know how to bathe themselves. You need to run their bath, undress them, clean their bodies, rinse them off, fetch their new clothing, as I said before, I would kill for a bath, but they waste their time by ordering another person to help them, it angered me. I didn’t think there could be anything more deplorable, until they told me that sometimes, they expect you to _please_ them.

I’d rather die than touch an Altean, but then again, I’m not just living for me. I’m doing this for Shiro. I grimaced at the thought of it, hopefully, I’ll kill Prince whatever-his-name-is before than _or_ Princess Allura.

I had been thinking of a poetic way to destroy Altea. No one ever remembers the beginning, just the end, so Altea started off as a peaceful and prosperous, but what if instead of having a person, Allura, who represented all of that die therefore decimating what Altea should be, we have the unnamed Prince, who symbolizes the underlying evils of Altea, be pushed to point of murdering the beloved King and Princess. Altea’s name dies just like their Prince’s has and Altea ends in nothing. Their conclusion feels empty, at least with Allura being the murderer it showed there was once good, but with the Prince there is nothing. And since outcome tends to define entire experiences, it would make Altea become nothing. Of course I’ll have to ask my employer about it, after all, he is the one paying me, wouldn’t want to jeopardize any of my money.

Thace had been ordered to leave by Zarkon after he told him the plan. Thace resented the idea of my becoming indentured. However, his logic didn’t make sense. If I were to kill an heir, I wouldn’t be sticking around.

I don’t understand Zarkon, if anything, he would want to keep this assassination on a need to know basis. Only the assassin really needs to know. Either he trusts Thace, which is stupid, or something else. What could he possibly gain by Thace knowing the details of his plan? Admittedly, it’s almost a suicide mission, perhaps if Zarkon knows that I am technically Thace’s son he might want Thace to trust him with my life by delving information to him? But Zarkon doesn’t seem like a man keen on gaining trust. Most likely, this was Zarkon’s way of showing Thace he has power over him. Ah, I get it now.

If one of Thace’s assassins were to kill an heir and ruin a Kingdom, what’s to prevent him from going after Zarkon. He told Thace the plan as a power play, the blame can be placed on Thace rather than him. Now that Thace knows the plan and carries a connection to me, if I fail, Thace can be held accountable. Or I could be over thinking, but paranoia has kept me alive more times than I can remember.

Zarkon might be idiotic or ingenious for recruiting criminals for his dirty work. He gains our respect, sure, but he also makes his Kingship less stable. In Galra we don’t have heirs, like Altea does, instead of monarchy being passed down by royal blood. We get our Kings and Queens through bloodshed. The death of our Kings or Queens are all the same, a new monarch comes about after murdering their predecessor. Galra values the strongest. Normally, the monarch decides when they wish to retire, growing tired of boring politics, and they begin their funeral. Some monarchs have outlasted all their competitors, and remained in power. More Queens then Kings have accomplished this feat.

I wonder how Zarkon will go. Who will bring the blade to his throat?

“Keith!” A voice boomed from the opened door leading into the slave quarters. I turned slowly toward them. It was Prorok. I must have been in a daze, caught in the act of thinking. “You have been summoned.”  A smirk greets my face.

“King Alfor is dead?” Prorok’s eyebrows knitted, he opened his lips as if to say something, but instead he nodded his head down, signalling yes. I raise from my couch, not lingering on it, despite it’s comforts. I am lead by Prorok.

“You wouldn’t believe the dream I had,” Covering my bases, wouldn’t want to make Prorok question anything. “I can’t believe it was actually a premonition. Anyway, what does the King want with me?”

“He is heading off to Altea and he is taking you with him.” I act dumbfounded.

“Really? What for?”

“I presume you already know why.” His eyes narrowed toward me, but I didn’t let on what I knew.

“No idea, but I’m glad to travel.” I muse toward Zarkon’s secretary as he lead me to a carriage. They have four black horses for one carriage. The vessel is extended compared to the other one Thace and I travelled her in. It’s exterior had been mostly black with a golden outline of leaves covering it. The windows were covered by fabric. I couldn’t see inside. It was extravagant as it was ominous.

“He is waiting in there for you, but before you go.” Prorok pulled out a black leather necklace with a single silver in the front. “No one in Altea will believe you’re indentured without this.” He placed it on me.  I heard the latching behind me. I resented it.

I had been adorned. Be it by my jewelry, consisting of three silver bracelets that ran down both of my arms or my amethyst earrings still dangling from my ears or my new necklace which proclaimed my servantide. My face had also been improved being freshly painted with the addition of pink lip balm and rouge. My nails were now colored black as well. My appearance was apparently flawed everywhere considering my hair had been attended too as well, it was wrapped behind my head in a bun. A few strands had fallen on on the sides of my face. My hair was drenched in elegant fragrances, I didn’t recognize the smell at first, it’s been years since I have smelt lavender.

Even my outfit abjected me. I would have preferred to wear a simple black cotton shirt. Instead. I was given a corset-esque jacket as a shirt. It was black leather with complex lacings that ran down the middle revealing my skin underneath it. Accompanied with a small royal purple skirt, there was an odd breeze whenever I walked around. I was even colder than usual because while I was with the slaves they suggested that I shave so I could be more desirable, so my legs were freezing. The one part of my outfit I enjoy was my leather boots. They were the one thing that I didn’t feel restricted by.  

“There, now you look like you belong.” Prorok eyed me up and down. If it was intended to be a compliment I didn’t feel it. “Inside our King is waiting, he has more items awaiting you.” He bowed toward me.

“Thank you.” I spoke fakely not caring if he could tell. I turn my back toward him and open the carriage door. I kick off the ground holding the handle to raise myself into the transport. I was not used to the skirt. I am used to being able to move my body without accidental exposure. Even my trousers were tight underneath it because it had to be shorter than the skirt and short undergarments tend to be inhibiting.

I sat in front of the King there were two leather couches on the ends of the carriage. I saw the purple and black lace curtains were hung all over the interior of the lofty wagon. It was awkward to be this close to King Zarkon dressed like someone’s trophy.

“Mmhm, they did a good job.” Zarkon complimented half-heartedly throwing a black trench coat my way. “Cover up for now I don’t care to see my assassin in decorative wear.” I shuffled the jacket on swiftly, grateful, but careful to not show that. “We should arrive in eight hours.” He lifted the curtains of lace and nodded toward someone, Prorok, most likely, soon I felt the vehicle start to move. “I suggest you sleep.”

“I guess, the King isn’t keen on conversation?” Neither was I, but I wanted to ask if I could kill Allura. Zarkon eyes flitted toward me, they were impatient, like he knew I wanted to speak.  So, I asked him, explaining my logic, adding that killing a beloved Princess or Queen presents more of a challenge than a Prince no one cares about, but he abruptly denied it.

“No, you will kill Lance and only Lance. The boy is more dangerous than he appears,” this piqued my curiosity.

“Is he? How so?”

“When I met him, when he was just a child, I could tell he was genuinely good. I can’t have that around when I rule over Altea. You will kill him and if you feel so compelled to murder Allura, then fine, she isn’t crucial.” He stopped facing me and turned toward the window drawing back the curtains hanging it on a hook toward the side. I knew the conversation had been over. I mirrored him and stared out of my own window.

I watched the familiar Kingdom start to fade away. My eyes went to stare at the sky. The clouds were still gloomy and grey despite it being the morning.

 

**Lance**

 

I was outside on my balcony, one arm resting on the railing, my other was perched up so that I could rest my cheek in my hand. I dejectedly stared at the stars, I saw a shooting one. I made a simple wish.

_Let me have something._

All day, neighboring monarchs or villages have come and gone giving gifts doubling as condolences as a means of securing peace between our countries or communities. All of them gave them to Allura and solely Allura, as if she was the only one who lost our father. Even the Siren Territories!  Okay, so I made the mistake just one time of flirting with both the Queen’s daughters. They were twins! I didn’t mean to cheat on them!

We opened the doors to the public as well, because they wanted to leave gifts as well, Allura told me not to sort through any of them just because they might be dangerous. Those are sure to have gifts for me, though, I mean unless just like other Kingdoms, Altea forgot about the Crown Prince too.

“Man!” I shout to myself. “Okay, Lance time to stop sulking! We are going to be fine!” It’s time to be productive, maybe meet my future parent-in-law. Allura has been hosting the diplomats for so long, it’s nighttime now, maybe it’s time for me to shine.

I rush outside of my balcony, past the entire length of the white marbled floor, all the way to my door, I swing it open and I see my friends. Hunk and Pidge.

“Hey guys!” I pull them into a hug. “I’m heading downstairs, follow me.” I walk in between them and they follow my lead.

“Oh, you seem in high spirits, that’s good.” I heard Pidge they sounded almost stunned.

“We just wanted to drop by to say we are here for you.” Hunk spoke, he sounded slightly out of breath because I was speed walking down the steps at the end of the hall. They were rather steep, but it’s time to make haste, hopefully I won’t fall.

“Thanks guys,” Instead of thinking about sad stuff, I’m going to focus on all the potential babes  I could be meeting downstairs. “But, I think I am going to be fine.”

I decide that walking down the spiral steps would take a long time, so I decide to sit in the interior and slide down.

“Woo!”

“Lance, don’t die!” I heard Pidge shouting from far away, but their voice faded away as I stepped on the lobby floor of the castle. I was in the area reserved for other royals though.

There were many political figures, I knew the names of each and every one of them, they each were good friends of Altea. Some of the officials looked toward me with confusion. If they forgot that King Alfor had a son, they would be reminded because I have the royalbloods tattoos. If you're of royal blood, work in the royal council, or marry a royal, then on your upper cheekbones you get tattoos of thick v’s you get to choose your color. I went with a light bright baby blue it’s my favorite color, it popped against my olive skin. I also thought it complimented my alabaster colored hair. I figured blue was the color was a safe bet to have on my body permanently. I have more streams of the pigment on my skin, but they’re covered up most of the time.

Normally, Alteans wear long sleeve white chiffon silks as tunics. I have mine cut to hang over my shoulders, but reveals my collar bones. My length is a little bit above my knee. Allura finds that scandalous, but what does she know? She wears likes full length dresses. I can’t blame her though, they are all beautiful, She looks like a goddess, it’s truly impressive because she still manages to out run me even with the amount of fabric clutching against her feet. Sometimes, our silks have pops of color. They tend to be pastel colors.

I spotted Allura she was wearing her classic white and blue dress. She had a blue shawl over her shoulders it was pin together. I greeted her.

“Hey sis,”I pulled her into a hug. “Lance, glad to see you.” She sounded tired, but slightly relieved. We step away from each other and stare at one another. I was waiting for her to ask ‘Are you alright?’ but I think we both knew the answer to that. It was ‘I don't want to think about it.’

“Sorry, I haven’t been around. But I’m here now, are there any cute girls around?” She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“Ugh, Lance,” then she smiled as she ruffled my hair. “It’s both annoying and reassuring to see how quickly my baby brother bounces back.”

“Hey!” I start patting at my white hair trying to get it back to the perfection. I heard Coran clear his throat as he whispered.

“Allura, Lance, King Zarkon is here.”  As soon as I heard that the room practically went silent. The Galra Kingdom isn’t known for being the most merciful. Out of all the Kingdoms they are easily the most barbaric. Everyone else knew it too.

“Follow me, brother.” Allura was stoic as she stared at King Zarkon, but as she approached him her disposition changed to a lighter mood. I stood by her side, only intended on watching.

“King Zarkon,” she curtsied. “Thank you for coming.”  I bowed slightly toward him. I noticed he had someone beside him. I couldn’t tell who they were. They had a hoodie covering most of their face.

The King nodded toward us with a smile. I tried to not stare at his scar, but it was terrifying.

“Of course, Queen Allura, Prince Lance. You know, I remember when you two were both just small children. I doubt you remember me. ” Oh, I change my mind, did I say terrifying, I meant unique, I like this Zarkon guy! He actually remembered me. I beamed.

“You’d be shocked.” My sister laughed, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I don’t think she likes Zarkon all that much.

“Well, that’s good,” Zarkon’s eyes trailed down to his side. “Oh, where are my manners? Let me introduce you to Keith.” The person named Keith started to look up. They pulled down their hoodie.

My lips parted slightly and I had to catch my breath. His grey eyes were looking around the room, his cheeks had already been dusted in pink, but now it seemed as if he overpowered his face. His chest was rising up and down through his jacket. I noticed there was a piece of metal popping out of their coat.

“What’s that?” I couldn’t help, but think aloud and I pointed toward it. Maybe that was rude.

“Uh, it’s, uh,” Keith cleared his throat. “My Prince,” I blushed at the sentiment.   “It’s a collar.” He unbuttoned a button and pull down slightly on his jacket.

I am beyond happy I didn’t say my first thought: _kinky_. I hadn’t processed what that meant until my sister spoke aloud.

“You’re a slave?” Allura had a heavy disdain toward those who had slaves. She knew Galra did, but the fact Zarkon brought one into our home is offensive on so many levels.My sister was clearly unsettled because I could tell she drew back from the conversation.

“No,Queen Allura,” he didn’t say _my_ Queen Allura. It probably means nothing, but I am going to make it mean something. “I’m an indentured servant, but I was considering becoming one. You see in Galra. Slaves are kind of like the same, but they don’t have a debt to pay off. We join because of our free will. We want to serve our kingdom for the rest of our lives.”

“Ah,” Her disposition changed slightly. She grinned toward Keith. “I see, so admirable of you.”

“Yes, Keith is one of my most glorified servants.” Zarkon put his hand over Keith’s shoulder and Keith beamed from the touch. It was obvious how much he adored his King. I want that. After all he did call me his Prince. Keith and I are bonded together now. “Which is why, I want to give you Keith.” He then turned to face us.

“It would be an honor to serve Kingdom Altea, in anyway I can.” Zarkon removed his hand from Keith’s shoulder.

“Thank you, for the kind offer, Zarkon, however,” Allura had her I am going to say no voice on. But I don’t want her to say no.

“I would be honored for you to serve under me,” I can’t believe I just said that ‘ _serve under me_ ’ Now I have to pretend that, that didn’t bother me, but oh my god, is he blushing? Oh my god, now I am blushing. “Keith, was it?” I gotta play it cool, playing it cool.

“Yes, that’s my name, but if you want I can be called something different.” How can he say something like that with a straight face and only minor blushing.

Allura let out her awkward chuckle. “Lance, maybe you should take this offer into more consideration-”

“Sister,” I  face her and laugh pretending everything is fine, but she is going to kill me later for defying her publically like this. “What’s there to consider? I’m in need of a servant. King Zarkon is kind enough to offer his best. Perhaps having Galra servant will help better our relations.”  I turn toward Zarkon.”Don’t you think?”

“Precisely.” I noticed Keith was staring down to the floor chuckling. It was so cute.

“What’s so amusing, Keith?”

“Nothing,” Keith’s head shot up quickly to peer at Zarkon.”King Zarkon, it’s just,” the grey eyes trailed toward my blue ones. “I think I am going to have a lot of fun in Altea.”  Keith smiled toward me.

“Grand.” Zarkon spoke toward Keith. Then toward Allura “Well, now, I think I should get going, we all have Kingdoms to run don’t we.”

“Yes,” Allura beamed. “It was great to see you again, Zarkon.” Allura surprised me by pulling him into a hug. He whispered something into her ear. I heard her say “Thank you.”

They motioned away from each other, Zarkon started to walk toward the exit, but then it looked like he remembered something.

“Before I go, Keith, may I have my coat back?” Keith chuckled as he face was plastered in pink.

“Yes, my King.” His voice was breathless as his hands motioned toward the buttons of the jacket. I noticed that at he was unfastening the coat. There were lacings down his shirt. The fabric matched his skin really well. Wait, is that a belly button?

He pulled off his jacket and handed it King Zarkon.

“Here you go my King.”

It wasn’t just my jaw dropping at Keith’s outfit. I heard, Allura say under her breath,  “Oh my.” and I could hear gasps from others in the lobby.

If she thought I was scandalous, she’ll need a new word for Keith.

“Lance, take your servant upstairs. It seems as if he has forgotten his clothing.” Allura flushed, laughing loudly, and awkwardly. I most definitely am going to mock her for that later, but right now I am busy checking out Keith, who is blushing madly just as I am.. Zarkon eyebrows motioned together as he looked at Keith’s wardrobe. Then he laughed.

“Oh, that’s common Galra attire, I forgot, my apologies, how Alteans are more,” he paused searching for the right word. “Proper.”

“Mhm,” Allura regarded Zarkon, “It was lovely to see you again, Zarkon.”

“The feeling is mutual, now, I shall go.” He turned his back toward us putting on his coat. It didn’t even fit him right. It looked far too tight.

“Keith, that outfit is astonishing,” Allura faced _my_ servant who replied. “So, is yours.”

“Ah, thank you! However, your outfit seems to be attracting the attention of all of our guests, so if you could be so kind to follow Lance. I bet, erm, he has Altean clothes that will also suit you just as well as your Galra cloths.”

“Right, my Queen.”

“Wait, so you’re letting me take him to my room? While he is dressed like that?” I smile a shit eating grin.

Allura spoke to me in a warning voice. “Lance, don’t make Keith uncomfortable!”

“It would be rather difficult for the Prince to do such a thing.” Keith offered. I chuckle as I offer my arm to hook with Keith’s. He accepted it and we made our way toward the stairs.

Then I realized. I was going upstairs to my room with a hot, practically naked, Galra who is now my servant. Woah, when I made my wish earlier tonight, I was not expecting this. But I am not upset about it. Not in the slightest.

Keith and I start to make mindless small talk toward each other walking to my room.

**Keith**

I am going to murder Zarkon, after I take his money. He set me up! He knew no one would look how I did at this event. It’s annoying to say I get why he did it, distract the people of the real reason why they are there, divert their attention by focusing on something ridiculous. Instead of taking about alliances, they’ll be thinking of the harlot who walked away with their Crown Prince.

Speaking of their Prince, I managed to forget his name, but I was rather shocked upon seeing his face. All my life, I thought Alteans carved their faces into get their markings, but seeing one up close I saw paint. They didn’t have pointy ears that could cut you either, yes, they were slightly sharper than my own, but it wasn’t terrifying. They looked like normal people and you could argue the Prince was attractive. Unfortunate, that a pretty face like that will have to go. Not today, though, it’s too high risk to kill him today with all the nobles and other monarchs.

Zarkon told me in the carriage a few moments before we arrived at their Castle. I have time to kill the Prince, I have at most a month. That’s how long he is willingly to wait. He told me that I better not extend beyond that or else his _intel_ will get to me. If I betray him, he will know.

He has a means of getting to me from in here, meaning there is a leak, I don’t know why he can’t just use them to murder the Prince, but I don’t care. I get fifteen million. I get to save Shiro.

But what Zarkon said earlier bothered me, the Prince is genuinely good, is he as good as Shiro? If so, that makes me feel almost guilty, and it’s going to be tragic for the Prince when I end his life. He insisted that I should stay with him, he was welcoming his assassin with open arms I found it hilarious I couldn’t help, but laugh it was so pathetic, poor guy.

He was feeding into my little charade of being a worshipper. He flushed when I said _my Prince_ , I think I am going to earn his trust before I kill him. It doesn’t seem that difficult. I think he just wants attention, considering I am going to be his servant I don’t think giving him that will be hard. He flushed at his own words, when he said _serve under me_ , but who knows after seeing how Atleans aren’t as abominable as I originally assumed, maybe.

I can’t believe I actually pulled off looking like I cared for Zarkon. I wanted to convulse when he pulled me closer toward him.  I think I am going to kill Zarkon, after he makes nice on his side of the bargain. After all, the only reason I am in this situation in the first place is because of him and his factory production. Had it not been for that Shiro and I would be fine. The sickness in town only started after the water got polluted when the factories were up and running.

I wouldn’t mind being a King.

“This is my- our room,” the Prince chuckled as he pulled a key from around his neck to unlock his door. The key has a cursive L in the bow of the key. I hadn’t even noticed the golden chain around his neck before.“Do you want to sleep up here? I think, there’s a servant chamber-”

“I would love to sleep with you,” I say innocently as possible, knowing the effect that will have on him. He starts to stammer I push his door open and my god his room is beautiful.

“This is your room?” I don’t have to pretend to be astonished. It’s massive, his bed is beyond King sized with light blue satin sheets. I run over to feel my hands against them. “This is so soft, it should be illegal!” I laugh toward Lance. Lance saunters over to me grinning.

“I’m guessing Zarkon doesn’t have this kind of setup?”

“I wouldn’t know.” I speak absentmindedly, with an outfit like this he might think I tended to Zarkon in that way. “Zarkon didn’t let anyone in his room.”

“Oh, so-” I didn’t know what he going to asked and I didn’t know how fast I could bullshit a response so I looked around his room and ran toward his balcony.

“You have a balcony?!” It was like it’s own floor. I rush toward the railing bending over looking over the Kingdom of Altea and scanning the Castle’s sides. There’s plentiful windows that I could use to climb on.

“Um,” I heard Lance walking behind me. “Maybe, you shouldn’t do that, with a skirt on.” My eyes widened as I stumble back from the ledge and I cover my rear with my hands. I spin on my heels to face him.

“Right, I am here for more suitable clothing.” I look toward the ground, actually feeling embarrassed.

“Or you can stay dressed like that. I don’t mind.” The Prince was being suave or at least attempting too. He was walking up closer to me, I stepped back until my hands were against the railing.

“I just want to follow the Queen Allura’s orders, my Prince.” my eyes flickered down to his lips. I licked my own, he has a really nice mouth. I blinked my eyes in rapid succession and look at him. Not now gay thoughts. Remember, you need to kill him, not today, but later, Keith, my man, don’t think with your dick.

The Prince was bending his head closer to mine. He whispered “You can call me by my first name.” The space between our chests was ceasing to exist. I was about to get lost in the sauce, so I decided to ruin the moment.

“I don’t know your first name.” I didn’t slap him, but I might as well have by the pained expression grazing his face. I should learn to get used to that. I’m going to the last person to cause it. “Sorry,” I whimper. “I’m bad with names.”

The Prince scoffed. He stepped away from me.

“But you remembered Allura’s,” He turned his back on me, I trailed behind him at a slow pace. “You know she isn’t even Queen yet.” His tone sounded a bit more harsh than it was before. “Everyone keeps calling her that, she hasn’t done her coronation yet. She doesn’t even correct them. She is still Princess Allura.” He was back in his room sitting on his bed.

“Are you upset about that?” I sat down beside him. If I was allowed planting him as the murderer of Allura and Alfor would not be complicated at all.

“No, I’m not… I just...what I meant was… ugh!” He smacked his hands on his head dragging his cheeks down so you could see the pinks of his bottom eyelids. Then he hands returned to his lap. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up. The name’s Lance.” He extended a hand.

“Huh?”

“My name is Lance.”

“Oh!  L for Lance.”

“Huh?” I touched the back of his neck to grasp the gold chain and bring his key out.”

“Oh! Yeah, yeah. My sister used to say it stood loser.” I chuckled, he held his own key and inadvertently it led to us holding hands.

“That’s something my brother would say to me.” I spoke softly staring at our hands.

“You have a brother?” My eyes met with Lance’s I noticed his pupils were pink with the iris’ being a dark blue. They were dazzling.

“Yeah, let’s not talk about him.” I stood from the bed.

“I’m rather tired, Lance, I spent a long time to get here,” I yawn melodramatically. “May I get some pajamas, my Prince?”

“Yeah,” Lance uttered as if he was in a daze. “Yeah,” he got up and began leading me to another door, which was a room that had a hallway and it’s own living room or at least what I assume. I see shelves of books, a painting set that had some planets drawn on it already, and some telescopes.

“Believe it or not, but we entered through the backway of my room, considering my room is the entirety of this floor.. My bedroom is the last spot you end up if you enter through the main doors of the castle.” One section of his room is bigger than my entire house.

“You know you don’t have to call me that.”

“Call you what, Lance?”

“Prince, it’s fine to just call me Lance.”

“But, you are a Prince Lance, unless you want something more than that.”  Lance stopped walking and faced me. He didn’t speak.

“Sorry,” I waved my hand. “Maybe I’m overstepping, but she hasn’t announced her coronation yet, Lance.” I could see the confusion spreading across his face, or maybe that was the gears turning. Honestly, at this point I’m just messing with him. I know he is never going to become King.

“Anyway,” I slip back into my chirpy disposition. “Pajamas?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Keith**

I was having weird dreams, with thoughts and colors fluttering all around. One moment, I was chasing a white light. It was leading me through a palace, it looked kind of like the Altean Castle, but I couldn’t recognize any of it. There were murals of lions, maybe? I’m not sure, I didn’t stare at it too long because the floor cracked beneath me. I felt the air escaping me, but I didn’t wake up. In my dream, I fell on wet concrete, my vision was obscured in the immense dark. I was unable to make anything out, until I heard various laments, _you can’t save him_ , _he’s probably dead already_ , it was my own voice taunting me, and then I heard coughing. It was Shiro. I was screaming his name, running toward wherever I thought I heard him. Except the sound was distorted, if it was coming from the right and I motioned toward there now it was directly behind me and if I turned around it was in the far left. I was panting and frustrated, when all of a sudden a candlelight appeared and I chased it down.

The candle was hovering over an empty bed drenched with sweat stains.I burrowed my eyebrows, wondering if Shiro left his bed, but then I saw blood raise from it. I stumble back until I felt hands on my shoulders. I turn around and I see Shiro’s face, the whites in his eyes turned a sickening yellow with splotches of purple all around his face and neck. I whimper at the sight. “No, Shiro,” I couldn’t handle the sight of him like this even if it was false.

Shiro pleaded gravely.

“ _Let… him… live_.” Shiro started to vanish into dust. I tried to clutch onto him so he wouldn’t leave, but to no avail. Then I saw the Prince crying, he was in the dim light the candle provided, Lance was trying to reassure me.

“Keith, I am so sorry,” He walked closer toward me, his features becoming more prominent, my heart was racing. “We can save him-” He stopped mid-sentence with blood oozing out of his mouth. He moved his head down to gawk at his chest. I saw that my hand pierced through his skin, I could feel his heart beating.

“ _I_ can save him.” I felt my hand ball into a fist and Lance’s mouth gasped spattering blood onto my face.. I know it wasn’t real, but all my senses were making unreality appear real. Lance collapsed in front of me, but my dream ended with the monster of my childhood.

I know I was born half-Altean, but when I was younger I always perceived them to be grotesque monsters. I always feared I would grow to become that.  My cheeks were carved where Lance’s tattoo’s had been. Lance’s blood all over my face, my own had been dripping from the cuts in my skin. I had on the earrings I bore in my adolescence reminding me I will always be a Galra. My grin was devilish. My lips literally spreading to my ears with sharp jagged teeth to match the horror. I began to laugh maniacally. I could hear the echos of my madness throughout the emptiness of wherever I was.

Then, I woke up, growing up with constant nightmares, I learned not to scream afterward. So, I appeared calm. I stared at the high ceiling that had peeling blue paint, blinking my eyes methodically, assessing where I am, what’s real and what is not. I let out a breath and my pulse is regulating itself.

Gradually, I face the other side of the bed. There was Prince Lance, not so gracefully, sleeping. Drool escaped his mouth  I made sure that he and I were as far as possible from each other when we slept. I made up a lie about it being a Galra custom to do so unless you’re best friends with each other or something along those lines. He was respectful and obliged.

Lance is very courteous. He gave me a much more comfortable outfit then Zarkon. It was a sleeveless white chiffon dressing gown underneath it was silk so that it wasn’t see through, I can appreciate Atlean’s decency. When I was in Lance’s closet, I discovered he doesn’t like to wear pants, as do most Alteans. They are similar to tunics, but instead flowing fabric. In Galra, if you can afford it, we were leather and dark colored furs. It tends to be colder in Galra then in Altean. It’s practically always summer in Altea, from what I have been told.

Lance had been facing me in his sleep by the way his head is turned toward on his pillow. I wondered if he enjoyed staring the back of my head. I was staring at Lance’s features. He had freckles that I didn’t notice before, his hair which I thought was black before now appeared brown, now that the sun was out. I was about to touch his hair, because I assumed it was soft, and whether I did or didn’t it would not affect the mission, and who knows it could be crucial to his assassination later on, but then I realized there was sun outside.

My vision flickered from his fascinating face to something truly stunning. A sky that consisted of more than just black clouds. I forgotten the sky was blue. I throw the satin sheets off of me as I walk in astonishment. Lance’s bed was close to his balcony. His doors were made of glass so you could clearly see the outside right from where you slept. I opened the doors and a gust of gentle wind met with me. I think the ribbon that was keeping my hair in place fell out as I slept. The ends of my hair danced along my shoulders or as much as it could, my collar was in the way. The current made my earrings dangle hitting the sides of my cheek.

The soles of my feet felt warm against the smooth marbled floor as I sauntered to the edge of the balcony. I closed my eyes, lifting my head to feel the faint heat from the sun. I stay like this for a while, getting drunk in the warmth, when I open my eyes I watch the pure clouds move smoothly. I let out a miffed sigh as I wonder, ‘how long will I be able to enjoy this?. I have to construct my plan on how I am going to kill Lance and then escape without getting murdered in the process.

I enjoy the silence, I don’t have to determine what to do next to survive, right now all I need to do is bask in the sun listening to the wind, but not all good things can last.

 

**Lance**

I’d been woken up by my sheets being ruffled. At first, I thought it was going to be Allura yelling at me, because in my dream she had been infuriated with me. I guess, that’s something I’m anxious about, I did openly defy her, in front of Zarkon, which may have made her look weak. Yikes, but I’m not going to think about that right now. Instead, I’m going to think about the cutie I slept next to last night. I lift my torso up to greet Keith, but he wasn’t there. There was a black ribbon left behind. Why is there a black ribbon in my bed?  

I felt a breeze coming from outside, so I peered outside and I saw him, he let his hair loose. It was flowing along with the air even his pajamas, or actually my pajamas, was carried by the wind at the bottom of the hem. His legs were practically carved from alabaster stone to perfection. Last night, I gave him a washbowl so he could clean his face from his makeup and his adorned face or natural face is gorgeous.

Keith is so wide-eyed, I forgot that having running water and sewer systems aren’t implemented in all Kingdoms so when I showed him the bathroom he kept asking questions.  The cutest one was “Does the steel make the water?” I laughed and told him someone else can explain it to him tomorrow more accurately. He was pleased. I left him alone to change in the bathroom. I have a small bath on this level of my room compared to the specialized bath I have in another area of the castle, yet he still marvelled at it. My servant is adorable. I never expected a Galra to be capable of that, most of them always seem intimidating, harsh, unseemly, and almost inhuman, but not Keith. He was pure.

So, I just watched him left him alone in his peace. I would have watched him all day, but I forgot that I have my food delivered to me. Normally, I’m asleep and I just wake up and there it is nicely placed in my kitchen, which is just past my living room. I didn’t see the caterers coming in because they tend to go through the front door, but I heard them. Someone dropped something made of metal. It clanged on the floor and it echoed all the way to my room. It caught Keith’s attention and he turned to face the room swiftly. His eyebrows were knitted together in confusion, but then his grey eyes met mine. His expression changed, he didn’t seem perplexed.

He strolled over toward the door a gentle smile graced his lips.

“What was that?” He inquired.

“Food has arrived. Would you like some?” I could smell the aroma from my room. The familiar smell fresh bread and I could smell salmon,eggs, and I couldn’t smell it, but they always brought me fruit. My favorite was sliced pineapple I can’t wait to eat.   He placed his hand over his stomach.

“I would love some, I haven’t eaten since last morning.” Oh, right. The Galra Kingdom is some distance away. “Can you show me how to you the magic stream first? I want to brush my teeth before I eat.”

“Magic stream?” I chuckle. “You mean the sink, yeah, sure, and you’re in luck! I have extra toothbrushes. My friend, Pidge, made these and they aren’t like the normal ones you see with hairs of a hog’s back. The bristles are their own invention, it’s like fabric, but they told me it’s not. Then my other friend, Hunk, he made this paste that tastes like mint and if you accidentally swallow it it’s fine.”

“Wow, that sounds wonderful. In Galra we just used powders and swished water around our mouths until our breath smelled fine, but I can’t help myself I have to bring it up. Hunk and Pidge?” Keith teased. “Alteans certainly have interesting names.” I chuckled.

“You do know what your King’s name is, right?” Now, is was Keith’s turn to laugh. He put his hand over his mouth and I saw his shoulders bob up and down as he giggled.

“That was pretty funny.” He put his hand down and we walked into the bathroom together. I showed him how to turn on the sink, which was by pulling a lever up. He viewed it so seriously, it was cute. Then we brushed our teeth, and he was impressed by how refined Altean hygiene was. Nice to know, he is easily fascinated by simple things. We began making our way to my kitchen.

I should have offered him a brush. His hair was ruffled, but I was so entranced by his face, I simply forgot. By the time I thought of that, we were too close to the food for me to go get it for him. Even with his hair all over the place, he was stunning.

When Keith and I walked to the dining table we got quick glances from the servants who were not Keith. They stared at him more than they viewed me. It would be rude to gawk at their Prince, but not at their fellow servant. As they set up all the many foods and drinks I saw them watch Keith, possibly with envy. He is getting the royal treatment because he is my personal servant and they are not.

I had a small silver rectangular table in my room it had an intricate pattern that hung from the sides. They had matching chairs, the seats had blue velvet cushions and to embellished the chairs further I had small blue sapphires placed in them. Keith was staring at them in awe. If he was in awe over toothbrushes, I wonder what he must feel over these chairs.

“This looks amazing!” He sat in one of the chairs recklessly, practically throwing his body into the chair. He was awestruck at the food, not the chairs. A man of simple tastes I guess. Well, that’s going to make flirting with him much harder than anticipated. I am nothing without my wealth. How am I going expected to make him swoon? With my personality? Ha!

“Can I eat now?” He bit down his lip with anticipation.

“Of course you can.” _You can eat me too, if you keep biting your lip like tha_ t, are words I thought, but didn’t because I have some self-restraint. I sat in front of Keith, watching him as he grabbed bread. He broke it in half watching the , his fluttered as he took in the smell of fresh bread, he closed his eyes while he breathed it in. He sighed of relief when he exhaled and his shoulders relaxed. His beautiful big grey eyes sparkled as he spoke his voice laced with desire. “I haven’t had fresh bread like this in years.” He began to actually eat the bread and with each and everyone he moaned. I want to cause him as much pleasure as that loaf is causing him.

I am a Prince Lance of Altea. Why am I so jealous of that piece of bread right now?  

“What’s that?” Keith pointed toward the pink fish, grabbing a part of it with his hands and ate it,”This is delicious, too!” his brash actions caught a few look from my other servants. I chuckled as I waved toward them.

“He’s from Galra. This is what they do.” After I said that, Keith licked at his lips with was glossy from the food he just scarfed down and he noticed others still bringing in food were observing him. He had been hunched over the table and he straightened his back into the chair.

“Sorry, I was hungry.” He let out a small laugh.

“I would’ve guess starving.” I joke, but it caused Keith to start blush. Sometimes, I regret just speaking. I hope I didn’t embarrass him. A servant tried to put a napkin in the neck of his shirt, but Keith has some resistance.  “Uh?” He raised an eyebrow toward them.

“It’s an Altean custom, watch,” a servant tucked the white cloth into my shirt and then they grabbed another and put it over my lap. “It’s to make sure we don’t dirty our clothes.”

“Oh, ha,” Keith sounded self-conscious. “I see.” he reached for another piece of bread much slower this time. He took small bites and didn’t have as many theatrics this time around. Then we were given plates, spoons, forks, and knives.

“Thank you.” I speak toward the one who set our table and Keith mirrors me.

“Th-thank you.”

“Can you fetch Hunk for us? I think Keith should meet the man who made sure his food was delectable.”

“Yes, Prince Lance.” He bowed courteously toward me before leaving with the rest of the staff. I saw the fruit Hunk had chosen for me today. Pineapples, as always, berries from the Summer Berry festival, and sliced mangos. I toss a little bit of everything in there.

“Sorry, if I embarrassed you.” He momentarily was flushed, but his sheepish expression was replaced with curiosity when Keith awkwardly grabbed his knife, raising it near his face.

“I wasn’t embarrassed at all.” I saw him smile at me past the knife.

“Why is there a tiny sword here?” For a moment, I don’t register what Keith was talking about, but my line of sight flickered from his utensil and him and I couldn’t refrain from cackling. I started to laugh so hard my stomach begun to hurt.

“Are you okay?” I nodded yes towards him, I tried to say I’m fine, but words weren’t coming out. That was so cute.

“Lance, you called?” I heard Hunk coming in from the front.

 Hunk entered the dining room. He greeted Keith.

“What’s up with him?” I overheard him ask Keith, my eyes were watering, I could barely see.

“Not sure, I just asked him where there’s a tiny sword here and he started laughing.” Hunk let out a small chuckle, but clearly didn’t find it as funny as I did.

“Oh, that’s just a knife.” I wipe the sides of my eyes. I caught Keith looking perplexed as Hunk tried to explain to him what a knife is. “You cut food with it, not people.”

“Oh, we don’t have those in Galra, either.” I saw him put down his knife. He beamed toward Hunk. “So, I hear you made all of this?”

“Yes, is everything fine?” Hunk sounded concerned, but there was no need to be. He is the best cook out there.

“More than fine. You are very talented, my friend!” He put his knife down to grab a roll of bread and hand it toward Hunk. “I love everything here. Thank you.” Hunk blushed, he was  was never got at taking compliments. Hunk rubbed the back of his neck staring at the ceiling instead of Keith,

“Oh, thanks man, I don’t know what to say, except-” Hunk’s eyes wandered down toward Keith and his collar. Keith saw Hunk’s fixation and was reminded of his own collar. He placed his hand over the chain. I remember asking him, why didn’t he take it off, just as we both were getting into bed last night after we both changed into our sleeping gowns.

He said it reminds him of Galra and he doesn’t want to forget where he comes from. The same for his earrings, even though they reminded me of the ones my sister wears, but those may have been a gift from Zarkon when she was younger and him and my dad were still friends.

“Uh, except, thanks, uh, I’m sorry I don’t think I’ve caught your name.”

“Keith.”

“Well, thank you for the kind words Keith.”

Hunk nodded with a smile to himself staring at his culinary masterpiece.

“I thought you might want a light breakfast considering you have training today.”

“Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about that, good looking out.”

“Training?” Keith questioned. “What are you training for?”

“Oh, there’s this competition that happens every year, it’s Altean tradition. It involves wrestling, swordfighting, jumping for distance, running, and my favorite archery.”

“So, you’re an archer, then?” I grab my chalice and pour some orange juice into it.

“Actually,” I sound more impressive than I actually am. “I’m a jack of all trades. I participate in each competition.”

“But he really should only do archery.” Hunk counters and I protest “Hey!”, but Keith laughs. Then everything feels right.

“Well, I would love to see you practice.” Keith curled a strand of his hair before putting it behind his ear.

“That can be arranged,” I speak as if it were only the two of us in the room, but it isn’t Hunk is here too. “Hey,” I start to address my chef. I noticed he was still in his chef outfit. He had stains all over his apron. “ You want to come eat your food with us, if you’re not busy? Then come spar with me after you changed your outfit?”

“I would love to Lance, but I have to go grocery shopping for the castle today. If I’m not there to direct the purchases, we might only end up with green goo for a month again.” I shuddered thinking about that incident.

“You’re right, go on.”

“Alright,” he smiled and turned to leave, but then stopped looking back toward me. “Before I go, let me tell you. I think Pidge made you a new bow, I think they left it at the gym.” I let out a small squeal of excitement. “Really?!” I put my hands over the sides of my cheek.  Hunk nodded yes.

“This is perfect news!” I stand up from my chair, I hug Hunk squeezing him tight. He looks pained while I am grinning away. “Thanks for letting me know.” Then I rush to my closet room.

“No problem Lance!” I heard him shout and then he spoke to Keith. “It was nice to meet you, Keith.”

“Same to you, Hunk.” I heard a door open and close. I shouted from my room to Keith.

“I’m picking out our outfits for the day. I’ll buy you a wardrobe soon!” The only thing I heard in response was a loud “Mhm!” he is probably eating food again.  

I swear one day I will have the same effect bread gives Keith.

 

**Keith**

 

Yesterday pales in comparison to today. I forgot how much I missed nature that isn’t decrepit. Altea is beautiful, walking outside the castle with Lance has proven that to me. In the gardens, I see their special flower, the juniberry, it smells delightful too. They are able to get fresh fish, I haven’t eaten fish ever in my life before. They have mini-swords called knives that make it easier to eat food. In Galra we just used our hands, or maybe, just in the slums of Galra. I think I’ll kill Zarkon _after_ he takes over Altea. It’s the least he can do for me after everything he has done.

I’m glad I’m attending Lance’s training. A perfect opportunity for me to comprehend how skilled he is or he isn’t. Lance gave me an outfit that I actually liked. It was a short sleeve white cotton shirt that has a small v in the front with a minor amount of laces and he gave me shorts that has a drawstring on it. Lance said that he was going to go down in his pajamas, which were similar to mine, but he had worn a long sleeve version. He told me that it didn’t matter what he walked downstairs wearing since he wasn’t going to be wearing clothes for long anyway.  Apparently, for the competitions they get oiled down and naked, which they don’t have a problem with, but they had an issue with my outfit last night? I don’t get Alteans.

One thing I do get about Alteans is that they are _very_ passive aggressive. As I am walking alongside Lance their stares are burning into skull, because of this damned collar. I lied to Lance saying I wanted to keep it on because it reminded me of Galra. Fuck Galra, the truth is I couldn’t take it off! I don’t know how Prorok latched this, but I can’t undo what he did and my pride is too high to ask for help. I also told him that I wanted to keep on the earrings for the same reason, but truth be told, I only kept these on because I’m planning on stealing these afterwards and selling them to the highest bidder.

“This is the castle’s own personal gymnasium,” They had marble pillars that were holding stone tiles. There hadn’t been a ceiling or pillars for most of the gymnasium which allowed the sun to cascade on the vast green plot of land. In the shade I saw some wooden weapons and shields underneath in the shade provided by the perimeter of pillars. Lance and I  walked past them into the sun and I my vision was greeted by naked bronze bodies. I saw _beautiful_ Altean men practicing wrestling.  

My eyes: wide. Men: oiled. Dicks: out. I am forcibly grabbing a nearby shield to cover up my ‘excitement’. Lance saw me and he raised an eyebrow inquisitively toward the shield. Then his eyes widened as he coughed. He snickered slightly before he whispered to me.

“Happens to the best of us.” He smirked madly then licked his lips peering down. I know my face was rosy,but all I could do was nod and smile through pursed lips. I refuse to die from shame right now because I know the end result. I get fifteen million in gold and no one will know this happened because I am killing Lance and this incident I will take to the grave.

“Do Galra not do this either?”  I bit my lip down while grinning like a fool. If I wasn’t biting my lip I would yelling obscenities toward him. I’d call him every Galran insult in the book. Lance walked over to the other side of the gymnasium, getting greeted by his fellows. They bowed in his presence greeting him, then their gaze flicked toward me and there was the brief look of disgust again. Maybe Alteans dislike Galra as much as we dislike them. Why is it my fake occupation such an offense to them? I look down at my shield ignoring their stares, but if I am looking on the bright side of things at least they are thinking about my collar too much rather than questioning why I am holding a shield.

Lance sat on a bench in the shade as he began pulling off his gown. I glance at his body, you know, for intel purposes, clearly in order to do my job accurately I need to see his broad shoulders. I need to know that he also has the same bright blue on his face on his torso and arms, but instead they are in the forms of lines circling over his torso. I was staring at his abs, when he slipped off his undergarments as well.

“Woah,” I sound like I was at a lost of words. Then I heard Lance chuckle.

“You all right there, Keith?” You know, I had to sound impressed when I saw him nude, you know, because if I flatter him he’ll trust me and won’t suspect me ending his life at all. That’s it, that is exactly why I was watching him undress, not because you know he is attractive or anything. That was most definitely not the reason.

“I’m fine.” I speak in a trancelike state.

“Really? Cause you seem like you're staring really intently at something?” I was still looking at his body and he totally caught me. Shit. Wait, no I can still rationalize this. You see, I wanted him to catch me, because like I said previously, flattery is important. I turn my head up to face him.

“So, what are you practising first?”

“Well, I have to get oiled up first.” I exhaled, my gay heart can’t handle this. He is putting oil on that body, too?  What? That’s going to define his body even more!

“Can you help me?”

“How so?”

“I can’t reach my back, can you do it for me?”  

“Yeah, I can do that. Most definitely.” My voice is more shrill that I intended. That shit eating grin Lance is emitting is aggravating me though. He thinks my sexual frustration is humorous? He doesn’t understand the position he is putting me in. I am a lot of bad things, but I don’t even think I am cruel enough to slay the man I laid in bed with.

That annoying assassin feel when you want to hit your hit.

“You’ll have to drop the shield though.”

“Oh, yeah,” I place the shield on the ground and I am fine. When you realize you have to kill such a pretty face, it dulls things down. “I only picked it up to admire the craftsmanship of it.” Can I salvage my integrity?

“Uh huh, I _totally_ believe you.” This sarcastic little shit.Can’t wait to kill him so I can start the process of repressing this happened. “I find it funny. You used a wooden shield to hide your wood.”

“Ha,” I laugh as if I find this funny. “You’re so funny.”  He is so fucking dead.

“Thanks, I try! There’s jars of oil over there.” He pointed behind the row of swords and I saw the small flasks.

“I’ll go get them.” I raise from the concrete bench and I make my way toward the oil. I try to avoid staring at the training sessions, trying to prove to myself I have discipline.  My eyes skittered over the swords. I don’t know why I just processed this in my head, but this is a castle. They are bound to have an armory with real swords. I wonder, how can I get my hand on one? I have been far too distracted, I start walking back toward Lance.

I am not here on vacation, I have a job, I need to start assessing how I will destroy Altea, instead of focusing on trivial matters.

“Are you ready?” I smiled toward Lance feeling more collected. I can’t believe three years off the field made me weak. Fucking Shiro had it not been for him, I would have a plan already. Trying to make me a better person, how dare he.

“Whenever you are.” I smirked squinting my eyes toward him. I sauntered over to where I sat before. I poured some oil in one of my hands. Then I sat the jar down by me. He was facing me, instead of showing me his back

Maybe this is my imagination, but I sensed that he was testing me. If he was so be it, I rubbed my hands together and placed them on his chest. He pulled back slightly.

“Oh, sorry were you not ready?” I inquire with a tint of mocking laced in. Lance moved closer to my hands, responding with his body, I smirked in response.

It was quiet between us as I bathed him in oil. My hands traced over his chiselled chest, spreading in and around his muscles. His heart was pounding and suddenly I was reminded of my dream. I smiled being reminded of how much power I had over him. His heart was in my hands and I crushed it.

The more oil I applied, the more prominent his tattoos became. At one point I stopped using my hands and I trailed my finger along one of the lines on him. It was so quiet between us, his soft breaths sounded like the only thing around me. My head shifted from his body to the field and there were still men training, my lips parted as I returned to look at the Prince. Why is it I can only hear him? He peered down at me, his eyes flicked down to my lips. I licked my own and looked away. I poured more oil in my hands.

“I’m going to put this on your back now.” Lance made a sound of agreement and turned around. I can pour the oil on his back and consider it done, but I don’t think I’m going to do that. I start on his shoulders and I make slow circular motions on his skin while viewing the art permanently on his skin. Though they are just simplistic lines, my eyes can’t stray away from them, they are are aesthetically charming on him and his perfect skin. He was soft to the touch. I lifted my fingertips to softly skim over parts of his skin. Whenever I did this his breathing hitched, but for a majority of the time his breathing was like mine, deliberate, with careful consideration.  

 _Let him live._ I bite down on my jaw.

But I can’t, Shiro, if I do, you won’t.

I let out a deep breath and regain composure.

“Lance, I’m done with your back.” He turns to face me, some oil dripped down to his crotch. Now, my breathing became irregular. My hand slowly inches toward his lower half, but he brings me to a halt.

“Thank you,” Lance rushed. “Hand me the oil.” I oblige. He stood and poured it over himself where it hadn’t been already until he was completely covered. Then he began making his way to the center. I witnessed him greet someone with a smile, then I was able to hear other people’s voices. I was able to hear more than just Lance’s voice or his breaths. I could hear the wind around me, the rustle of the trees, my own heartbeat pulsing in my ears.

Lance had been the one to wane first from this challenge he indirectly issued toward me. He was the one who pulled away, so why did it feel like I was the one who had been defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lance**

Why had I stopped him?

I have no idea what that was. Keith managed to take my breath away, effortlessly. Wherever his hands met my skin, it was only as if I only able to sense him. Everything faded, everything, but him. He shouldn’t have that effect on me, yes, he was very attractive, but nonetheless I still just met him. And sure, I’ve been flirting with him non-stop, but that was too intimate it incapacitated me.

The way he lathered my chest. I hadn’t required him to that, but he did and I watched as he did so. He had been attentive. His strokes has been precise and unhurried. This task could have been quickly and effortlessly, and yet it wasn’t.

I could barely focus on my training, but I knew Keith was watching. I had to focus on winning instead of dwelling on my most recent failure, maybe I’d be able to redeem myself.

I was sparring with my instructor, Alosrin, he was skilled in all the events, so he taught me how to become a better competitor. He maybe the sole person in the castle, maybe even Altea, who won't go easy on me just because I'm their Prince.  

The objective of wrestling was to get your opponent on their back or have their shoulders touch the ground while you were standing above them, three. Fairly simple, but easier said than done and it is somewhat difficult when your target is slippery.

Since, my mind was elsewhere, I fell to the ground first. I grit my teeth, putting my hands on the grass lifting myself back up to face my trainer.

“Lucky grab,” I jestered at Alosrin. While he was preparing a response, I push him down.

“Cheap shot,” he muttered using his legs as a means of propelling himself back up.

“Not my fault you’re slow to come back.” We circled around each other with our hands raised ready to tackle each other.

“Yeah,” Alsorin faked a grab and extended his hands toward me, and I almost jumped back in anticipation, he smirked. “Made you flinch.” I rolled my eyes quickly toward him and I lunged for his shoulders. He managed to keep his footing so we were both in a standstill struggling to pin the other one down.

Our forehead rested on the others and we locked eyes waiting to take the other one down, waiting for them to slip up. Be it because of the oil or if they lose concentration.

“I didn’t believe the rumors when I heard you had a slave.” My eyes widened.

Next thing I knew I was laying on the ground. The wind was knocked out of me, but I got back up again and I face Alsorin again. I whispered toward him so that Keith couldn’t hear.

“Where did you hear that?”

“Everyone in town square was talking about it.” He lunged toward me, but I avoided him. He tripped and walked forward. I was going to shove him down from the side, but he recovered quickly, so I stayed a small distance away. We both kept leaning in back and forth to try and psych the other one out. “It was on the printing press. Prince and Pleasure Slave.”

“What?!” I shriek as he tackles me down for the third time, but I could care less for losing. My reputation is at stake. I jump up quickly. “That’s false!” I peered over where Keith was and he hadn’t even been paying attention to me. He was shaking his hands, I saw flecks of oil fling off of them.  Was my abilities that disappointing it wasn’t worthy of his concentration? Man, this day can’t get worse.

“Round 2?” Alosrin questioned. I shook my head no. “Let’s practice swords.” I wanted to hit something rather than try and bring someone to the ground.Alosrin nodded toward me. We walked over to the arsenal of fake swords.

“If he isn’t a slave, what’s with the collar?”

“He’s an indentured servant, in Galra-”

“So, he is a Galran, I didn’t believe those rumors either!” Alosrin was aghast. “And you trusted him to oil you? Don’t you know those heathens can’t be trusted.”

“Alosrin! Keith has shown me nothing, but kindness. Trust me, he couldn’t even hurt a fly. Do you know what he said this morning?” Alosrin crossed his arms awaiting my response. “He asked if a knife was a tiny sword,” I saw my trainer crack the faintest smile.I decided to add on “He also asked if steel made water when I turned on the faucet.”  Alosrin chuckled as he picked up two wooden swords.

“So, he may be naive about conveniences, but all Galrans are barbaric. You’d be dumb to forget that.” Alosrin pushed the wooden sword to my chest.

“Grab a shield,” he kept going back to stare at Keith. “Why does your Galran have one?” I stifle a laugh.

“Um, he was excited about seeing such refined polished wood.”

“That’s strange.”

“Don’t be so ethnocentric, it could be a different custom.”

“It could be,” Alosrin admitted. “But it could also be strange.” He is like talking to a brick wall. Let’s see if I can at least put a dent in that.

We walk back onto the grass. The shield was circular it was like a large wide mahogany bowl without the indent and two metal latches attached to it, on the side that didn’t curve. The swords were made to be the same weight as a regular combat sword, these were hand me down swords from the soldiers in training for the Altean Army. You could see the nics and wear and tear in them.

Keith stared at the swords now he was attentive. His hands rested over each other as he observed the battle about to commence. His expression lacked emotion. I hadn’t been used to seeing Keith passive, could I have potentially disappointed him or simply bored him? I don’t know which is worse.

I decide to try and make myself seem more impressive by swinging the sword in a circular motion by quickly spinning the hilt, which normally I do without an issue, but now with Keith as an audience I fail.

“Giving up already?” Alosrin jeered staring down at my fallen sword. I scoff and pretend as if I did that on purpose. “I thought I saw a red ant.” Alosrin’s face told me he knew I was lying. I could careless for what he thought, currently, I stole a quick glance to look at Keith and he had a faint smile as he sat and watched on the bench underneath in the shade. Even if he was grinning as a by-product of my attempt of appearing cool, that makes me happy because I caused him glee.

I took hold of my sword.

“Let’s go.” The goal of swordfighting is to bring the blade to your opponent’s neck which causes an immediate ceasefire or have them be declared unfit to continue to fight by a mediator. In the real competition we use real swords, but we aren’t trying to kill one another because killing it bad. We tend to leave a few nicks on our opponent, but nothing bad enough to kill them or injure them permanently. In fact, training for sword fighting tends to leave more injuries than the actual competition. The wooden sword is a blunt object, but it can’t cut you so people assume they have more leeway to be violent. Hypothetically, these should be safer, but if people swing hard enough it can, and it has, broken bone and torn skin, it’s ruined more careers then the actual sword fighting has.

Alosrin swung first. I raised my shield to avoid the sword colliding with my skull. In the time it took him to lift his weapon I brought my shield down and I struck him in his side with my own. He grunted at me, the blow caused him to sidestep, he was still wincing and I noticed he held his shield closer to his torso.

“You all right there, bud?” My voice has sarcasm intertwined with it as my friend and I continued to circle each other. He let out a small breath of laughter, “Never better.” Now, I spun my sword succesfully, feeling myself getting into the swing of things.

My entire focus was on winning and just that. I held my sword on tight watching Alosrin. He was still covering the side I hit, the side I hit had been his right side which was also the side he held his sword. He held the shield uncomfortably, it told me he was vulnerable. Normally, I tend to attack a spot repeatedly knowing that’s my opponent’s weak spot, Alosrin claims that’s unethical, but that’s how you win. I always stop injuring a side when I think it’s going to do more than bruise them. I would hate myself if I caused someone an immense amount of anguish.

Alosrin jerked forward lunging his sword toward me. I twirl around him as a means to avoid him and before he could turn to face me. I kick him behind his knees forcing him to bend and I place my sword at the back of his neck.  I grin as I pant feeling drained from our fight.

“Congratulations.” I  was unable to see Alosrin’s face, but the smile was evident in his voice. It must be bittersweet when your student beats you. You’re proud because you taught them well enough to win, but also in the process you’ve lost.

I heard clapping originating from the sidelines. Alosrin motioned toward the sound before I did. It was Keith.

“That was most splendid, my Prince!” My smile remains on my face with light chuckles along with it. I put my sword to my side making my way toward him. In the background I heard Alosrin groan getting up from the floor. “I wish I could be as talented as you.” I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly as if I am not relieved to hear his praise.

“All you got to do is practice.”

“Speaking of practice, didn’t the chef mention something about a bow?” Oh, yeah, I had completely forgotten about that. It was all I was thinking about before we got to the gym, but then I was preoccupied by Keith.

I turn on my heels to face Alosrin.

“Did Pidge drop off a bow here?”

“Yeah, in a way, their brother did. He said they didn’t want to risk seeing any part of you that they didn’t need to see.”  Sounds like something Pidge would do. Then I could feel my own face light up like a little kid would during their birthday receiving their presents.

“Where is it?” Alosrin pointed to a side near where the oil jars had been located. At first I didn’t see it because it didn’t look like the bow I was used to, but I ran toward it once I saw the familiar shape in the front. As soon as I had been in front of it I squealed in excitement.

Pidge made me a new toy. I lifted it up from the pillar it was leaning against.

I held it up and brought it down repeatedly to test the weight. It was slightly heavier than my normal bow. It had metallic circles at both ends of the bow with multiple cables running down them.  Alosrin came toward my side after I heard him placing the equipment we just used back.

“Pidge said they used a pulley mechanism, that it should cause for more stability and accuracy then the normal recurve. They called it a compound bow.” I nodded pretending like I understood what that meant.

“Oh, I see,” I did not see. “Anyway, I think I had enough practice for contact sports. I am going to test this baby out. I don’t think targeting practice would be good here.” I glance to look at all the men wrestling.

“I second that,” Alosrin turned back to glance at Keith who hadn’t moved from his seat, but now he was staring at the sky. “Be careful with the Galran.”

“But he is harmless.”

“No Galran should be trusted.”

“But-” Alosrin put his hand to my face gently, making sure I stared at him with a stern voice. He spoke harshly.

“I trust you and your abilities, but be on your guard. Promise me.” I put my hand in front of our faces and I push his hand away from my cheek.

“Okay, fine,” I drone out. “I will be on my guard against a puppy.”   
“Puppies can become hounds.” I roll my eyes.

“No offense, Alo, but you’re really taking the fun out of my new toy, I’m going to go now,” I make my way across the field and I shout toward him. “Bye!”

I step in front of Keith which seemed to pull him out a daze,

“Lance.” For  a brief moment I thought I saw hints of annoyance, but maybe that was just my imagination, or Alo getting into my head, because he perked up instantly. “Glad to see you back.” He eyes flittered down to my chest and then to my new weapon. It was close to my thigh, he motioned to touch one of the wheels which was practically touching me, but this time I didn’t stop him.

He stared at in astonishment.

“That’s a bow?” His voice drenched in awe. “You Alteans find new ways to intrigue me.” My cheeks flare up from the kind words.

“Thank you,” I place the weapon in front of him, I’m going to need to gather arrows, I wonder if I can use the same one’s I have or if Pidge has specialized bows, I guess I’ll have to ask them. “Can you hold this? I’m going to pat myself down before I put my clothes back on.” He put it on his lap considerately.

“Of course, my Prince.” He smiled toward me.

“Lance, Keith.” I remind, him, but he tilted his head in confusion.

“You can call me Klance,” I combined my words and I shook my head. “Sorry, I mean, just call me Lance.”

“Oh, right. I forgot, sorry, my Lance.”  I couldn’t tell because we were in shade, but I am pretty sure his face went rosy as he corrected himself. “My apologies, Lance.”

“You can call me, my Lance, too.” I wink down toward him and before I strut away to gather a towel that stood by a nearby pillar, I swear I heard him gulp.  

I was watching Keith while getting the gunk off of me. For a moment, I stunned with my boldness, but then he shook his lips, let out a breath, and viewed the bow obviously enthralled.

Keith eyes were glued to the bow and I to him.

 

**Keith**

I’m not going to lie, when Lance told me, we were going to meet the inventor I was eager at the opportunity. I’ve heard so much, and seen, so much of their crafts, already. If I could learn how to build any of what I have witnessed so far, I would be able to make even more money than intended. After, I become King of Galra I could bring these ‘sinks’ and streams to Galra and tax the rich for it so much they’ll be paying for the poor. Shiro would be so proud of me. Look at me, thinking of doing good, I could feel him patting me on the back with his metal arm. Which was the one thing he actually let me steal, it was from a store instead of an actual amputee, if I stole from a disabled person then Shiro would have objections. The story of how Shiro lost his arm is pretty unfortunate, but I don’t want to think about that.

The reason Lance had gone back to his room was drop off his bow for safe keeping he put it in his closet where he also changed into more typical Altean clothing. It hid the tattoos on his torso which was a crime, one should never cover up art, but in the process of going back to his room I had confirmed a trait of Lance.

He is a fool.

He left his key in his door and then he laughed. “Good thing no one took that, this is the only one in existence. That would be bad.”

“Yes, indeed, it would be.”

Thanks, Lance for giving me this vital information. Perhaps, I’ll kill him in his sleep then I’ll lock his corpse in his room. If I place the key in Allura’s possession, announce ‘I am worried about Lance he won’t leave his room. Allura was the last in his room she told me he would be fine, but I’ve been knocking and he hasn’t responded.’ If I ensure someone with a big mouth connects the key to Allura after they bust through his room to find Lance with his throat slit, Altea will be left without a royalblood on the throne. After, eradicating Lance, all I have to do is figure out where her room is located and figure out how to plant the key there without being spotted. From there I would need to flee Altea before fingers point to me. I would already be considered a target since I am a Galra, after all.  But, if I fake my own death then I could be written off as a suspect.

How I would do this is fairly simple,I’ve done it five times before,  you find someone of similar build to you. It doesn’t matter their complexion, but that part comes later. You find them, and this part is a personal preference, but I prefer to kill them before I hang them, better a quick death, I am somewhat humane. Then you find a noticeable tree,  to make it easier for the people who are looking for you. Douse them in oil and set them ablaze, all skin burns obsidian black if in the flames long enough which they will be. You have to leave a note of course, with something that they would know to identify you by. For me, it’ll be my earrings. In the suicide note, I’ll say something about  star-crossed lovers, we couldn’t be together as Prince and servant, but the afterlife holds no bounds. I’ll confirm what the Alteans want to think by giving them a  weak, cheesy, over-romanticized death from a Galran servant.

Now, the best part about dying is the element of surprise.Gazing into your enemies eyes and watching them realize how much of an ass they’d been to fall for it and it’s even more satisfying when your opponent underestimated you or judged you.Surely, after I kill Zarkon when he takes over Altea for me, the Atleans will think I’m a demon raised from the dead or realise they’ve been played, but by then it would be too late. I’d have control of the Galra Army, if they’d tried to fight back. There is no doubt the Army of Altea would be decimated.

But, all of this plan is based around that key, which is currently hanging around his neck. I’ll have to keep an eye on what he does with it and I have when we made our journey toward Pidge’s residence.

As Lance and I walk downstairs to the basement where Pidge and their family I ask Lance a question.

“Why is that the only key?” The key with an L on the end had been tucked into his shirt. It had been that way when I was first introduced to him. I’m going to assume that it tends to rest on his chest when he doesn’t forget about it.

“Oh, my dad gave it to me. He gave it to me as a little kid-” I cut him off momentarily not thinking as an assassin, but as a peasant.

“Your father blessed you with that room when you were a small child?”I halted walking alongside him in the long corridors and my envy was evident. “Do you know where I lived I was small? No where, I was homeless.” My words don’t have a bark, but I didn’t like how I sounded pitiful. I didn’t mean for those words to come out of my mouth. I placed my palms over my lips.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.” My speech was muffled, and I could see the shock in Lance’s face. How can someone respond to that? I watched him as he tried to formulate words, but I didn’t want him to console me. “You can forget what I said.” I place my hands to my side and I bow, apologizing once more.

He brought his hands gently to my shoulders it forced me to stare at him in his face.He protested.

“No, no, it’s fine. I’d like to get to know more about you,” He beamed toward me, but I was focused on the touch his warm fingertips against my bare shoulders. He removed one of them, but walked by my side casting an entire arm on both of my shoulders bringing me closer to him. He motioned to the empty hall that had candle chandeliers and magnificent murals all around us. “And you never need to be concerned with being on the streets. You live here now,” He smelled of fresh grass, he was standing very close to me, I took in a deep breath closing my eyes, feeling unwanted comfort. “And maybe if  you feel homesick, your brother can reside here too.” My eyes shot wide as I faced him, swiftly.

“What did you say?” all the air rushed out of my mouth.

“Your brother could in as well,” Lance’s eyebrows knitted together bring and he scratched his head. “Did I say something wrong, you’ve gone pale?”  

“No, of course not.” I stared down at the floor as I thought of the possibilities of Shiro actually moving here. I wouldn’t get the money from Zarkon or become the Galra king, but would I need that? Why would I care for all that power, when I could enjoy the sunrise. When I wouldn’t have to kill Lance. When I could watch the sunset. When I wouldn’t have to kill Lance. When I could watch the clouds. When I wouldn’t have to kill Lance. When I could eat all the food I want without fear of going hungry. When I wouldn’t have to kill Lance.

I could watch the stars with Lance. I could train with Lance. I could smell flowers with Lance. I could get to know Lance. I could fall madly in love with Lance. I could be with Lance.

I raise on the tips of my toes, feeling my eyes water slightly at the euphonious idea, bringing my face close to his, our noses touching,one hand caressing a side of his face while the other wraps softly around his neck, staring into his blue eyes and dilated pink pupils then to his lips. I could feel our breaths intertwining as I smile and laugh bringing my forehead close to his. His hands were resting on my sides as I practically jumped into his arms. I was about to lean in finally closing the gap between us, but then I realized everything wrong with the plan.

One: I didn’t know the exact location of Shiro. I know Thace is caring for him at an infirmary, but when I was involved with the guild, there wasn’t an infirmary. Thace doesn’t have a home he constantly lives in. I have no idea where he could possibly be.

Two: there is someone in the Altean castle who works for Zarkon as well. If I betrayed him he would kill me as well.  They would report my actions back to him, most likely declare war on Altea making my choice worthless.

Three: on the most superficial level that in no way compares to the life or death situations. If somehow I did find Shiro and even if somehow I got Zarkon’s personnel before they got me, it doesn’t change the fact I am from Galra and the royals believe I am solely Galran. Alteans are known to have bad blood with Galrans. Even if that wasn’t working against me, I am in a lower class. Royalty must wed their same class. Only in my dreams could a servant realistically end up with their Prince.

I lowered myself from him, looking at the walls, unhooking my arm from around his neck, with the heavy realization. I would have to kill Lance. I wish he hadn’t said those words, or else, I would have never realized how much I don’t want to kill the Prince.

 _No_ , I rationalized, I just met him, I don’t care for him. I don’t care for the way he hasn’t looked down upon me like the rest of the Alteans. I don’t care for the way he didn’t intrude of me when I was watching the blue sky this morning. I don’t care for the way he trusted me to hold his new arrow. I don’t care for how he picks himself back up when he falls down. I care about none of that. I could care less about how he has treated me with nothing, but respect despite how I was originally presented.

He shouldn’t be rewarded with my affections for just being a decent person. That’s what this was, I am so used to being around nefariousness, I was blinded by someone who treated me well. My feelings were a mistake.

“Thank you,” my head felt heavy and it hung low.. I brought my hand that touched his cheek and slide it down to feel his neck. I grazed the chain, but I didn’t pull it off. If I truly planned on stealing it, I would have done so with my other hand before I removed it from him. No, now isn’t the right time. I have to plan out my escape before I even think of doing that.

“But, that won’t be necessary. I’ll be out of my indenture soon,” I could easily forge false paperwork to prove my lie. “As glorious as the offer is. I think Shiro and I, would prefer not to intrude.”  My hands were now placed in front of me while I bowed.

I was staring at my feet unable to look at Lance. I stare in bewilderment as it seems familiar, the tiled floors look recognizable to something, I have seen it before, but where? In my peripheral I notice the walls and then I remember why I knew this! My dream, I was running through the castle because of a light, then I fell through the floor.

I guess I have a good idea of architecture.

Lance broke the silence with a light chuckle.

“Well, okay, I guess,” I lift my head to face him. “You know what’s best for you, after all.” His voice was shaking, he cleared his throat. “We’re close to Pidge, so, let’s go.” He turned around from and began walking ahead of me.

I wipe away the remnants of my tears, quickly. I watched Lance strolled onward and he placed his arm in the middle of his chest. Approximately, where his key should be. It’s more of a matter of when I am going to get that key, rather, then how. Now, I know exactly how I can take it from him.

 

**Lance**

I can feel my heart race at a level that I, personally, believe is not okay! This boy is bad for my health! His face was, like, so close to mine, how had that happened?! Alosrin said I should be on guard, but he was thinking of all the wrong reasons!

Keith was about to kiss me, no doubt about that, right? No one, not even Galran customs can be like that, no one would do that, look lovingly at you, just to tell you that they aren’t interested, but this begs many questions. Why did he change his mind? What did I do wrong?  

I glance back quickly to make sure he is still behind me and he is, but my goodness. It’s hard to catch a glimpse of him right now and not think of the almost-kiss between us. I was able to deeply gaze into his eyes and I saw more flecks of color than I originally assumed. Grey, but some blue, I even thought I saw purple in his irises, but that must’ve been my imagination. Only Atleans have colored irises.

I chide myself. There was the man I’d been pining for and he was right there in front of you. Yet, I didn’t remember every detail, I could already feel the soft ticklish wisps of his dark hair dissipating against my forehead, the smell of lavender form his hair was slowly leaving me.

Keith was right in front of me and I didn’t even make an effort to try and convince him to stay. How could I?

He was right, once his debt is paid he is entitled to his own freedom, and he wanted to spend time with his brother, Shiro, is what I think he said his name was. I am happy for him that his indenture ends soon, but how soon? I don’t want to lose him just yet, not until I get to know the real him. Yeah, I am swooning over him already, but honestly, that’s all one dimensional, I like his looks and how he treats. I know that servants aren’t who they really are for like the couple of days, this is his grace period to be the Keith he thinks I want him to be, but I want to know the real him, how he really treats people. I want to fall for that Keith. I think I have seen glimpses of that Keith too. He is curious, kind, and amusing. I just hope I’m not a fool who falls for the _idea_ of him, rather than who he actually is.

I am glad muscle memory worked. I was in my own head too much, but I still managed to make it in front of the workshop. It the one place in the castle that doesn’t match the rest. The lower you go in the castle they dimmer it's gets because of the lack of window. There’s more candle lights giving the darkness a bit of an orange glow. Instead of marble there was foundation of concrete and rocks as I walked closer toward I could hear the tinkering going on, the basement was also a blacksmith workshop, but Pidge and their family has their own section toward the back.

You also knew you were closer toward the bottom when it got hotter. You knew you were at the bottom when water met with your sandals, it’s not supposed to be there, but the blacksmiths tend to spill a lot of water after they dip orange glowing blades they just shaped. You would think that they get used to the steam arising after they cool the hot metal, but apparently not.

I turn to Keith and he was staring at his feet with an unusual perplexity, but that could also be read as annoyance.

“Oh, yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you about the water.”

“No, that’s not a problem,” He pointed upstairs with his fingers. “If we were upstairs at this same spot, would we be at the room with the murals?” I stare up into the darkness looking at all the stairs we walked down, They spiraled down and there were plentiful amounts of candles, yet it wasn’t as well lit as it could’ve been. Even if there were candles burning at every other step.

“Um,” I have to visualize the castle with my mental map. “If I had to really think about it, yes?” I say with a tad bit of uncertainty. Then I return to Keith with my own curiosity piqued. “Why the interest?”  I started to walk alongside him guiding him past the hammering in the

“Oh, I thought I should get to know the palace, I am going to be here a while.”

“Yeah,” he was talking about his indenture. “How long is that?”

“Um,” Keith scratched the back of his head.  “I guess, you tell me that. I don’t know how Altean currency works, but with Galran money I have about a month left to pay and since that’s being transferred to you I’m not sure now, actually.” Wow, I can pinpoint the exact places where my heart is cracking. Only a month?

“How much do you have left to pay?”

“I think,” he was absent-minded as if he couldn’t care about the exact minute details of his own freedom. If I were I bound to someone I would know down to the penny how much I needed to pay. “Maybe about it’d be worth about five hundred gold pieces, but I’m not sure. I need to check the papers. How much time would that be in Altea?” If he only had five hundred gold left he would leave by the end of this week. Personal servants get paid one hundred gold a day, if we converted our money to into gold, that’s practically chump change. I know this, yet I don’t say that, instead I lie.

“I didn’t realize Galra paid so well, that’d be about two months you’d be working off.” What’s an extra month? That’s not that bad, right?

“Living in the lap of luxury wouldn’t be so bad for an extra month.” His words were laced with disappointment, I caved in and told him the truth. Forcing someone to stay against their will is so wrong, I am such a fucking idiot! Why would I  even considered doing that?

“Actually,” I heave out a dry laugh. “I was joking,” I shouldn’t have made that joke it was cruel. I hope he could hear the underlying apology through my tone. “That would be paid off in a week,” His expression was vulnerable. He wasn’t pleased to hear that either.

“You know, I think I was mistaken. My debt is one thousand five hundred,” the sides of his lips curled. “That means I stay here for at least a month, right?” I should not have sighed of relief to hear that, but I did.

“Yes.” Maybe in the course of our time together I can convince him to work here without the looming dread of debt hanging over his head. He was focused in front of him.

Without realizing it we had made it to Pidge’s area.

“Why do they get their own quarters?” Keith inquired. “I don’t mean that in a bad way,” he added on quickly. “I just, don’t understand why?”

“Watch.” a smirk graces my lips. I knock four times once on the top twice in the middle and then on the top of the door again on the basic wood grained door, it has a lock on it and it could be opened by a key, but it also has the ability to open via knock by itself. I don’t know how Pidge did it, but they set it up where specific sounds triggered a movement in the lock.

“Woah, who did that?!” Keith walked into the workshop, or as I refer to it the toy room, and peered behind the door. He didn’t spot anyone so he looked in amazement.

“Technically, Pidge did, but also technically the door did.” I walked inside the bright room. Pidge was working on something I also did not understand. They called it a lightbulb’ and all I knew is that it had glass around it and it made metal glow which produced the light. They tried explaining it to me, but through my various nodding and smiling they deduced I didn’t understand and told me the gist of it was it that it can change the world, but their dad was trying to figure out how to make it accessible to all.

There were various bulbs instead of candles littered throughout the workshop. They all caught Keith’s attention.

“What are these?!” He ran to a lightbulb that was  glowing brightly and as he was poking the glass I saw another door opening at the end the room and I heard my small friend’s voice. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you!” They told Keith, but by then it was too late. He winced, jerking his hand back, and then rubbing the tip of his pointer finger.

“Ow, that burned me!” He shrieked.

“Duh, it’s hot.” Pidge regarded this as obvious. They shouted to the back door. “I was right, it’s just Lance!”  Pidge waved toward me and I mirrored them. I was still close to the front door, but I waved back and motioned closer to Keith and Pidge. “Lance and-” Pidge’s caught a glimpse at Keith’s leather necklace. “Friend?”  At first they didn’t appreciate it, but then the shook their head, allowing their orange hair to bounce about, and shrugged extending their hand no longer caring.

“I’m Pidge, nice to make your acquaintance,” Pidge had oil smudges all over their face and their hands were filled with grime. In the corner of my eye I saw Keith grin. “Your name’s Keith, right?”

“Yeah, but they are more important things than my name,” spoke quickly, wishing to get to the point. “like your inventions.The magic stream is one of my personal favorites. How did you do it?” Pidge gleamed.

“Well,” they elongated the word more than they necessary. “Since you asked,” then Pidge and Keith started to have a lengthy discussion. I tried to butt into the conversation, but once again I was not comprehending what they were talking about. Despite Keith having no knowledge prior to even the most simple tools like knives, he genuinely looked as if he understood what Pidge was saying. He was able to ask questions that were actually on task and help him grasp the subject.

The two of them got along well, right off the bat, and I was actually seeing the real Keith. It was bittersweet. It was sweet since Keith was so excited about learning and he was bonding with Pidge, but bitter because I was. I wanted to get to know the real Keith and yeah if my friends got to know him that’s cool too, but I would prefer to be the first one.

I walk to the other room to talk to Matt, Pidge’s brother, maybe he knows what type of arrows I can use for my bow. Pidge and Matt look like identical twins. They both have round circular glasses, orange hair that defies gravity, freckles skittered underneath their eyes and over their nose bridge, the sole difference is height. Pidge is significantly smaller than Matt, but had it not been for that. I would never be able to tell them apart.

I stroll into their room, it wasn’t littered with their latest invention, just a table and scrolls. This is where they plan out a new inventions, where they create detailed instructions on how to build and implement for other scientist and engineers, and everything else that goes into making Altean products.

“Hello, inventors,” Matt Holt and Sam Holt, Pidge’s father, glance up at me quickly with a simple “Hi, Lance.” then they return back to their work. When I don’t leave and clear my throat.

“Is it my turn?” Matt asked his dad.

“Yeah,” Matt groaned at his dad’s response flicking his head up toward me.

“We aren’t making you anything weird,”Matt squinted toward me and his glasses glinted. “Not after last time.” I raise my hands defensively flailing them around while laughing awkwardly.

“No, no, nothing like that,” I wanted to prank my sister, so I asked for a metallic mouse that looked somewhat realistic or as realistic as it could get. I lied to Matt saying I wanted to see if the royal cat would play with it. He is a man of science and somehow I convinced him this was important for zoology and he was inspired. Then I placed the rat in her bed, if her hair hadn’t already been white it would’ve turned white. I live underneath her floor and I heard her scream through the floors. From then on I was banned for asking the Holts to make me things, but Pidge pulls through for me. “I just had a question about my company bow.”

“Company bow?” Matt raised an eyebrow and laughed. “Oh, he means the compound bow?” Samuel Holt snickered along with his son shaking his head as he worked on his writings. Almost instantaneously, I felt guilty about laughing a Keith for not knowing about something. I didn’t understand how condescending that could seem until the genius in front of me just did it. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Are there special arrows for it or can it work fine with regular ones?”

“You’re regular arrows should be fine.”

“That’s good to know. Thanks!” I’m excited! I’m going to start to practice at the target fields and show off my mad skills to Keith, but as I am heading out Matt calls out to me.

“Oh, wait Lance,” I turn on my heels raising my eyebrows.

“What’s up?”

“Tell Allura I said congratulations,” I bring my brows closer together.

“For what?”

“I overheard she is announcing her coronation later this afternoon.” I heard a ringing in my ears, I rubbed my left ear, maybe I heard wrong.

“Can you repeat that?” Then he did, he told me about my sister’s succession. I knew it was coming, so I don’t know why it came across as a surprise to me. Altea had to have a person in power, officially, so our allies felt security with us. This was a good thing, so I don’t know why my mouth instantly dried.

“Will do.” My face grimaced, despite the fact I wanted to come across as happy, proud even, for my sister. I left their room in a scowl.

Now, I saw Keith and Pidge were still talking to each other. Keith was laughing, his arms were crossed, his eyes met mine quickly and then back to Pidge, but then he turned his whole body toward me and addressed me.

“Hey, can I serve out my indenture under Pidge? They are beyond cool!” His body language and tone obviously showed he was joking, but I took it to heart. It was an accidental blow, but nonetheless it wounded me. Pidge then commented.

“Yes! That would be so fun, we can talk more about aliens.” Keith nodded yes, aggressively giving off a wide smile. “Lance over here, isn’t a believer.” Keith pouted at me once Pidge said that.

“Aw, really?”Then his focus return on Pidge and he was happy again. “ You have no idea how happy I am to meet someone who believes in them as much as I do! This is great, hey do you-”

“Keith we’re going.” I brush past them, making my way upstairs. It was rude, but I didn’t want them to see the pout that stained my face.

“Lance, are you alright?” Keith questioned as I stomped along the way to my room we were walking across the lobby.

“Fine.” Keith hadn’t responded, we walked in silence, which was broken when a servant who was not Keith stopped me in my tracks said. “Prince Lance! We have great news, we’ve been looking all over for you”

“Yeah, I already heard about Allura’s crowing.” There was more edge in my speech then intended. I saw her recede slightly in her cheery disposition.

“Oh, well, I have more news to share.”

“On with it then.” I was a bit pestered and having someone this upbeat didn’t seem to help. Why hadn’t Allura come to me first about her coronation? After all, it’s my birthright.

“The gifts had been sorted, from last night, and yours are resting in your room.” She appeared meek compared to when she first introduced herself to me. I felt bad, but not bad enough to apologize. However, I mild my attitude.

“Thank you.” I love gifts, so that does make me feel better, but I must share my congratulations to my sister. ”Where is Allura?”

“I believe her room.”

“Alright, thanks again.” She nodded courteously to me before leaving.

I face Keith with more enthusiasm, knowing I had gifts awaiting me.

“Ready to open presents?”

“Yes, my-” Keith closed his eyes, pinching his lips down on each other, correcting himself, then he opened his eyes slowly staring at me.  “Yes, Lance, that sounds fun.”

“You know what else is fun, Keith?”

“What?”

“A race.”

“Where to?” Keith had the same expression he had with Pidge when they spoke of aliens, when I issued him this challenge.

“My room.”

“You’re on!” Keith darted in front of me.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” I start yelling toward him, unable to hide my amusement.

“Nothing you’re not used to, cheap shot!” So, he had been paying attention to my wrestling match. Aw, that means he saw me lose! Well I’m not going to lose again, I’ll beat him in this race!

 

I lost the race.

We were both huffing and puffing as we neared my door. I forgot about the amount of stairs I had to get to my level, but Keith still managed to get ahead of him. I pulled the key out from undershirt, this time I didn’t forget it, I lifted it off of my head, and I opened my door. Keith was watching the lock analytically.

“Unfortunately, this one does not have the knock code.” I jester and I place my key back on my shoulders. I put my hand on the small of Keith’s back. I felt his back arch from my touch and he let out a small gasp. His cheeks became slightly pink and I didn’t realize how sensitive he was to touch.

We walked in my room together. We walked into my bedroom. I saw nothing, so I ran to my dining room and on the table I saw a lot of scrolls.  I audibly showcased my disgust. Ew, reading. I thought I was going to get something fun like toys. Why would anyone like reading? Before Keith could walk to me, I told him to wait in my room, the gifts were just letters.

I grabbed my bow from my closet, they should have arrows in the target field.

“You’re not going to open your letters?”Keith spoke loud enough so I could hear.

“Yeah, I will later, let’s say congrats to my sis.”

“Didn’t the lady say she was in her room?”

“Yeah, it’s not far if that’s your concern, her room is the floor above us.” Keith moved his head to look above him, then back at me, then his face became crimson. At first, I didn’t get it, but then I did. I poked fun at him a little.

“I know exactly what you’re thinking,” He was blushing more than before, if that was even possible.

“You do?”

“Of course, I do.” I reassure him with a grand grin. “And there’s no shame in it.”

“There isn’t? You don’t think it’d be weird?” Keith averted my eyes staring at my bed. He was rubbing one of his elbows.

“Nah, there’s nothing wrong with being scared of a girl,” Keith’s head snapped us to watch me. “I get it, Allura is intimidating, and now that you know you’re so close, you’re embarrassed.”

“What?” He sounded confused, but then all of a sudden he changed his stance and he started laughing  wildly. “Actually,  you know what Lance, you are so smart,” he snapped his fingers together while moving his arm across his chest. He placed one hand on his side and the other moved around flamboyantly. “You caught me, that is,” he let out a chuckle. “Exactly, what I was thinking.”

“I know,” I pointed toward myself, “that you know.” then back to him. “That I now know.” Back to myself. “That you,” I point to Keith once last time. “Are lying.” Keith had pits of fake laugher.

“Ha, no, pfft, what? No, Lance, you hit on the nail, the first try.” Watching him flustered was one of the best things I have ever experienced in my life.

“Okay, so because I can tell you’re still lying,” Keith and I are both playful right now. The atmosphere is so lively, compared to how I felt before, with all my inner brooding. Keith made me happy. I continued on “ something I said caused you to think something  that made all the blood in your body rush like that,” I snap my fingers together. “ so, because I am a nosy fuck, I think I am now entitled to know exactly what it was, if I don’t” I shrug my shoulders, sucking in my teeth. “I’m sorry, I’m going to have to take drastic measures.”

“And what are these drastic measures?” Keith smirks. I put my bow down letting it rest against a wall.

“Keith,” My hand meets my chest melodramatically,  “I don’t even think you want to know.” My fingers are in Keith’s direction as my palm faces the ceiling. “I don’t think you’re ready, but this will be your final warning.”

“Okay,” Keith shrugged. “You’ll never get me to tell.” He was pushing his pink lips into a line, but it was hard for him to keep it still because he was unable to stifle his laughter.

“Fine, Keith, but I just got one question for you,” I start making my way toward him.

“And what would that be?” Seeing how he reacted with just a simple touch to the back, I think this is going to get a lovely reaction.

“Are you ticklish, Keith?” His smile  dropped as he shook his head.

“Oh god, no,” Keith raised his hands above his shoulders He was backing away from me closer to my bed. “Lance, don’t do this to me.” Those were Keith’s last were before I was viciously tickling him. Keith was trying to squirm away, but I had him in my grasp as he kept laughing.

“Lance,” he kept screaming my name. “Oh, my god” He couldn’t stop laughing, but he was trying to push me away, but I was not letting go. I didn’t even let go when Keith fell on back on my bed. I continued to lightly touch his sides and his smile was radiating everywhere like it was it’s own form of light and pure goodness. It wasn’t until he managed to grab my wrists and push them above his own head away from his side when I realized the position we were in.

I was hovering over him, kneeling in between his legs, and with us both wearing short Altean garments. The warmth of his soft legs were right next to mine. His skirt had been flipped over his torso. He would’ve been left indecent had it not been for undergarments. The thought made my pulse race.

“I thought that if we got too loud your sister would hear us.” Keith panted as I flushed at the insinuation. “Now, please get off of me.”

I rolled off of him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He finally told me what embarrassed him and I am a man of my word, even though I wouldn’t have minded continuing so we can get _loud_. After, I moved away from him. He quickly closed his legs pulling down his skirt, then he got off of the bed.

“I-I-I’m going to get some air.” Keith announced, before he rushed outside. It was the afternoon, I saw the sun was starting to set. I was watching him from his backside and I could tell he was patting down his hair, using his hands to comb through it, bringing some strands of his hair behind his ears.

I couldn’t help, but feel glee.

He had been thinking of me, in that way, and I felt like through this tickling session. Keith and I had bonded, like I saw the authentic Keith. I learned that Keith is daring and loves a challenge.

Well, so do I.

I look over at my bow.

I wonder if he knows how to shoot? Maybe, that could be our first date.  Then I heard banging at my door.

“Ewwwww!” Leave it my sister to complain. What  did I do wrong this time? “I can hear you two from upstairs!”  

My jaw drops.

Keith was right this room situation will present itself as an issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo i know there is only like seven comments, but you don't understand how happy that makes me that is so nice :D so i wanna share this song with you guys it's so catchy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3XK1e5VCRI  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Keith**

Last night, made my job much more difficult, on the account of my own actions. Thinking about it made my head ache even more than it already was. I better not vomit in this store, that would be embarrassing. 

I guess there is a silver lining in this though. Now, I  _ have _ to kill Lance because the amount of blackmail he has on me is far too grand. Everything was normal, or semi-normal before the incident took place.

After, Lance and Allura had their conversation while I was internally screaming about Lance on the balcony and the way he hovered over me on the bed.  He took me behind the castle and my vision had been cast down upon the vast garden, I was taken aback by it’s natural beauty. The pink flowers flowed freely against the wind, except in the lane that had the targets on them, in that place there had been vivid green grass.  It felt nostalgic as if I had known this comfort all my life as if I was always able to embrace the serenity in mother nature, but I didn’t. I grew up with the anxieties of being born in Galra at the lowest tier. I can’t help but compare the two realities. The lifestyle of a Prince and peasant. 

At the fields, I evaluated Lance’s abilities like I had at the gymnasium. He was decent in swordfighting, horrid at wrestling, but as an archer his skills earned my praise. He would say the spot he intended to strike before he released the arrow. Without fail he succeeded. He even split the arrow with another arrow.He maybe average at close range fighting, but he bests me in long range. I would’ve applauded his feats to boost his ego and earn his trust as I have been doing, but the targets he used disgusted me. It disappointed me to find out Pidge had drawn the victims of the plague that eviscerates Galra. Lance claimed they were the undead, even though I could tell he was truly ignorant I was bothered by it. 

It reminded me of the Shiro I dreamt of with the disease inhabiting him it pained me to watch Lance shoot at the drawing in between the eyes or on his chest. I winced every time I heard the arrow rip through the portrait. Lance shot at the right arm and a terrible memory came back to me.

My initial meeting of Shiro, but worse, what I had done to him.

I tried to shake off the thought, but in order to do so I had to get away from Lance’s practice, but Lance was far too enthusiastic over his new weapon. It wasn’t a servant's place to deprive him of that. He was staring at the target, and I at him in my peripheral vision, his left arm was extended holding the exquisite bow, while his right had been pulling the arrow back sending it flying. Instead of looking directly on at the target I turned to look at Lance so he became the center of my vision. His gaze had been concentrated on where he was aiming, it was something that he lacked until now, but he was serious, he was composed. 

I viewed Lance as if he has been a statue carved from stone meant for display. The strands of his silver hair and how it rested softly atop his head. How his nose turned up ever so slightly. He inhaled and exhaled before taking a shot, I viewed how his chest expanded and compressed with each breath. I could see outlines of his muscles through the clothes he wore. You’d never expect simple clothes to have the ability to adorn someone, but maybe that was the point of Altean clothing. The intention is to accentuate natural beauty. 

When I was younger, I never cared for art. I didn’t have time to appreciate such frivolous things, but gazing at Lance I dared not think of time or it’s unjust hold on mortality. As I enjoyed the view of Lance I had forgotten the reason why I had been in Altea in the first place.

I always think and overthink, it’s gift that’s kept me alive, but a curse that causes constant cautiousness. But Lance? Lance has been too unpredictable for me to guess his next move, so I stopped trying and began enjoying. Lance makes me stop thinking.

“Keith,” Lance’s light eloquent voice carries me out of my daze. “Have you ever shot a bow before?”

“Of course not,” The words trails out of me innocuously, but the truth is I have. I’ll divulge that I am not very skilled at it, I am the opposite of Lance, talented in close range combat, but pitiful in long range. Lance brought his bow down and handed it toward me. 

“Would you like to try?” Lance shone a sincere smile that showed me his teeth were as white as his hair.

“Who would say no to a face like that?” I think aloud, but I’ve become too used to accidentally saying flirtatious sentiments toward to showcase my bashfulness and it seems so has Lance. He calmly replied with a smirk thanking me.

An odd wave of sorrow came over me in the sudden realization that I no longer had an influence on him to cause him to blush madly.

Lance and I almost switch spots. I take the stance of an archer, but instead of being in front of me instructing what I do from afar, he was behind me. His hand overlapping my own hand that held the bow. He whispered in my ear, telling me he has an arrow for me to shoot with. It was a simple and obvious statement, yet it had an effect on me. He was in such close radius to my neck my I felt every exhale. I place the tip of the arrow on the dock of the bow and held the feathers of the back of the bow along the string. I hadn’t been pulling on the bow string so my pulling arm was in a relaxed position since there was no tension in the string I pushed the arrow close to the inner area of the arm keeping the bow levelled. My elbow was slanted downward, but I knew when I drew it back I would need to keep above whatever I was aiming

“Steady your breathing,” he cooed. “When you draw back,” I felt his fingertips trace my forearm as he told me information I already knew. Normally, when people reiterate knowledge I define as common I become agitated, but not this time, especially when he was in close proximity. I was reassured and confident in my skills as an archer, I started to draw the string back, which caused him to move away since. Immediately, after he backed away, I didn’t have his touch or his calming voice to comfort me or teach me how to do this properly I was unsure, but to add onto my ineptitude I remembered the target was of  someone of the plague. The target altered showing me my brother in a sickly state and in a moment of shock I let go of the arrow. For a moment, I thought I saw blood oozing from the portrait.

Lance shouted proudly. “Woo! Right in the heart.” My hand trembled as I stared on, I handed the bow back to Lance placing it on his chest before storming off. 

This is what I get, by playing around with Lance I am inadvertently killing Shiro. I needed to see that, but I felt sick, my head spun, the tips of my fingers stuck like bees were stabbing me.

“Wait, Keith,”Lance clamored after me with worry,”What’s wrong?” I hadn’t walked far enough from him so he caught, my legs caved in, it was impossible to walk,  and I simply stopped functioning. I stared blankly down at my hands. They didn’t have blood on them, but I could imagine that they did. The red liquid wasn’t there, but the senses can never forget how it sticks. No matter how much you try and clean them, the blood is always on your hands, whether it’s visible or not. I’ve shed too much blood in the past, and I wasn’t ready to do it again, but what other choice did I have?

Zarkon was right and wrong. Right about Lance being kind, but wrong about it not affecting people like me. Apparently good people were my weakness. I had to choose between Shiro and Lance.  It wounded me, that I know Shiro would sacrifice his life to save me from this unbearable burden, to save a random person he never had even met, it wouldn’t even matter what their status was. The pain of  my sins met up with me, the lives I have taken, the lives I have stolen from other people, I don’t like killing people. I never liked taking innocent lives, I just did it because I was told to, no one beside Shiro told me otherwise.  

Shiro made me think that I had a choice. I could choose to do the right thing or the wrong thing, he made me think it was so simple. I believed in him, in his words, but now, now I didn’t believe I had any options. 

Lance knelt in front of me, holding my hands in his, which broke my infatuation with them. I forgot about the feeling of blood for a moment, he provided a distraction. I held onto his hands as if he would let go, rubbing his skin with my thumbs. 

“What’s wrong?” I heard him wince, I was squeezing his hands too hard, but what if he left? He will never be this warm again, what if I forgot how comfortable I am with him? Or how our hands melded together perfectly.

“The poster,”My speech was strained. “It- it looked too real, like,” I was exasperated, too tired to pretend. “I can’t kill a person, Lance.” I loosened my grip on his hands and faced him. 

“I can’t kill, Lance.”Lance was blankly returning my gaze, but then he laughed.

“That’s a good thing, killing people is bad,” Would he be laughing if he knew what I meant? That I have killed, but I can’t kill him. “You want to hear something, funny?” 

I bob my head up and down slowly waiting.

“My friend warned me about you,” I recede slightly, concerned that he knows who I really am, but he is still grinning which makes me stay. “But I just witnessed you get frightened over a piece of parchment. I thought you couldn’t hurt a fly, but you can’t even hurt paper.” 

My shoulders lurch forward, trying to stifle my own laughter. The irony of who Lance thinks I am is too much, had I appeared that weak? 

All the pent up energy I had before gets overshadowed in vicious laughter. I could feel the negativity draining, I clutched my stomach. It wasn’t that funny, but it was something else. It was a distraction and I was grateful for that.

We left the fields and by the time we got to his room, it was past dusk. And this is where I truly began to fuck up.

 

**Lance**

Last night was perfect! 

Keith and I made our way to our room and he was laughing about my joke. I am hilarious and I am honored Keith thinks the same. We walked through my front door. All I had to do was push past it. Keith was puzzled and he stopped in his tracks.

“I thought you said there’s only one key to get into the room?” 

“Oh, yeah,” I scratch the back of my head. I forgot about that. “see the lock to the front door broke a couple months ago.” I didn’t really see the need to get it fixed because it made it easier for the kitchen crew to bring food. I knew there should have been lunch or dinner up there by now. Almost on cue, the smell of steak was meeting me. I told my staff to not wait on me if I am not there for food, just to set it up, then leave. I always figure, I’ll get to it eventually.

“Keith, you’re about to get very happy. I think there’s bread waiting for us.” He lit up instantly, we start walking toward the dining room. There were two plates set up, we had steak with rosemary roasted potatoes and broccoli and Hunk accompanied us with wine and two silver chalices the top of the chalice had a matte coating and the base of it was laced with sapphire rhinestones. With the candle light on the table in between our plates made the air romantic. The soft glows on Keith’s face, I adored his face. I couldn’t stop falling for it, I put my elbow on the table and rested my cheek against my palm feeling my fingers curl. In this moment I was beyond content, everything felt right as I watched Keith pick up a piece of bread in each of his hands and munched on both of them alternating between bites. He finally caught that I was idolizing him and stopped eating. 

“Sorry,” I heard him swallow. “It’s just,” he took another bite and sighed. “really good.” 

“I can tell.” I mused, grabbing the tall glass bottle that carried the wine. I poured a cup. “Do you drink spirits?”Honestly, I was so smooth, I had no idea at the time what my simple question would lead to.

“Only for good luck.” Keith put down his food on his plate and grabbed his chalice. “I think I’m going to need it.” He extended it toward me with a purpose, but I didn’t know that was at the time.

“Why is that?” I pour wine into his cup.

“I’m dealing with the turmoil of crying over a piece of parchment.” His voice came across as sultry as he took a sip of the wine. He already had my attention, but now he had my lust. 

At first I thought it would be a drink or two, but he practically ended up drinking the entire contents of the bottle, his lips were stained by the drink it seemed as if he was wearing lip balm. 

The reason this night was perfect, was because I found out what kind of drunks Keith was. This innocent Galran gets so shit-faced he becomes an overly sexy god at some point, it was hilarious. 

At first, he practically threw himself at me. After dinner, when I was trying to sit up from my seat he pushed me back down and straddled me. I was being tested by some higher power last night. I knew he was inebriated and I was not going to break his trust by taking him to bed while he was incapable of making his own conscious decisions.Only the lowest tier of humanity would do something that despicable. Still, Keith was hot as fuck and I couldn’t touch him. It was so hard, no pun intended, when I had to be the one to stop him from touching me.

I was properly shook at first when he sat on my lap, so I couldn’t stop him from kissing me. I hadn’t been expecting it, the way his tongue effortlessly slipped into my mouth. His hands laced around my neck, his hands running through my hair, I sensed his fingers were accidentally picking up my key lifting it up and down between my chest.  I would’ve fallen deep into the kiss had it not been for the taste of the wine that I knew was the cause of his sudden erratic erotic behavior. 

That wasn’t how I want to be with Keith. I want simple Keith, not drunk off his ass Keith. Even though the kiss has been heated, it was anticlimactic, once again no pun intended, because it wasn’t genuine. I gently placed my hands on his shoulders to pull him away from my lips. 

“Down Keith,” I spoke in between pants. 

“What?” he pouted “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” I say fanatically as I start to push him off. “We can’t.”  He slipped off of me, as he nodded his head as if he understood what I meant. 

“I get it.” he spoke sullenly.

“That’s good.”I sat up from the seat and quickly walked away from it so Keith wouldn’t give me an impromptu lap dance. 

“We can’t have sex, because someone might walk in on us since the front door can’t be locked,” he crossed his arms shaking his head toward me. “If only you thought ahead, Lance.” 

I blushed, wondering who was the real roasted one, the potatoes I just ate or me? I never expected Keith, my Keith,  to speak this blunt and vulgar.  

“So, I can still make you blush?” Keith purred as he winked suggestively at me. I flushed furiously. “Oh, look I did it again, you know, I can make other things flush.” His hands were dipping dangerously low, as his tongue deliberately licked the top of his lips in a grandiosely. Even smirk was dangerous, I felt my heart pound every time he faced me!  I averted past him by suavely running away while shrieking.

He chased after me, which was actually pretty fun, until he managed to catch me. He had more strength than I thought he would posses. I sort of thought his muscles were for decoration, rather than being viable,  like he only had them to because they were aesthetically pleasing to his master. He pinned me up against the wall in my bedroom, locking my hands together above my head with only one of his.

He licked a side of my neck, I gasped. “Keith,” I stammered breathlessly. “You should stop.” His free hand touched my chain tugging on it gently.

“You know, you can buy me one of these and put it on collar.” Keith whispered in my ear seductively.

“I’ll  _ gladly _ get on my knees for you.” Keith is going to kill me, he is not allowed to say stuff like that without expecting me to die. Keith faced me once more our noses touching. 

“But, not right now,” He remove his grip on my hands. “Because you’re right, someone might walk in on us.” He was disappointed, his head downcast, and pangs of guilt were hitting me all over the place, but he perked up just as quickly as he was saddened.

“You want to know something?” he asked quietly looking over his shoulders. “I’m a virgin.” he whispered to me with one of his hands over resting on his cheek.

This I was actually shocked by I thought he was a pleasure servant.

“I was too busy,  _ working _ ” he said in air quotations, “I never had time. I never even have  _ good _ friends, until you.” He was walking away over to the balcony. “Believe it or not tonight was my first kiss.” He laughed opened the door and I followed behind him. 

Was I really his first kiss? I touch my own lips, feeling honored, letting him talk, not daring to stop Keith while he told me all this valuable information. I thought he was walking to the railing of the balcony at first, but instead he stopped in the middle of it and he laid on his back. I decided to copy him by laying down and staring at the stars beside him. I thought of the wish I made the night I met Keith. The stars really delivered.

“Who was your first kiss, Lance?” 

“What makes you think I had one?” Keith brought his hand up and shoved my shoulder, playfully. I was amused, he knew I was lying. “This girl, Nyma, but turns out she only kissed me so her friend could steal my toy,” I wonder if he is remembered what I’m said. “I was, like, five.”

“I was nineteen when I had my first kiss.” Keith rested his head on top of my chest. He wrapped his arms around my torso.

“I really like you, Lance,” he laughed dryly. “I don’t even think I realize how into you I am. Too bad you only have a month left,” I saw his eyes shut, as he yawned. Then I laid on the floor giddy with joy at Keith’s admission of his feelings for me.   
I was so giddy, it was hard to stay still, but I didn’t want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful. I didn’t want to stop that from happening. 

But, he made a valid point, we did only have a month left together.

 

**Keith**

I can barely remember last night, but of the fragments I do, I want to forget. I think the most embarrassing thing I did was fall asleep on him, I vaguely remember telling him I liked him, but, clearly I meant as a person, not as a romantic partner at all, not in the slightest. I don’t even think I kissed him or anything like that, so I shouldn’t be that embarrassed, but I am. When I woke up in the morning I was in bed, Lance was asleep on his blue velvet lounge chair in his living room. 

He told me in the morning over breakfast that he cradled me to his room in his arms, that we had a bonding moment, but I didn’t remember it. He seemed offended, but I was too hungover to pretend to care.  He also made it apparent to tell me he was getting the front door lock latched back on, like it was a big deal, maybe I mentioned it when I was blacked out?  I probably did, considering when I first found out it was broken I thought about how that would interfere with my plan of killing Lance. Since, I am not in a dungeon I am guessing I didn’t disclose what my actual profession is. 

I should not have drank that much, but I was in my head too much. The broken lock reminded me of my plan and from there everything snowballed. A constant fight in my head between Lance and Shiro. 

It should be no contest though, I have known Shiro for three years, he made me a better man, I met Lance three days ago. Lance should not have me feeling this type of way.

I don’t even know what this feeling would be called, but it’s there inside me, I can feel it tug at my heart whenever he smiles, laughs, or even breathe, but that shouldn’t be happening! I should only feel this way when I think of getting my fifteen million gold and become Galra King. 

Yes, that’s my resolve, my only one, why should I care about Lance’s life? In fact, it’s not even Lance I care about, I bet it’s all the luxury he has. It is not him. I don’t even like his perfect hair or chiseled jaw or the way he makes me laugh, pssh, it’s obviously his money I am blinded by.

The money of which I am currently spending because Lance took me out for shopping. He said he would treat me to a wardrobe and that he was a man of his word. He said that he wanted to make my stay here comfortable. I am buying the clothes from people I would have stole from. It actually seems wrong to be paying for them, but nonetheless I was happy about it. I finally have pants, They are well tailored, but I still have room for movement. They’re black. In fact everything I bought was black except for this small red jacket.  Lance was shocked Altea still had black clothing, there was a shop he thought had closed down, and he only knew about it because he said he went through a phase. When he mentioned his phase he shuddered.

I had picked out all of my clothes from that shop. In the shop there was a closed off area where you could change and there was a curtain hanging for privacy, but I was so annoyed about changing the collar and my earrings were caught in a dress I wanted. I almost ripped the flowy garment in half, which is when I called for him. I had the dress above my head and my arms were stuck to my shoulders.

I was only wearing my collar, earrings, and my boxers, or his boxers, he gave me those too. They hung low and were loose on my waist considering his hips are bigger than mine. I was somewhat indecent, but I saw Lance naked, this should be fine.

“Lance,” I murmured since there was on a thin veil keeping us apart he replied back. 

“Keith?”

” I need your help,” I plead. “Please come in.” There was no hesitation. 

“You called?” I could practically hear the smirk on the Prince’s lips, but the fabric was in my way of actually casting my eyes upon it. “What did you get yourself into?” The amusement in his voice was evident, my cheeks burned, turns out being laughed at while you’re half-naked is not fun. 

“I think you mean what I didn’t get myself into.” I flailed my arms. “Pull me out of this.” Lance was giggling under his breath as he muttered okay His chest was on top of mine. His clothes rubbed against my bare chest which aroused parts of me that normally don’t get attention. I swear if he points it out, that’s the last and final straw. I will have to kill him, that’ll be the sign I need from a higher power to end his life, but as he helped undress me.  He didn’t mention it, but I could tell he felt it because as his cheeks were dusted in pink like mine. I was waiting for him to do something, but he just shook his head and left the room closing the curtain.

“Keith,” he spoke on the other side and not in front of me. I let out an annoyed breath of air, crossing my arms over my chest. 

“What?” I puff out with a hint of anger.

“I’m glad we’re,” he paused searching for the words. He sighed and repeated dejectedly. “I’m glad we’re friends.” My heart skipped a step, it didn’t even race it just stopped. I was too stunned I didn’t know how to respond. 

I started to laugh as tears escaped through the sides of my face. Lance drew back the curtain sensing my distress. I was too vulnerable right now, I was crying and barely had any clothes on.

“What’s wrong?” His eyebrows came closer together, with parted lips, he blinked rapidly as if he was assessing wounds on my face. 

“I’ve never had good friends before.” I wipe at the sides of my eyes. I had Rolo once as a friend, but if I am honest he was more of an acquaintance, if you kill my guy I’ll kill yours, kind of thing, but now I have good honest people in my life, who liked a false version of me and I am planning on betraying them by destroying their home.

Lance welcomed me into his embrace.

“Well, I’m here now. No matter what happens, I promise I am always going to be there for you.”I cried into his shoulder, wrapping my hands tight around his body as I heaved out sobs.

I thought I would love betraying the people of Altea, because I grew up afraid of them. I had been lied to about who they were, how they looked, my Altean mother who I will never meet abandoned me. I thought this would be an icing on the cake to save Shiro. I thought I would be able to say fuck you to this figureless face who never let me have a mother, but now that I have come to know Altea and her people to betray the would be to betray myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lance**

Poor Keith. He’s been going through it. Or has he already been through it? He’s been homeless, he misses his brother, and he is probably homesick. After all, King Zarkon said he was loyal. I bet I can lift his spirits, but how?

At this point, I know there’s something wrong. Keith has some internal turmoil going on,  insecurity knows insecurity. There’s nothing more I would like to do then to help Keith, but it would be wrong to flat out ask him ‘Keith, want to talk about what’s depressing you? Or what can I do to in make you feel better?’ or would it? That sounded pretty decent to me.

I’ve been trying different things to cheer him up. He cried when I told him he has friends, so when we got back, I told him he can go hang out with Pidge or Hunk or just explore the castle.

He had taken a nap instead, but I told him the offered extended to the morning, so it was fine. I watched him fall asleep again, it was a beautiful thing to witness. I kissed his forehead, gentle enough to not rouse him, I bring his hair behind his ears, they seem to look similar to Altean ears, but the point was much softer. Except, that wouldn’t make sense, so I bet I’m imagining things. However, I noticed he has five piercings in his ear, well six actually, but five weren’t being in use. Maybe, I’ll ask him about it later, but I’ll probably forget.

I have been with him all day and night, I know I can be overbearing, so I thought giving Keith his own time would be beneficial. Also, while he was gone I decided to bring in a Galran table set, it was a gift Zarkon gave my father some time ago, my dad kept it in his room even after their falling out. It was the first time I went in his room after his passing, it felt odd, it was like his room no longer had any energy. Even the helpers believed they were trespassing, but that desk was heavy and I had a man who deserved to smile so I found the buffest people in the castle to help me. I directed them while the four women did the heavy-lifting. They brought it up the stairs which was a feat because there’s a lot of stairs. I thanked them for their services and they left, which was good they didn’t see me struggle lifting the silver chairs from my dining table to the balcony.

I noticed he likes staring at the sky and eating why not combine the two.

I sit in the Altean seat and run my hand on the Galran table. It was an odd combination, but it worked the light contrasted with the dark. I toss my head around slightly, laughing, in my head I compared Keith and I to these pieces of furniture. A Galran and Atlean shouldn’t work, but we do.

 

**Keith**

I took a nap and I saw it again. I was grateful for the distraction and it was timed perfectly with Lance letting me out of his sight. Out of everything that has been bothering me, this is probably the least of my worries, but I had a dream about this castle that was way too accurate for comfort. I wore the attire of my choice for the first time in years: it wasn’t tattered, it wasn’t stolen, it wasn’t even dirty. It was mine.  A short sleeve black cotton shirt, in Galra it would be considered a sleeping shirt, but I’m not in Galra and I don’t care. Along with cotton shorts, what I can say Altean’s skirts grew on me.

I went down to the blacksmith area underneath the castle. Lance bought me leather boots so this time water did not seep into my shoes. I was in earshot of the hammering and clatter of swords being made. Apart of me thinks of looking for a dagger to use to kill Lance, but then again, I don’t want to kill Lance.

I’m just going to put it off for now, I’ll concoct a new plan one that doesn’t involve the loss of Lance or Shiro, but before I can do that I need to find the person who killed the King, Zarkon’s intel which I have no leads for.  But Lance has given me some freedom, I might be able to start. I have a little less than a month to kill them before they find out I’ve gone rogue, but I’m also going to put that off.

I was getting lost in the blacksmith workshop, walking in between anvils and near fireplaces. The area was vast considering they supplied the entire armory. I was walking aimlessly, sweat collecting on my forehead from the collective heat.  

I started searching along the cobblestoned walls for a small drawing, in my nap earlier this morning, I saw a mural of lions in the castle’s basement, and I am strangely more compelled me to venture for to find that instead of having an intellectual conversation about aliens with Pidge. The visions from my nap better pay off.

I close my eyes attempting of using the dream as  a map . In the dream I saw the lions again, however I wasn’t in the Altean hallway I fell down in, but the blacksmith workshop. It was dim, despite the amount of candles that lingered everywhere or the flames. I was along one of the wall toward the edge of the vast space and I saw a small image of the lions in the corner of my eye. They were moving, it was a simple carving, it could have been drawn by a small Atlean child. They drew a simple outline I could tell the depictions was of lions somehow, I just knew. Their manes were wild colors. In my nap, I saw a black, red, green, yellow, and a blue lion who at first were lying idly by resting peacefully in a sunny meadow, but then the sky crackled thunder, but it sounded more like hammers hitting metal. The sun had smudged out and became overshadowed with grey clouds. It reminded me of Galra. The sullen sky awakened the mighty beasts, I had the comprehension they were going to fix that somehow, and the lions stood raising themselves up with their fore legs sitting on their hind legs, roaring together in unison. They began to run,  jumping from each concrete slab along the wall, I ran alongside until I was met in a corner of complete darkness. There had been a wall in front of me and I could no longer see the lions. It was a dead end, but I was frustrated and I punched the wall with my fist. When my hand collided with the rock it moved back. Interested, I wiggle the rock to see how loose it was. I removed it from the wall, placing it on the ground. I reached my hand inside the and there was something inside. Whatever it was, it was metal, but I couldn’t be sure of what it was exactly until I got some light. As I recalled this dream in my memory, it appeared realistic, which it made it possible to know the texture of the object, as if I wasn’t daydreaming at all.

I decide to pinch myself.

“Ow!” I wince.

My eyes expand, if I experience pain then that means I am awake and that means I have found some random thing in the Altean Castle. I took out whatever was hiding in the crevices of the wall. I walk to the closest flame, making sure no one was watching.

It was a medium-sized rusted silver treasure chest, I had to hold the bottom of it with one of my hands while I tried to lift the top open, but to no avail. It was locked, so I shook it and I heard there was something in side. I was a bit disappointed not only because there was something inside it I couldn’t get too, but also for an object to appear in my dream and call to me it looked far too simple. Or actually, it was just dirty, covered in black dust, so I blew on it, and there was a familiar symbol.

It was the L on the end of Lance’s key.  

What does this mean?!  I head back to the dark corner  and place the chest back along with the rock.

I run a hand through my hair, as I tried to think about why Lance’s chest was hidden here. I rub the bridge of my nose as I concentrate on everything I know about that key. I began making my way back towards Lance’s room, I want to get that key from him. I have an idea of how I can get it with ease.

I know that his dad gave it to him, he said that’s the only one, so maybe the box isn’t Lance’s? But, why would Alfor have this box? Why give it to Lance? Unless… the L could stands for more than just Lance.

The L stands for Lions.

 

**Lance**

I was bored, lying on my bed playing with the multicolored cube Pidge gave me. I messed it up so I can have some entertainment while Keith was away. I heard a knock on my bedroom door, I groan, assuming it’s Allura or someone talking to me about Allura. “Go away!” I hope she hasn’t sent someone here to talk to me about her announcing her coronation at the amphitheater later on tonight, I’m not even sure if I want to go. I probably will go, but I won’t want to. I hope Keith wants to come with me,  he’ll probably stand out, considering his attire is mostly dark and wear a slave collar catches attention.

“Oh,” the voice wasn’t Allura’s. “I’ll come back later.”The tone intertwined with their words had been sullen. I rushed to the door with an apology already coming out of my throat before I opened it.

“Sorry, I didn’t know it was you Keith!” I opened the door, which revealed my friend, he had been walking until I grabbed his wrist pulling his inside. “Hey, I have something to show you!” I spoke excitedly as I lead him to the balcony. I let go of his hand to raise my arms in a sideways v that had the table in between it. “Ta-da!” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Congratulations, you got a new table ?” He spoke unsure of himself. I shook my head no.

“It’s a Galran table, a gift from Zarkon to my father. I figured since you care about him,” I rubbed the crook of my neck, “or maybe you missed Galra. It’s like a little piece of home, I guess. I don’t know maybe it was dumb.” Keith rested his palms on the table top.

“No, this was very thoughtful of you,” He cheered, he licked his lips, turning to me.

“Really?” I dropped my hand from my neck to hang over my heart as I let out a sigh of relief. There was crimson coming to my cheeks as I started to ramble. “I also thought, you’d like to eat outside sometime considering you like the clouds and the sky so much, like I watched you that one time,” Keith faced me more, pivoting away from the table toward me, with both his eyebrows’ raising in an entertained manner. “I mean not like in a stalker, creepy, way. I was more like enjoying the view-” I could’ve kept talking and worsen my word vomit, but Keith took hold of the hand on my chest. He made my palm reveal toward him as he put his own my hand. He intertwined fingers with mine. I stared at our handhold, as had Keith, we locked eyes. He had a small blush forming.

“It is lovely,”Keith let out a sigh while coming in closer to me. “Being worthy of your attention.” He was more than deserving of my attention, he commanded my affections.  I transitioned my hand from his and my thumb rested on his cheek. Some parts of my fingers touched his neck, parts of his collar, his amethyst earring, and I buried my fingertips into his hair.

My lips came into contact with Keith’s. It wasn’t like sloppy, rushed, or heated as it had been before.  It was simple, soft, sweet. My eyes closed Keith was somewhat stiff, but that could’ve been account of this being his second kiss and I was going to pull away.   Except Keith kissed me back, his hands hooking around my neck. He leaned into the kiss further, allowing our tongues to explore the other’s. I moved my hands from the small of his back, which made Keith’s chest come closer into mine. My hands slide further down to appreciate his ass. His mouth opened wide, gasping, from surprise. I smirked into the kiss, while bringing my hands lower gaining a grasp on the back of his thighs as I raised him on the table. He murmured my name between our lips, his legs spread enough for me to rest in between his thighs.

One of his hands shifted away from my neck, I was pressing against him on the table, his back slowly declining. As I pressed down on him further, I put my hand against his shoulder on the table. His hand came back up embracing a side of my face. He moaned, I drew back to watch him pant breathlessly to witness his unravelling. I placed my hands at his sides.  

“Can I have you?”  I questioned with my breathing the same rate as his, his eyes widened. He let out a small sound of concern, before he gulped.

“If,” his voice was shaking, it would’ve been noticeable with or without his panting. “If, my Prince wishes to have me,” his chest rose and fell between every word and breath leaving his body. “He is entitled to do so.”

I lean in and I begin to kiss him again, drunk in his touch, my hands start to dip dangerously close to his undergarments, until I registered what he said, which caused me to pull away.

“But,” I try to catch my own breathing. “Do _you_ want to?” He was hesitant in his response, which made me raise from hovering over me. He lifted up his torso, facing me, we were still trying to catch our breath.

“Why would it matter my wants? The Prince’s desires overshadows my own.” I move my head sideways. I step back from him.

“No, they don’t,” My palm graces my forehead. “If I,” My speech skips as I face Keith.

“If I am ever lucky enough for you to bestow the honor of your love to me, if I _ever_ get to have you,” I shake my head and correct myself. “No, if we get to have each other. I don’t want it to be the Prince and servant sleeping together, out of boredom or because you assume you must. I want our love making to be the rawest and most natural form of beauty, simply shared moments of  pure ecstasy between two men. I have already chosen you, this would mean nothing if you didn’t accept me as well.”

Keith’s face burned with passion.

“Lance,” Keith whimpered. “You can’t say words like that.”

“Why not?”

“They’ll make me reckless.” He placed his hand on my cheek. “That’s a luxury I can’t afford, I have,” he finally caught his breath. “I have to think when I’m around you.” I place my hand over the one he caressed my face with. I twisted my head so I can kiss his palm before bringing it down, placing it over his thigh.

“Then I will wait for the day you wish to not think.” I glowed toward him, but eventually our connection had to part.  I moved away from in between him, not daring to look back in fear of trying to kiss him once more. I ran my tongue over my lips relieving the taste of Keith.

I will wait to cherish him until he is ready, if that day ever comes.  If he allows me that privilege I will remain by his side, regardless if I ever get to meet that day, I am a man of my word.

I head to my bathroom, I am hot and bothered from that embrace, and I completely respect Keith’s decisions and understand he is not going to relieve my tensions, therefore I have to revert back to one of my favorite pastimes. As I stepped away from him, I could hear him releasing a sigh. Then doors were opening, I was able to tell by the creak it was our balcony and bedroom door. I wonder where he’s off too.

 

**Keith**

 

Time to go open something that’s not mine, that was easier than expected, and by far the sexiest swindling, I have ever done in the entirety of my career. I planned on hugging Lance to get the key. I hadn’t expected him to kiss me, or to fall under his spell, I would have gone all the way had it not been for the fucking key, so I did what I do best, ruin the moment. I’ve come to know Lance, he may find new ways to shock me, but one thing I surely knew was that he wouldn’t have continued if I showed any resistance, and he delivered.

When I first I wrapped my arms around his neck I was playing with the lock on his gold chain. I gasped when I opened it so he wouldn’t hear it, but then we moved to the table. I wanted to hide the key from him, so as soon as I managed to swing the gold chain enough my way to bring the key out from under his shirt and into my grasp. I placed my elbow on the table bringing it into my shorts. My thigh and my pants held it in place

After, I took care of business taking his key, Lance still hovered over me and then I just started to enjoy myself. Lance’s touch was euphoric. My lips danced with Lance’s and I revelled in the memory. As I trailed back down to the dark Altean basement, I kept hearing pure glee, I was bewildered as to it’s origin, but I noticed a pattern. Whenever, I thought of Lance and our passionate encounter, the sound came back. Wait, that was me, I was the one making those joyous sounds.

I let out a deep breath, I can be elated later, but my current goal is to open that chest. I’m keen on finding out what lies within it. I retrace my steps, this time the dream didn’t come back to me, but my body seemed to direct itself. I was drawn back to the corner. I ran my hand tentatively along the wall grasping each stone, for a moment I thought my visions were false, until I found the loose one. I withdrew the rock, placed it on the floor, then I dug my hand into the crevice. As I reached inside, a doubt lured into my head, that the box was gone, someone would have found it while I was away, but the chest remained. It existed.

Whatever is in it, better be worth it. I hold the chest up against my chest as I pulled the key out from my shorts. I decided to unlock it in the abysmal dark which was difficult, because you can’t see, but I feared that a blacksmith would notice a person trying to open a chest. I figured I could take out whatever was in the chest, bring that into the light, and depending on if it was necessary for me I would, or wouldn’t, return it back to the chest.

I guided myself to the corner, I knew I was there because my shoulders both were meeting rocky walls and I sat down with one leg over the other.  I could feel my short dampening, and I was reminded of my dream when I fell through the floor.

I figured it would be easier to guide a lock in the dark if I could use one hand to touch the lock and the other to place the lock in. I grew up in the shadows, this should be easy. I rubbed the bit of the key, the small metal square part that when turned unlocks the chest, with my my right thumb and forefinger. My left hand had been tracing the chest to find the lock’s hole. My eyes finally adjusted to the dark as the key slipped in. I smile to myself, I turn the key to the right and that click is like music to my ears.

I lifted the top and I stare at a statue, maybe it had the outline of a bear roaring? I didn’t poke at it until my eyesight got used to the lack of light and then I saw it was of a Lion. It looked like it had jewels embedded on them. There had been jewels of different colors on differents parts of the animal's body.The jewels, they may have been diamonds, but it was too dim to discriminate between jewels. There was a black one located on the forehead of the Lion, red gems trailed down the outer part of its right foreleg, and the green gems did the same, but on the left. The right hind leg has crystals of blue lacing all around it, it looked like a blue Lance would like, the left hind leg had been yellow. I wanted to view the piece more, so I touched my hand to the lion.

Suddenly, sounds and images fluttered into my head. They flickered from cries of laughter to cries of pain. They switched from the quiet gentle coo of a sickly mother to her child in her bed surrounded by light to the cries of that child as she was no longer there.I observed the beautiful sky with a meadow that spread infinitely transition into the glooming  grey clouds with burnt ash covering the garden. I watched Lance and I hold hands and then I watched him leave. I relived my first meeting with Shiro; watching how mercy can be granted, how he had forgiven me even after everything I’d done. I rewatched how I had spilled his blood turning him into an amputee, something I can never take back. I saw myself as a small child who adored his father versus when I made my first kill and their blood covered my hands and I remembered how I tried to clean my hands, but I never felt the same. My current self came to view lacking the collar, smiling with rays of light in my background admiring the sky, then the wicked grin I casted in my dream as blood sputtered onto my face.

These images of bliss and pain offered only questions rather than solutions, but I heard voices whisper the most significant inquiry. I heard the devil my in left ear and an angel in my right.

_Which will you choose?_

I was left breathless, blinking rapidly, clutching my heart. There was suddenly light around me. I look above my head toward the wall and I saw there was a now lit candle above me.

My hand reached to open the chest quickly, it had to have been the cause of those visions, but when I unlatched the top the Lion was gone. I plunged my hand deeper in the box moving rapidly feeling the velvet, all around, but it was gone. I lifted the chest upside down, shaking it, as I looked underneath it.

Where had it gone?

I shake my head, terrified, from what I experienced.  I pulled the key out from the box, hiding it back in my shorts, and I decide to place the treasure back in it’s place and fix the stone back in place. I stared at the wall breathlessly, for a while, questioning what the fuck just happened.

When a voice chirped up from my sidelines startling me.

“Keith,” I shrieked and jumped back placing my hand over my chest. “What’s so interesting about that wall?” They smirked from being able to cause my reaction. It was Pidge. I hadn’t known how to respond to them. I shook my head.

“You have no idea,” my voice in astonishment as I stared at the stone hiding the chest. I am in desperate need of a distraction. I would talk to Pidge about this, because it definitely is the work of extraterrestrial beings, but this involves me. I have the feeling I need to stay under the radar. “Wait, what are you doing here?”

“My family’s workshop is down here remember?”I nod my head.

“Oh, yeah, right, hey Pidge, do you got anymore inventions I can gawk at?” They clapped and rubbed their hands together.

“I’ve been waiting to hear those words.” They were ready. “Want to see how we’ve been powering our lightbulbs?”

“Coal?” Back in Galra in order for the factories to build whatever it is they’re building they used coal to make it function.

“Ew,” Pidge threw their head back in disgust. “No, of course not. Don’t you know how much pollution that gives off?” I know all too, well.  “We’re using air power.”

“Air power?”

“I’ll show you!Unless, of course” they pointed toward the now lit wall. “The wall is much more interesting.” I playfully rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, totally interesting,” I start to walk alongside Pidge out of  as they begin to explain to me, they use a pinwheel and the more it spins from the wind outside the more energy the light bulbs get. We were back in the lobby and we were about to head outside until Pidge stopped me from opening the door.

“Wait, hold on, aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for Allura’s coronation with Lance?”

“Isn’t that later tonight? It’s still the morning.”

“Yeah,” they snicker. “But Lance is a primadonna and will take forever.” I nod.

“I see, I guess I’ll get on going up then.” I smile, I lift my hand up as a means of saying goodbye and I head toward Lance’s room, but Pidge complimented me before I made a full pivot away from them.

“I like your new earrings.” I focus back on them, my eyebrows coming closer together.

“What?” I motioned my hands to their adjacent ears and I was under the impression that there were five studs in the previously empty piercings. When did I get these?

“Thanks,” I muttered toward Pidge. “I forget, what do they look like?”

“You forget what they look like?” Pidge inquired. I shrugged nonchalantly. “Okay, well five of them are diamonds, not big as the amethyst one that dangles, but the sparkle just like it. Anyway the diamonds are all different colors.”

“What colors?”

“Black, red, green, blue, and yellow.” Those were the same colors as the lions on the murals in my dream and on the statue that vanished. “They pushed their glasses up higher on the bridge of their nose “Aren’t those the Voltron colors?”

“Voltron?” I tilt my head to the side.

“You don’t know the legend of Voltron?” The gape at me as I nod no.

“No, what is it?”

“Oh, I can’t explain it as well as Lance. He used to love talking about it with his dad. Go ask, him. He knows it like the back of his hand.”  They start to walk away from me. “I’m going to go check on my airwheel, have fun at the coronation announcement.” They wave. “See you around.” I nod courteously toward them, as I think to myself for a moment.

Legend of Voltron, huh? Could that something to do with the lions or is just coincidence?

I make my way and head toward Lance’s room, or I start running toward his room. I have questions and he has answers.

 

**Lance**

 

I am so bored! I decided to sit outside  after my special time in the bathroom, I was admiring the Galran table, remembering how Keith’s heat combined with mine with fabric being our only barrier. Sighing, when I relieved the feeling of  how his legs rubbed against my thighs. My, god, what did I do before I had a personal servant?

Oh, yeah, I practiced archery. It was calming, whenever I got stressed and needed to get out of my head it was my go to. I was alone more times than not and it was one of the two solitary activities I had taken pleasure in, but I didn’t want to go outside and have a servant who was not Keith bother me about Allura’s announcement.

I groaned as I rested my chin on the table, avoiding the glass of wine and chalice I had resting on it.

Then I saw Keith walked through my bedroom, once he saw me he made his way toward me and I noticed, the key was in his hand. I squint my eyes toward it, I lift my chin up and rubbed my neck. My necklace was gone! Or wait, I guess it’s not gone, Keith has it, but how did he get it?

Keith opened the glass doors.

“Thanks Lance,” he raised the key in his hand. “For letting me borrow this.” He sat in front of me, it was hard for him to keep his eyes locked on me. His eyes peered down to the table and he blushed or maybe it was the wine. I pushed the wine bottle toward him, smirking.

“Want some?” I jester.

Keith clearly said “No.” and then he pursed his lips. “Isn’t it too early for drinking?”

“Well, I was thinking about what you said, you know, drinking for good luck,”I take a swig from the chalice. “I think I am going to need a lot of that today, in order to support Allura.” Keith listened, I waited for him to speak, but when he didn’t I didn’t I want on a tangent. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my sister, and I am glad for her success. She is going to become a great Queen, she is ready to rule the Kingdom of Altea, the people believe in her. She is more prepared then I am so it makes sense, but with all her triumphs it is reminding me of all of my failures,” I dug my hand through my hair and placed my elbow on the table. “Then I have to be the proud and not-bitter little brother for her as I watch her rule over the Kingdom I have dreamed of taking over. You know, technically, I was supposed to inherit the throne, because Altea is a patriarchy. Or was, I mean, I’m not saying a matriarchy is bad, like it’s not bad at all, it’s going to be really cool, and once I stop my pity party I am going to boast about my matriarch kingdom all the time, but right now,” I sighed dejectedly, scratching the top of my head. “Right now, it feel like all my options have been taken away,” I lifted my head, no longer letting it be held up by my palm. I rest my forearm against the table. “Do you ever know what that feels like? Not having a choice?”

Keith’s shoulders bounced up and down as he giggled. “Lance,” his hand rested over his collar. “I’m an indentured servant.”

I covered my face with my palms,

“I’m such a fucking idiot,” I dragged my hands down into my lap. “I’m sorry, I keep complaining about my shit, but I’m privileged as fuck this is probably really annoying for you to hear,” I go into a deeper voice imitating my impression of an oaf. “Oh, wow the Prince is upset because he is a Prince, like that’s such a bad thing to be.” Keith shook his head to and fro.

“No, Lance, it’s fine. I don’t mind, just because our lives are different, doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to feel pain. Yeah, I’m not rich or royal like you, but whether I was or wasn’t this would still upset you. My brother,” Shiro, was his name if I remember correctly, he told me in the hall when I asked him if he wanted his brother to move in. I wonder why he doesn’t talk about him a lot. I’ve been complaining about my sister all the time. “He said something, that I can’t word or say in the same way he did. He has this certain tone where he can say the cheesiest things, but you’re comforted by it instead of cringing at it. Anyway he said your feelings will always be valid no matter how small or big they are, they are there and will always be there, and it’s okay to hurt sometimes, but he cautioned me,” Keith stared down at the table his voice turning impassive.

“Even if you are in an incredible amount of anguish caused by another, you are allowed to feel wounded, but to act with rage will lead you to regret.”

“I don’t want to hurt, Allura!” I whine,  which causes him to break from his trance. “You know that’s another thing, I wish I was never royalty to begin with.” I drink more from my cup.

“Really?”Keith questioned. “Why?”

“Because I’ve always heard those stories where second sons kill the firstborn so they can rule, or some shit like that. People are _always_ scheming to kill you to get your power. It’s like crabs in a bucket.” I finish off the glass. Keith was silent at my words, he looked stunned by something I said, but then I remember how Galra monarchs come into power. They literally murder their predecessor, I think of apologizing, but instead of being polite I say something I never told anyone before.

“I don’t know,” I sighed placing my chalice down. “Sometimes, I just feel empty.” I let out a weak chuckle not wanting to scare Keith, but Keith picked up my chalice.

“Lance, do you see this cup?”

“Yeah,” Where was he going with this?

“You know what the best thing about cups are,” he placed the cup in the middle of the table. “That they are empty, without that lack of space, they don’t serve a purpose, the actual chalice is just decoration.”

“So, what you’re saying is that it is good to feel empty?”

“No,” he started to pour the wine in. “But it serves a purpose, it is meant to be filled, and refilled, maybe not with alcohol, that was a bad example. It’s not good to drink a lot, I would know,” I chuckled softly as did he, but he continued. “But you can fill that void, and I won’t lie, sometimes, it will feel like there’s a hole in the cup and nothing stays. Or the drink spills and all that you gained feels lost, but don’t forget you can always get a new cup or get some more drinks. You can and you will and you do, always try again. It’s rare you think about a cup and how useless it is when it’s empty because you focus and look forward to that goodness, when it’s full again. At the end of the day you’re the only who causes the cup to be full.” he then slid the drink to me, I didn’t say anything back. I didn’t realize Keith was so introspective about the simple act of a cup, he brought a whole new meaning of half full, half empty. He wouldn’t even look at the empty side pessimistically because that’s the cups purpose. It is to hold things and be there for whatever it is holding and it’s just waiting for that moment, even when it’s empty, and that’s okay.

We sat in silence for a while, until Keith was showing me his new earrings, pulling his hair behind his ears.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I, uh, I bought these when we went shopping, while you weren’t looking, because I heard you like something called Voltron, but I have no idea what the legend is, I just know vaguely there’s lions and these colors, but what exactly is it?”

“Oh, it’s a childhood tale, or myth actually,” I used to be such a nerd about this as  kid. “So, there’s a short version and a long version which do you want?”Actually, I still am a nerd about this I can feel myself perking up.

“Explain everything.”

“Okay, so to start of there’s five colors, which represent each of the paladins,” I smile while speaking when it sets in he got the earrings specifically for me. He cares! That’s so sweet! “There are five paladins chosen because there are five diamonds on this Lion statue,” Keith had a question.

“What’s a paladin?”

“Oh, it’s a person chosen by the Lion statue, and depending on their color is the reason why they get picked by the Lion. Black is if you’re a strong leader, Blue is if you’re kind and benevolent, Red is if you’re temperamental or your emotions are out of whack,  Yellow is if you would anything for friendship, and Green is for being a genius. The myth says once the Lion picks you, you are always eligible to wield Voltron, but there’s a certain time frame from the moment it chooses you to when it keeps sending you hints to where it’s located-”

“What do you mean by wield Voltron?”

“Oh, see inside Voltron there’s this battle between the forces of good and evil for all living things, but you see Voltron isn’t a sentient being, but a supernatural one so it needs a living host, one that’s able to control it’s power. That’s one of the paladins and if they are worthy enough find it and they touch it then it becomes apart of them, and they have the same burden as the statue. They themselves control the world’s virtues or vices..” I heard Keith gulp.

“So, the world’s on their shoulders?”

“Pretty much the balance of it, yeah.”

“Oh, wow, that’s great,” he let out a shaky breath.“ And uh, what do you mean by a part of them?”

“If a paladin touches the statue, it’s spiritual essence absorbs into their soul. And it’s shone differently for each wielder, but let’s say it was an Altean who had a lot of tattoos, they might get a tattoo of something that represents Voltron. .”

“So, if they got rid of that tattoo would Voltron disappear and the moral responsibilities that come along with it?”

“Well, no, the only true way to get rid of it is by death. Once Voltron is apart of your soul, it remains apart of your soul and to remove it, it would literally kill the paladin. Then after the wielder dies, Voltron gets released back into the world. There’s debate about what happens to the statue. Some say it sets itself up somewhere. Other people think Voltron is set it up wherever their predecessor wants it to go, but no one really knows. It’s just a fake myth. My dad used to tell me and my sister about it all the time. In the children’s tale there was a paladin who found it accidentally and she was really ambiguous, you didn’t know if she was good or evil, and she was going through her own inner turmoil trying to answer that question herself, but she found the right way even when she made mistakes, she learned to write her wrongs. She was always benevolent at the end of the day. I think all the Paladins who find Voltron are.”

“You think they’re what?”

“Good.”

“Really?” He beamed as I nodded yes, then he brought his eyebrows together. “Hold on, do you get powers from wielding Voltron?”

“Of course, but they are dependant on the type of person the paladin is. Also, it gets stronger with their personality the more the souls between Voltron and the paladin bond.”

“What if the Paladin had a dark past, like for example, just randomly throwing this out there, what if they were like an assassin? Or they weren’t exactly good or bad anymore. Is there a neutral zone or something?”

“I’m not sure the legends are pretty black and white, but Voltron doesn’t judge their wielder for their past actions it’s only the present they are concerned with. Also Voltron will follow someone who is indespicable and murder if they were strong enough for Voltron to call to them, but it’s just a child’s tale. It’s not important.”

“Yeah,” he bobbed his head up and. “You’re right.”

Keith rubbed his fingertips on his earrings as he smiled until he looked at the skyline. It was dusk.

“If you’re still going, we should start getting ready for Allura’s announcement,” I face the sunset.

“I think-”I let out a sigh and I actually feel better. I got a lot of stuff off of my chest I felt cleansed. “I think I’m going to go.”

Keith seemed pleased with my decision.

“I’m glad, I think this will be for the best.”

 

**Keith**

Wow. I cannot believe I was person chosen to wield Voltron. I can barely keep my own shit together! How am I expected to make the world a better place? I am at a crossroads whether or not to save Lance or save Shiro. Voltron made a mistake. Now, if I make a mistake, by doing god knows what, it affects the entire world. If the visions I had when I first touched Voltron are any guide to how things can be then I definitely want to do good, but I don’t know how to be good in my current situation.

I am an assassin!

I’m just going to put it off until it actually affect my life directly and chances are it won’t. No one will guess my earrings are proof I hold Voltron within my soul.

Right now, instead of focusing on myself, I will be Lance’s rock. If he gets upset, my shoulder is here ready to catch his tears. If he needs a pick me up I will tell him, his outfit is stunning, but I think he already knows that.  He is wearing white pants which are fitted to show the beautiful curves of his long legs. He has on a long sleeve shirt that’s similar to the blue inked on his skin on it’s midsection and over his chest, but the shoulders and sleeves are white. I didn’t change because I figured no one would be looking at me, but I should have. I stood out, not as much as I had when I first arrived to Altea, but I got stares.

At the Altean Amphitheater,it seemed as if everyone in Altea had come to listen to Allura’s announcement. I felt self-conscious because I had not known I was going to also be in the center of the area. Some of the staff considered essential stood close to the royalbloods like Coran to Allura, and I to Lance.

The Atlean staff all had the tattoos on their cheeks, except me. They were a unit wearing white pastels and they were elegant and I was wearing black and had a collar on my neck. In comparison I was impure. The circle platform we stood on had been surrounded by a surplus of seats that looked more like stairs from my view. Allura had the biggest spotlight obviously.

She talked for a majority, and when I wasn’t judging myself and I heard her speech, she was inspiring.

“Though the loss of King Alfor hurts us all,” her voice cracked and the audience and I felt her pain. Losing a loved one is hard, which reminded me of my own predicament of Shiro and Lance, but before I was able to worry about them Allura drew me back into her words.

“Altea will continue to move forward and be strong!” She had the same power as Shiro, that should have been cheesy, but she had the prowess of lifting my spirits. In her body language I felt the confidence that she possessed simply because of her assurance.

Then when she finally announced the date of her ascension to being Queen, in two days, at the end of her speech the crowd cheered. They were lively, excited knowing that the day of her crowning there would be a twenty four festival, celebrating the new Queen. They chanted “Long live the Queen.” as they stomped their feet wherever they sat. They made the ground rumble from their approval. Lance seemed to have gone pale, he was teary-eyed. I could almost hear his thoughts _they could’ve been saying Long live the King_ so I held his hand, taking him away from that spiral downward. He didn’t turn to face me, but he squeezed tightly. I wanted to whisper to him, I won’t let go, but I didn’t because I am keen on proving it with my actions.

Everything was going perfectly, until the very end. The royals and their staff were leaving the platform. Lance paused before stepping onto the steps lowering us to ground level and he pulled me into a kiss with his hands at the sides of my face. He whispered thank you toward me. I was shocked, but happy by the unexpected gesture, it was until I heard shouts of disapproval by the Alteans watching. I didn’t know if it was the entire arena, but it was enough where it felt like it.

There various laments about my being Galra. The Alteans uttered slurs about my people at my face, I could handle that, but Lance was getting targeted too. They remarked him as slave master. It must’ve been a high dishonor for Alteans considering how much I have seen that the hate the idea of slavery. Lance became paralyzed as I tried to guide him off the stage. I held his hand tightly to bring him off so we can head back to the castle, it resulted in more shouts, but he didn’t follow.

I was angry, not at him, at the Alteans. The thought crossed my mind to remove the tongues of all those who dare have the audacity to shout atrocities toward Lance as if they know who he is. Around the same time this thought entered my head there was a crackle of thunder, in the distance, it caused panic amongst the Alteans when it started to rain. They stopping booing and rushed away.

Lance blinked away his paralysis when the the rain started to fall against his skin.

“Lance, let’s go.” I say taking hold of his hand. He turned slowly toward me walking down the stairs and he nodded solemnly.

 

When we got back to Lance’s room. He ordered wine be sent to his room. At first, I thought maybe let him have this one. He was shouted at by his own people because he kissed a Galra. He already had been insecure going on the stage, but then for that to happen. The juxtaposition of the reactions the royalbloods received from their Alteans had been lingering in my mind. One moment they cheered for you the next they’ll sneer at you.

He needed a drink and he drank. He was drinking outside in the pouring rain at first I let him because he claimed rain made him feel better and they rarely got it in Altea. I couldn’t deny him his wishes. He downed the first glass bottle of water outside, but I thought he might get sick and I brought him inside.

We had to change clothes because ours were soaking, but I could care less whether I got sick or not. I helped Lance out of his clothes, I patted him down with a towel made him put on pajamas so he could sleep, but he didn’t instead he kept drinking. Another bottle after another.

“Lance, you need to stop drinking.” I tried to sound as affirming as possible. “Put down the bottle.” We were in his bedroom in the middle of the vast empty space between his bedroom door and balcony door.

He laughed harshly as he poured out the contents of his bottle.

“Sometimes, the contents of the cup spills out,” he mocked. His voice slurred. This wasn’t Lance “Sometimes it breaks.” He let go of the glass and it shattered along the floor.

“Lance, you’re upset, but it’s okay. It will be fine in the morning.” Lance chided.

“You’re lying!” I stepped back from him. “ And liars should be punished.” I saw tears welling in his eyes, with his bottom lip quivering, and I started to walk toward him, but he shouted at me.

“Get back!” I obeyed as he peered around his room until he was fixated on the wine on the floor.

“Clean it up,” his eyes flicked from his mess to me.

“What?” My tone was violent. I heard lightning strike outside as he spoke. My view of Lance was slowly being altered. I understand he was inebriated and hurt, but this was too much. How dare he expect me to clean up after his mess.

“Didn’t you say you’d get on your knees for me?” My face flushed.  “Keith, you’re my servant, so _serve_. Clean it up.”  

I slowly caved in, placing my knees on the ground as he watched me. The fact that he hovered over me like this made it all the worse. I started picking up glass shards, and there were tears making there way into my line sight blurring my vision.

In my left ear I heard the devil speak. _Kill him_. I saw black circles come and go in my vision. Lance made me shameful, he betrayed me, the devil kept feeding dark thoughts into my mind. The more they were chanted and ushered into my mind the more I believed they were my own. That I had constructed the vices of my own free will.

I spot a shard thick enough to slice Lance’s throat. Maybe I will complete my mission after all. I take hold of it, holding on tight, and I begin to raise.

“You know what, Lance, “ I muttered heading toward him unable to face his eyes directly. “Thank you.”

“For what?” He drones out.

“For showing me that _this,_ this daydream I constructed of you, this silly thought that everything will work out doesn’t exist. Thank you, Lance for making me see! Thanks for making this easy for me!” The thunder and lightning was erratic outside I could hear the whips of the wind and the surge of the rain. I was barely see through my wall of tears I was about to bring the shard to his neck, until I was reminded of the words Shiro told me.

 _Rage leads to regret_.

I could hear the voice of the angel on the right telling me to put down the glass, they wanted me to be the better person to grant mercy, but that wasn’t the final blow that stopped me from trying to hurt Lance. Lance was the reason I didn’t kill him as soon as he saw my face and the anguish he was putting me through. He sobered up.

Instantaneously, apologizing, it was like he had been in a trance and was waking up from it now.

“I am so sorry,” he kept repeating. “I am so sorry.” Lance kept reiterating, until he was crying as well. Tears cascading down his face, until he caught wind of my hand.

“Oh my god, you’re bleeding.” Lance grabbed my left hand and he unhinged the shard from my fingers. He ripped the sleeve of his pajama shirt and wrapped it around the middle of my palm. The blood in my hand soaked through it, quickly, but after being stabbed so much in the past I know that this isn’t a deep cut. A deep cut is betrayal.

“I forgive you.” I heard the rains ease

I start laughing toward Lance and he seemed to be more confused then relieved to hear that I no longer upset with him. Lance embarrassed me, because he was saddened which was unfair, but I was going to kill him in retaliation. I figured the both of us are even. He made a mistake, and I am positive he will find a way to atone for it. He didn’t have the words to respond to the pardon I gave him, perhaps he hadn’t felt as if he was absolved from guilt just yet.

“I’m getting Haggar to tend to your wound, right now. Sit on the bed.” Lance was about to leave to go get them, but I didn’t know who they were.

“Haggar?” The name seemed familiar.

“She is the Altean’s castle medic, don’t worry, she knows what she’s doing. She specializes in medicines. Put pressure on that while I go get her. I am so sorry,” Lance spoke as if he had been the one who cut me himself, then he raced out of the room, to get the medic, to get Haggar.

The rains outside had calmed down. The quiet in the room has been oddly serene with only the small sounds of rain pitter pattering outside. I peered down at my hand questioning where I had heard the name Haggar before.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Keith**

I roused early on this bright blue morning, my head rested on the pillow shared between Lance and I. We were both enveloped underneath his sheets, though his bed had been massive we were close enough to each other for our warmth to blend, but we hadn’t been touching. I watched him as he slept. His mouth wasn’t hinged opened widely as it had been before; his lips were slightly parted allowing small breaths to sway in and out of his body. Any expression on his face was gone as he appeared rested, he was peaceful, in complete serenity.

I raise my bandaged hand to touch his hair and with the sole purpose of embracing  his luscious strands I could focus on enjoying the feeling while it lasted. I smile to myself, I was right, his hair was soft. I delicately rubbed my thumb over the blue on his cheeks, his skin had been smooth. It was much better to feel him like this without the small barrier of oil. I can engrave the feel of him in my memory.

Last night, he was still remorseful, throughout the entirety of the medic’s presence and even after she left. He was especially regretful when one other servant came in to brush up the pieces of glass and mop away the wine and drops of blood. He had helped them which was shocking for the maid because now their Prince had been reduced to the same level as them.

It was hard to get Lance into bed with me to sleep, I practically begged him to join me. He claimed he didn’t deserve to share the mattress while I rested on top of it, but I tugged on his hand with my injured one convincing him I might need him to dress my wound so he had to stay by my side like he promised he would. Lance fell victim to my requests with no more dissents after I reminded him of his word.

We fell asleep facing each other. Lance whispered faint apologies to me as I comforted him with the fact that I had no animosity toward him. We traded our phrases back and forth, the conversation ushering from me to him then him to me. Even though our words had just been variations of ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I forgive you’ to me they sounded like sweet nothings. We had a fight, but everything would find it’s balance. I knew it would and always would because of how Lance endlessly kept trying. That reassured me that we would manage, that we could manage. We would always right the wrongs we committed against each other. If only he knew of what my original purpose was, I don’t know how I would ever manage to make it up to him, if he knew who I was, I’d be the one trying to earn his good graces. I know this is a reach, but deep down I prayed, hoped, and pleaded that he could find a way to bear no malice towards me if he ever found out I was an assassin. The conversation stopped between us, when Lance’s eyelids became heavy, dropping down slowly as he and his words drifted off entering a slumber. I faced the same fatigue and soon after I drifted off into sleep.

I dreamt of my brother, I relived only the best times we had spent together, it was bittersweet. It was good to see him like this, but it felt like I was saying goodbye. At this point, I know I am not going to kill Lance. I was presented with the opportunity last night, but I couldn’t take it. If I had, I wouldn’t have lived with myself. I chose the wrong time to start repenting for my sins with my brother’s life at stake.

Zarkon will most definitely have me slain by his inside man at the end of the month once I betray him, by revealing his plans, but until then I plan to live each day before hand to my heart's content, spending it with Lance. In those days I will also pray for the souls I am abandoning by saving Altea.

I wish I could tell my father I regret disowning him. I wish I could tell Shiro that I was glad to have him met him in my life because he made me know that I could become better. I wish that Lance’s heart won’t shatter when he finds out of our false foundation. I wish I could remember the faces of all those people I killed, I wish I could bring them back from the dead. I wish I could find a way to fill the deficit I created for all their loved ones when they found out about their passing. I wish I can find the words that will easily let them all down, explaining to them moral ineptitude, and how I can never make up for my sins. In the afterlife, I hope I can amend the bonds that I have broken.

I was nuzzling his cheek in my hand as I moved my thumb to graze over Lance’s freckles which caused him to stir. He inhaled deeply before opening his eyes slowly and exhaling softly as he saw me. His own hand came to touch the backside of my hand that touched his face.

He smiled at first, until his fingers traced the bandage.

“I am sorry.” He continued from last night.

“It’s all right,” I meet him where he was with a grin. He lifted his torso up placing one of his hands on the bed, leaning sideways, peering down at me. My hand trailed from his cheek down his bed shirt, until it fell close to my own face on the pillow.

“Except it’s not, Keith. I stabbed you.” I guffawed as I mirrored him.

“Lance, I bloodied myself-”

“Only after I made you uncomfortable, this wound,” he held my hand as if it were a platter, showcasing it, as he continued to rant. “Had it not been for me and my actions, wouldn’t exist.” I was unable to focus on his deliberations, paying attention to his hand and mine. His fingertips met underneath my wrist and my own hand did the same. Our hands were a perfect fit for each other.

“Lance, I don’t want you to dwell on something I have already absolved you of guilt from.” I wanted him to know everything is fine, but he was beating himself up for it.

“I don’t know how I can fix this and make this all right.” Lance sighed shaking his head toward me.His head dipped into his hands and he began to face forward.The covers dropping down to hang around his waist. I couldn’t let him continue on his lamentations.

I lifted my damaged hand to his shoulder, pondering what I can say to bring him out of his own despair. I moved a stray hair from my face behind my right ear when I brushed the diamond earrings and I had an idea.

“You said Voltron doesn’t look at your past right?”  Lance mumbled  a weak sound of agreement in his hands and I continued on. “You can’t change what happened, all you can do it work forward on the now to aspire and become a better person than you were the prior day.” He groaned, not listening to me. I did not have Shiro or Allura’s talent of making anything sound empowering.

 

I haven’t the slightest idea how to cheer him up, until the best idea comes to me, I address him with a devilish grin.

“I know how you can fix this, even though there is nothing to fix,” he picked his head up from his palms and turned to lock eyes with mine. “You feel bad and I, personally, don’t think you should be,” If only he knew the reasoning. “but it really doesn’t matter what I think since you do feel that way, so I have an idea how you can cheer up,” he raises a brow.

“What is it?” Lance asked. I turned my back toward him.

“Take off my collar, Lance.” I commanded toward my Prince and he wants to know if I am sure about taking it off since he thought it reminded me of Galra and he thinks I am loyal. He told me that he didn’t want me to think that I needed to a side between Galra or Altrea. Even when he is down, he still tried to be there for me. Lance knows how to make a man swoon.

“I know, just trust me,” I told him. He obliged to my instructions, but not before whispering in ear. “I do.” His morning voice was huskier in the morning and he sounded much more attractive than he normally did. I felt my skin tingle with how close he was to me.

Once the collar unlatched I rubbed my hands along my neck, tilting my head from one side to another, getting used to the freedom I had forgotten. The leather was always soft, but having any material wrapped around my throat felt hindering. I faced back to Lance who held the collar in his hands. He had been staring at the necklace in his hands, his thumbs curled inward to touch the metal link in the middle of it. I place my palms on top of the necklace grabbing it from his. I shift my position on the bed, I sit on my knees in front in front of Lance making the covers go awry as I placed my forehead against his, making sure he didn’t break eye contact.

“Will you trust me?” I question. Lance seemed shock in my boldness, I heard him swallow as he said “Of course.”

“Good,” I pull back, bringing my face close to his as if I am about to kiss him and I was, but I shied away scared of the thumping in my heart. Instead I laced the collar gently around his neck and, magically, figured out how to work the latch.

I drew back and Lance was stunned. He brought his hand to his throat, his face turned rosy.

“Huh?” He said breathlessly. I could see the gears turning his head to comprehend what I’m doing.

“I think that you’ll feel better once we even. You commanded me to do something degrading then you regretted it, and I know how Alteans dislike collars,” I spoke toward him while I flicked the metal link upward.  I loved his reaction, he came across as nervous, but Lance worked the adornment better than I had he had no reason to be.

Honestly, I could’ve stopped and made him wear the collar around for a little while and then he probably would have gotten over last night, but that’s not fun for me. I add on another idea.

“So,” I take pauses in between my words, as I inch forward to him trying to gain my courage to be the one to kiss him. “for the day, my Prince,” I draped my arm over his  shoulders as he still laid sideways from me. “you are to be my servant.”

Lance blinked madly, his voice seemed dry.

“I am to- what?” Lance stuttered out. Once again my face was close to his and I could kiss him, but I punked out again overthinking it. Instead, I brought my lips to his ear whispering.

“You heard me.” My voice is light and playful, I start to saunter off of his bed. Mentally chiding myself, I can be brash enough to tell a Prince to serve me, but I can’t kiss him, knowing fully well that he wants to kiss me back. What is wrong with me?

I walk towards his bathroom, but he didn’t trail after me, so I called out for him.

“Personal servants are supposed to stay close by, unless told otherwise.” I waited inside Lance’s vast bathroom, my right arm laced underneath my chest while I rested my left elbow resting on my right hand. Allowing my left hand to cover my mouth. My left foot was tapping as I flushed. I can’t believe I am saying this, what if it pushes boundaries? What if this makes him more upset?  A multitude of doubts rush into my head, but they evaporate when Lance enters the bathroom.

He comes into the bathroom

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right, I apologize, _my liege_ ,” Lance was actually rolling with this when he. His cheeks were bright red and it instantly became my favorite color. He winked toward me before he bowed. I was relieved, he didn’t protest my suggestion, but I was also embarrassed, I don’t know how to be proper. Also, Lance and I were switching roles and he was already better at it than me. He raises his torso and asks me beaming.

“What would _my lord_ like me to do for him?” I completely understand how flustered Lance got whenever I addressed him with my Prince, because now I can’t handle that title and the pressures that come along with it which right now is to think of doing things with Lance. I had not planned this far ahead, I only walked in his bathroom because it was the closest room from his bedroom.

“Wait, wait,” I panted still not over him calling me a lord. “Before we continue this roleplay let’s brush our teeth first.” Lance agreed with me. We walked over to the massive sink and I caused the stream to flow freely to wet our brushes. As Lance and I stood next to each other unable to talk to one another because foam was being created from out brushing I started thinking of commands I could issue to Lance. I noticed that it was dim in the room, there hadn’t been any windows in this room allowing natural light.  Some candles must have blown out, there were silver candleholders hanging along on the walls as they did around a majority of the castle.

“Relight the candles that have gone out.” I utter and Lance nodded.

“Yes, _my Keith,_ anything for you.” Lance spoke this and I may have looked well and alive toward him, but I can reassure you I was deceased. He called me _his_ , I know he likes me, but oh my gosh, my heart can’t take this. He started to scan the room to spot everywhere the candles were out and I watch him take hold of a well lit candle near the entrance of the bathroom. It was a relatively large room, so it would take him a while. In that time I can think of some more things he can do for me.

My eyes skittered over the large bathtub, which could easily fit two people, and I thought of how the slaves in Galra told me that they tended nobles by bathing them. Lance wouldn’t have an issue with that, but the heat rushing toward my face told me I might.

However, I was so consumed with the thought I hadn’t notice the light growing brighter in the room and that Lance finished the task. He was back asking me what to do next and I panicked.

“Draw me a bath,” I sound more collected than I actually am. “Undress me.”  I tell Lance with a voice the oozes more confidence than I possess.

 

**Lance**

 

I much prefer the lifestyle of a servant as long as I have Keith as my superior. Keith never ceases to surprise me, I think now that the grace period has up and passed I am getting to know the real Keith and I really like him, like I’d fall on my sword for him kind of like, like I would do anything for him kind of like, like a _like like_ kind of like. The way he blushes at his own words.

“Undress me.” Keith’s spoke with a declarative voice, but his cheeks and even his neck were flaring up, his words merited my surprise,  but eventually I started moving my hands to reach the bottom hem of his black pajama gown, but I heard a loud knock coming from the front of my apartment level. It warranted my annoyance, Keith wants me to strip him down. _I_ want to strip Keith. So, what could possibly decide to interfere with this glorious moment?

“Food’s here!” A servant who was not Keith -or, I guess me in this case- shouted. I groaned internally, oh yeah, I forgot I got the front door fixed, so they can’t leave my breakfast on the table. When I stopped rolling my eyes, they landed on Keith’s face.

“Oh, thank god,” Keith breathed out in relief, “Food’s here,” he chirps. “Let’s go eat!” He grabbed my wrist and led me out of the bathroom. I was so close to seeing his body and the world decided I wasn’t ready. I feel cheated.

“Lance, get the food for me.” Keith ordered me as I saw him dart off to the bedroom. I head toward my front door, past the dining room which now only had two silver chairs left, which reminded me about the other two I put outside. The cushioned seats are probably ruined, water and velvet don’t mix well, but I can have them replaced so I don’t care that much.

Without thinking, I swing the door open, already annoyed by whoever is on the opposite side, they greet me cordially, holding a silver tray with two set of plates with steel plate covers that had a circular bulge. There had been two wooden cups with orange juice already filled in. I stared at the cups thinking about how my drunken incident may have already travelled around. I bet Keith’s cut is making waves too.

I was concentrated on the possible rumors being spread that when I looked up at the servant he was flushed. He had been staring at my torso, so I looked down which was slightly difficult because I had the collar on my neck. I didn’t see anything wrong.

“Do I have something on my shirt?” I ask staring back at him, and he anxiously repeated the word “No,” and that everything was fine, but then it hit me. I am wearing a slave collar. I can feel the color draining out from my face.

“Thank you!” I shriek taking the tray from the servant and promptly closing the door. I walked hurried past my living room and my dining room to deliver Keith our food.

“Everything alright?” Keith asks sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands curled into fists on his knees.

“Yeah, someone saw me with the necklace on.” I let out a nervous chuckle. He might not spread that information around just out of pure kindness. That would be so humiliating if the castle knew that I was wearing _this_.

I sit on the bed beside Keith with the tray on my lap.

I uncovered one of them and it was various fruits. Slices of pineapple, pieces of mangos, and some strawberries being held in a coconut that was split in half. This is for me Hunk this I have a hangover. After all, I did ask the kitchen staff for a lot of wine, so Hunk is looking out for me. Hunk is such a good friend, I don’t know what I did to befriend him. I am so glad he became the head of kitchen staff at such an early age.

“Eat light.” Keith’s voice shook. My eyes shifted from the food to his hands. His knuckles were turning white from clenching so hard. My eyes trailed up to view him, his chest rose and fell, I saw his lips parting and closing. He was steadying his breaths.

“Are you alright?” I ask, putting the tray on the ground, and my body shifted toward Keith.

“Lance,” Keith let out a deep breath. “I think a lot,” he shifted his body toward me. “Lately, I’ve been thinking about you. I’ve only been thinking about you,” he released another sigh looking down at the tray on my lap. “It’s terrifying, how quickly you became important to me. You’re something I have never had any experience with and you caught me off guard,” Keith’s upper body leaned toward me as if he gazed into my soul. “You make me want to risk everything, even though I know that this isn’t permanent and I know that I am going to have to go soon, but I don’t want to. I really don’t want to think about it, so Lance, help me not think.” He panted, he peered at me waiting for a response, but I didn’t know how to respond. My mouth parted at Keith’s sentiments. I wanted to proclaim my love for him as well, but he stolen the words from my mouth.

Keith started again when I didn’t respond back. He brought his arms around my neck whispering close.

“ _If I am ever lucky enough for you to bestow the honor of your love to me,_ ” he was quoting me. “If  we ever get to have each other, it can’t be Prince and servant,” the necklace unclasped around my my throat. Keith threw it against the wall.

“It has to be you and I, as who we are, sharing mind,body and soul,” The sun shined illuminated the room, it made everything seem more beautiful as the diamonds in Keith’s ears sparkled.

“And I chose you, already,Lance, do you choose me?”

“I do.” Once I affirmed Keith’s affections he clutched the fabric of my shirt with his right hand grabbing underneath my collarbones and  he attracted me into a gentle kiss. We no longer needed to say words to one another to express our love.

Keith kissed me tentatively.

“Is that alright?” He asked when we seperated from each others lips, with the tips of our noses touching each other, after we shared a few pecks. It was cute to watch his uncertainty.

“More than alright,” I told him in response, with a smile curling on my lips as I pressed my grin to his parted lips. I turned my head to the side and he mirrored me. I matched the pace Keith set. My body language for me telling Keith that I’ll meet him where he wants me to. Our kisses had been attentive, we were still exploring each other’s touch, the sense of his warmth blending with my own, discover what our partner responded well with. We hadn’t even slipped our tongues into the others, _yet_.

One of Keith’s hand moved from my neck, to my cheek, he buried his hand deep into my hair, tugging on my alabaster curls, bringing me deeper into his kiss. His bandaged hand caressed my face. I moved my own hands to get lost in his dark luscious mane, as the kiss developed, our breathing became uneven.

My pulse raced as Keith leaned his upper body more into mine and I felt the thuds of his heart against my own. Keith got up from the bed, momentarily pulling away from the kiss, but he came down swiftly sitting on my lap, his knees rubbed against my thighs.

His tongue delved into mine and our tongues danced with each other. I thought I could hear the sound of harps playing with angels swirling all around us. If I found out the god of love had struck an arrow into our hearts, I wouldn’t be surprised.

“Would this feel good?” Keith spoke against my lips as he gyrated his hips on my forming erection. I gasped from surprise.

“Ah~” the sound escaped my trembling lips which brought Keith to a halt, momentarily. “No, don’t stop.” I pant out and Keith energetically complies. Keith’s rear was grinding against my legs most of my silk shirt had moved up his pajamas didn’t feel like a barrier, whenever I rubbed against his entrance, he let out small moan. As he straddled me, my hands traveled along all the inviting muscles that made up his back. My hands stroked up and down his sides, discovering his body was firm and well toned. His body slimmed from his chest to hips. I hugged him tighter closing any small space between us.The impression of Keith’s excitement came into contact with my stomach and he sighed my name into our liplock. I brought him into my hold tighter, my arms easily able to wrap around his waist, he curved his hips deeper on me. I felt myself leaking.  He was leaning his head down to kiss me, his hands messed around in my hair. I was playing at the bottom edges of his pajama gown. I slid my hands underneath his gowns to feel the tenderness of his touch with no restriction. I slowly lift it up viewing his body as I do so.

His abdomen was toned, with various markings on his skin, he had scars along his sides, some deep ragged marks were on his chest, I stared in confusion for a moment, before remembering he is a Galra. I guess, living on the streets you need to fend for yourself. I licked in between his chest, placing my hands in the small of his back, as I nursed on his skin. He whimpered my name as he clung his hands deeper around the wisps of my hair.

I made sure he was secure in my arms and I placed him gently on his back. He laughed softly.

“Thanks, Lance,” he breathed. “I was starting to not feel my legs.” I spoke in a lower octave. “When I’m done you’re not going to feel your legs.”

“Really,” Keith jestered as he raised his head to kiss me before he continued. “Prove it.”

I raise my eyebrows as my mouth widens in awe of his dauntlessness.

“I like a challenge.” I tell him as my head dips down leaving trails of kisses all over his undergarment, before I pull his off, I realize I was still wearing my own pajamas. I even the playing field, by removing my own gown.

I was on my knees in between Keith’s legs as his hands trailed over my chest.

“I didn’t know if you could tell, but I really liked putting oil on your body.”

“No,” I sarcastically remark. “ _Really?_ ” He couldn’t stop staring at all of me, I revelled in it.

I gently started removing the last piece of fabric covering his modesty, he raised his hips, I heard his breathing hitched.

When he was fully nude, I stopped for a moment gazing in all his glory, his face heated. I learned that Keith shaved down there. Nice, that’ll make it easier for me to slide my throat down his dick.

“Lance,” he mocked in a low voice. “I can still feel my legs.”

“Sorry,” I spoke as I lowered my head to his penis. “I like to admire art.” I wink at him with a stunned face as kissing his inner thighs. I put his thighs over my shoulders I felt him placing the soles of feets at my sides. I placed looped my hands around his bent legs and my hands with resting on his hips.I dragged my tongue across his left thigh. I was close enough to his erection my hair brushed his length which made him shiver. I blew my cool air on his circumcision.  

“Lance,” Keith breathed tossing his head further into the bed. I saw him clutch the fabric around him when my tongue danced on his tip, swirling around, dipping into his center. Keith moaned turning his head to the side placing his bandaged hand over his mouth. I moved away from his member. In order to give an exemplary blowjob one should never directly take in their length. There is no satisfaction, if you can’t watch them come undone at your touch or lack of.

“Don’t stop,” Keith murmured. I kiss his arousal, then I begin to suck on his beginning, but nothing more nothing less. Keith grabs hold of the top of  my hairs. I can feel him trying to buck his hips to go deeper into my mouth, so I can take all of him, but I firmly placed my hands down on his hips and pressed him down on the bed.

“Lance, please,” Keith voice wavered and I remained strong for a few more seconds teasing him, until I couldn’t handle hearing his whimpers. I bring him into my mouth, then into my throat, I moved my mouth back and forth and Keith released sigh after sigh. It was music to my ears.

I knew how to make him feel even more pleasure, I moved my right hand from keeping Keith in place and moved it underneath his leg. Allowing my fingers  to go near his nads, brushing against his delicate skin softly. The wind left his lungs and I saw him wring the sheets in his hand and he clutched my hair even harder as I sent pleasure running rampant through his body. I felt his toes curl near my sides. I tasted Keith’s satisfaction seeping into my mouth. If my lips weren’t on Keith’s dick I would have grinned ear to ear.

I circle Keith’s entrance with my finger. He reiterated his pleasure in the form of  ‘ _oh_ ’s and ‘ _ah_ ’s, his panting became erratic matching the pace at which I bobbed my head up and down on his length. Keith kept repeating my name, I could tell by his urgency he was about to climax.

I was debating whether I should let him release and swallow or let him spill onto his chest. I’m fine with either decision, but one of them makes somewhat of a mess. I choose to him unleash his load in my mouth. As he does, he tugs on my hair and he lets go after he came and his hand came up to his mouth as he covered his own mouth, trying to catch his breath.

Since, he was already in my throat I didn’t have to expend that much effort to swallow. My mouth unwrapped from around my mouth feeling him go soft. When I pulled him out of my mouth completely his flaccid penis laid it’s on side.

While, I was waiting for him to rise again I started to kiss underneath his prostate, licking the string of skin leading to his hole. I decided to start prepping Keith. I circled my tongue on his rim slowly, causing his back to arch, he uttered my name like he was the town crier. I lunged my tongue deep into his center expanding him.

“Ah, Lance!” Keith cried out in ecstasy. I slipped my tongue in and out of him. When I was outside of him I outline his anus leaving trails of saliva. When I was inside I  swirled my tongue around spreading him further and Keith moaned louder with each rotation.  When I finally slipped out of him there had been a long line of saliva connected to my lips.

I drew back switching my position I rested my knees in front of Keith’s legs and I bent over, so I could face him, his head had been turned to the side as he breathed heavily. His neck had been exposed and I began sucking the crook of his neck. Our chests came close together rubbing against one another I felt our nipples harden from the friction of our bodies melded together.

Keith was moving his head to face me. His mouth widened in my direction, his tongue was limp as it hung over his bottom lip, and I knew he wanted to kiss me, and I obliged. His hands ran their way across my back all the way to my undergarments. I felt him pushing against the hem struggling to pull them down.

“Take them off,” Keith urged and I followed his desires. I pulled them down to and then hung around my knees until I lifted them up slightly and kicked off the underwear.

Now, our kisses were sloppy, heavy with heat, our breaths became entangled with each other. As Keith breathed his torso collided with mine, his hands raced my sides reaching their way up to behind my shoulders. As I entered him with a finger, he cried out, sinking his nails in my skin, I winced at the result.

“Want me to stop?” I question toward Keith.

Keith’s grip on my shoulders ease.

“If you dare stop,” Keith was practically hyperventilating as he spoke. “I’ll kill you.” He laughed and I joined as I brought my finger in out of him getting him used the feeling. He responded well, the faces he was made were beautiful, wisps of his hair were caught in the sweat forming on his forehead, hot from more than just the heat we created together. Keith moved his hand from my shoulders to hook around around my neck. He brought his head in the crook of my neck, I could hear every sharp inhale and exhale at such a close proximity. It gave me goosebumps.

“Ah!” Keith grunted as I added another finger.  I watched Keith writhe closing his eyes, tossing his head back, as I slipped in a third. I curled my fingers while they were still inside and Keith cried into my ear.

“Oh, god, Lance!” He was breathless as was I.

“Keith,” I spoke as I kissed him pressing him down on our bed. I removed my fingers from him as I felt his erection poking my stomach.

“Lance,” Keith’s voice was authoritative. “I want you in me, now.”

I shook my head up and down eager to hear his vulgar words. He placed his hands on my chest and he rose until he was on his knees mirroring me. Keith’s hands met my neck caressing it gently. Keith separated from the kiss licking the his lips, and staring at mine, he turned around placing his forearms on the bed sheets, he was on his knees with giving me a direct view of his backside, he spread his legs wide. His hips were well lifted while his head was declined resting on a pillow.

“Jerk me off,” I heard Keith say muffled through the pillow, “while you’re inside.”  I let out a hoarse laugh.

“My pleasure,” I heaved out.

I lined myself in between him, taking hold of my appendage, gradually easing into him. I saw him clench the pillows as I heard muffled moans coming from him. I guided my thrusts gently, at first, as I bent over him giving him a handjob as promised. Once Keith bounced his hips back on me, I figured I could go faster. Our thighs meeting sounded like applause from the claps being reproduced. I rubbed him off until he reached his peak once more.

I brought my torso up no longer touching his back with my chest and I used the hand I rubbed him with and grabbed Keith’s arm,  the one with the bandaged hand, bringing it back so I can go in him further. I saw that  Keith started to drool into the pillow with whimpers escaping his lips.

“You feel so good, Keith.”My voice trembles as I can feel myself nearing my own zenith. I rock back and forth, putting my hands on Keith’s hips, for faster strokes.Keith pulled the front of his body up once I released his arm. I moved one of my hands while I still sank into him and took hold of his hair bringing his head back.

Keith unleashed a husky chuckle as he gasped for air.

“Keith,” I felt my eyebrows knit and my eyes shut. “I’m close.”

“Come inside.” Keith suggests, but he doesn’t understand the strife that is involved in the cleanup of taking out semen from inside you.If you don’t get everything out, and I mean every single drop, you end with a terrible stomach ache. So, I do him a favor and pull out before I release into him. I come on his back allowing it to sputter in random lines.

I shifted my body away from Keith’s leg and collapsed on my back staring at the ceiling, trying to collect my breath.  Keith falls onto his stomach extending his legs so he doesn’t have to rest on his knees.

My head turns to him.

“Better than bread?” I ask him with a smirk. He is exhausted, his eyes are struggling to keep open.

“Huh?”Keith questions languidly.

“Nothing,” I shake my head. “I love you, Keith.” Keith smiled at my words, eyelids heavy.

“I love you too, Lance.” Then he proceeded to fall asleep. My head turns to stare outside, the sun was shining brightly more beautiful then I had ever seen and the most vivid rainbow with every single hue overly saturated.

It was lovely, I was tempted to wake Keith and show him, but he looked far too peaceful as he slept beside me too even considered waking him up. He was far more beautiful to watch anyway.

 

**Keith**

After, I woke up from my sex-induced nap, it was nighttime, and Lance was still asleep. Lance must have cleaned my back while I slept because he had a rag in his hand and I didn’t have anything on me. I stared at him for a while, kissed his forehead , and whispered soft enough to not wake him.

“I am sorry.”

I leave the bed, unhurried, ensuring I don’t wake him up.

I took a bath, taking in the sight of the bathroom one last time, it made water in my eyes swell. I don’t know when I am going to be able to enjoy something like this again or if I ever will have the opportunity.

I dried myself off, putting on my only pair of pants and another short sleeved black cotton shirt with small laces at the top. I slipped the leather boots Lance bought me and began making my way upstairs to have a conversation with Allura.

 

When I knocked on her door, she was wide awake as she swung open the door. Her eyes flashed from my neck to my eyes.

“Keith?” She inquired, maybe she hadn’t recognized me without my collar, she looked flawless even though her hair had been awry. “Where’s Lance? Why are you awake at this time?” I grinned. She reminded me of Shiro. She sounded like a mom like how Shiro was a dad sometimes asking questions like ‘ _Why are you up this late?_ ’ he tried to implement a curfew for me once, but I broke it just out of principle. I had no friends to go sneak off anywhere.

“I couldn’t sleep,” I shrugged my shoulders. “I’m here by myself, can I talk to you really quickly?” I asked her.

“Yes and please, don’t make it quick, I want to distract myself as long as possible,” she laughed and waved me to come in. I followed in her room, which was oddly similar to Lance’s except that it was pink.

“Why is that, Queen Allura?” Allura sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed that had pink satin sheets which matched her long nightgown.

“That’s precisely the reason, my crowning tomorrow, every time I think of it,” her voice cracked. “I think of my father and I miss him terribly,” she didn’t allow herself to cry. She blinked back the tears and exhaled. “It’s hard to pretend that everything is okay, but you do it when you must.”

I heaved out a small pathetic laugh.

“That sounds like something he’d say.” I stared at the floor as I spoke.

“Who’d say?” Allura questioned.

“My brother, Shiro, you see he is this really good person. A better person than I ever am. He and I, we came from similar situations,” You’d never guess it, but Shiro was a kid of a gang leader too, which is how he found out about me. One of his friends told him there was a guild heir who was just as good as Shiro was at killing people and he knew of the long dark path he went on to reclaim himself and he wanted to help me do the same. “but he learned to be good and stray away from what he’d been taught. He wanted to teach everyone that they have good in them,” I rarely tell other people about Shiro, but I figure I have nothing else to lose with what I am planning on doing anyway. “Right now, he is somewhere in Galra, but I have no idea where. My father, Thace,  said that he would take care of him in his infirmary, but where that is, I have no idea.”

“Is your brother sick?”

“Yeah, I think he got the plague, which was caused from him being good. There was a sickly little girl caught in the black rain, which is just coal and rain meshed together, and she was ill, but he didn’t care. He helped her find shelter. I didn’t know what to do to help him. We didn’t have clean water or food and I felt like I had to do something to keep him alive so I sold myself to help Zarkon, but who knows, he might even be dead right now.”

“Don’t say that, Keith!” Allura reprimanded. “I would do anything, if there was a remote chance of getting my father back,” she stood up facing me with her hands on her hips. “Why are you even here, right now?! You should be wth

“How about I give you quill and scroll? I can lend you a raven. Write to your father asking him where he is.”

“I can’t do that,” I shook my head. “If I sent a raven to my father, King Zarkon would know that something was wrong.” Allura’s eyebrows came together.

“Why would that matter? Isn’t Zarkon your friend?” I let out a dry laugh.

“Zarkon is no one’s friend.” Then I begin to tell the future Queen of Altea what I could not tell Lance and what I had planned on doing earlier this morning.

I told her not to trust Zarkon. I told her that there was a person in the castle who worked with him to kill her father, but I didn’t know who. I expected her to show more emotions than what she gave when I gave her this information, but whatever she felt she didn’t show it. She listened with her face stoic. I told her that if they found out I betrayed him, then they would kill me. I suggested setting me up as bait so that way they could find me.

“Why would they kill you?” Her voice stern as she interrogated me.

“My father, Thace, is an infamous leader of assassin in the Galra slums. I stopped being in his guild three years ago because one of the strongest men I know saved me from that life. His name was Shiro and when he started to die, I lost my ways and rejoined the guild. Thace was hired by Zarkon and instructed to get someone to become a servant in the royal castle,” I heaved out a shaky breath. “To kill Lance and pin the murder on you so that your people’s morale was weak,” I sniffled. “Then he would take over Altea, turning the Galra Kingdom into the Galra Empire.” I felt my bottom lip quiver as I continued, shame evident of my face,  I couldn’t look her in the eyes. Tears stung my eyes.“I have committed a treacherous act against your Kingdom, I understand what will happen to my life by telling you this. I will not ask you to spare my life. I will tell anything you wish to know before you take my life,” I moved down from her bed to lay on my knees and grovel in front of her. “All I wish to do now is atone for my sins,” My voice sounds weak and small as I stare down at the floor allowing it to catch my tears. “So, I offer a gift. One that I believe will be in good hands if placed in yours, I am a paladin of Voltron and I found the Lion statue and it resides within my soul. Once I die, I will try to send it your way as an apology to the kingdom of Altea.”

“Rise, Keith” Allura spoke without emotion. My knees buckled as I raised to stare at her impassive face. “Thank you for your intel,” her jaw was clenched as she exhaled. “Now, I have a coronation tomorrow, it would be bad to deal with a trial then, since you are, as you claim atoning for your sins, we shall hold the trial the day after,” she released a sigh and smiled. “Will you come along to the dungeons, easily, or will we have to put you _back_ into chains?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :D so like i think i might end this soon with the next chapter and it's either going to be a longer one or have an epilogue so yeah thought i should warn you  
> i wanted to write this story over break and finish it over break and break is almost over so thanks so much for reading this up til this point


	8. Chapter 8

**Keith**

 

I roused; unaware of the time as my head rested on the soft dirt in the dungeons in castle. The dungeons were below the ground, but high enough where there was a small barred window I could peer out of. The sky had been grey and gloomy with a light drizzle, it felt like the weather was one with me, it was resigned as was I. 

I decided to end things between Lance and I now, instead of leading him on for the duration of my intended stay. I thought repeatedly about it. It would be wrong to the both of us to continue falling madly in love when I know how it would end. I wanted to get this pain over with, the faster Lance will be able to get over it, and the sooner he can forget about me.

I was placed into the largest confinement cell at the end of the hall, the only one with a window. The candles were placed sparingly along the walls of cobblestone. I could barely make out anything, but there wasn’t anything to have been seen. I was alone. 

I lifted my upper body from the ground I fell asleep on and crouched into a corner bringing my arms to hold my knees. My head ducked down, hiding my face from the emptiness flooding into the room, and I thought of my time in the guild. 

We had a saying, if you were ever caught, to be killed and tortured, something to hold on so you didn’t divulge any information.  _ I will humbly await death. _ That recurring thought travelled all throughout my mind as soon as I was locked in here. 

A few soldiers embellished in metal who carried their swords at their sides lead me to the holding cells last night. Allura didn’t want rumors to arise as a result of my being a prisoner, she gave me a white open cape which possessed a large hood that covered my face. It had a single silver button that met at the neck. It reminded me of an assassin’s cloak which felt highly ironic considering being an assassin was what I was born and raised to be, but it was not my ending, yet I was still adorned by it. An empty laugh escaped my lips, the humor of the world hadn’t been appreciated. 

I brought my head up from my knees and I saw a small white light, floating, in front of me, similar to the one the led my in my dream through the castle. The light flickered in front of my face.  I lifted my hands to linger close to the orbs sides. It reminded me of the sun, there was a small heat coming from the glow. There seemed to be buzzing emitting from it, I inched closer towards the orb to listen to it and there was an array of voices. They all crowded over one another and I couldn’t make out what they are saying, but I stopped trying once the sphere of ethereal light began moving again. The orb rushed into my damaged hand. Suddenly, I became drowsy. I tried to keep my eyelids open, but with each slow blink. I failed to stay awake. I tipped over on my side and the last glimpse I saw before I slept was a phosphorescent man. He looked like an older version of Lance. 

“King Alfor,” I muttered into the ground before I slept.

 

**Lance**

 

I woke up and felt rejuvenated! I am so lucky! I can’t believe someone as good as Keith wants to be with me. Before I opened my eyes, I envisioned moments of our last morning, loving every single detail I can recall. My favorite being Keith’s pants and his assertiveness. A smile came to my lips as I thought it over and over and over. His touch replayed in my memory as I laid in bed. I took in a breath of cool air and I tried to hang my arm over Keith’s chest so I could cuddle with him, but my skin only met fabric. I pouted reaching my hand further out, maybe he was farther down the bed? My hand frisked all over his side of the bed before I decided to open my eyes which confirmed that Keith wasn’t there. My eyebrows knitted together as I shrugged and assumed he probably got up to get breakfast. I stood from our bed and I called out to him lovingly.

“Keith!” I sung out toward him and awaited for him to say something, but there was no response, I shifted my vision toward the balcony. He wasn’t there either, but I saw that the clouds were gloomy today, too. That’s got to suck for Allura, her crowning is today.

It rarely rains in Altea, but two days ago there was a freak storm and now it seemed as if it was going to rain again. Not that I minded, I love the rain, it was just odd for the country. Altea is normally sunny. Yesterday, the heavens were blessed and graced the sky with rainbows. It made Keith and I’s consummation of love all that more special. But where is he now? 

“Keith?” I searched around the entirety of our apartment and found that there was no Keith. The only sign of him being there was all his clothes he left behind. I scratched the back of my head, confused. The faintest doubt crept into the back of he my head  that perhaps Keith left because of me. Maybe, he realized in the middle of the night, he made a mistake and no longer wished to be with me, but I pushed the thought into the darkest corners of my mind. Once I did so, more worries flooded into me, what if Keith was in danger? That he left the room last night and someone knew his relations with me and kidnapped him and now he is a hostage and being kept there for ransom! 

As soon as this thought entered my head, I swiftly grabbed my clothes from the floor slipping them onto my body, and I rushed out of the room keeping the door open, because I was too worried about Keith to pick up my key. I ran up the stairs to the upper level, hoping my sister hasn’t left already for her succession, I pounded my fist against the door. 

“Allura!” I shouted over the thumps I created against her door. “Allura! Open up! This is important! A matter of life and death!” The door unlocked swiftly and I almost punched Coran on the head, but I halted my fist before I could. 

“What! Did Keith escape?! Are you alright?!”Coran inquired and  my heart dropped. 

“So, he is held captive?!” I put my hand over my mouth. I can’t believe my suspicions were true! “This is all my fault!” I shook my head putting those thoughts away, I can’t think of myself right now when we have to rescue Keith. “Where’s Allura?!” I brushed past Coran into her bedroom as I shouted still addressing him. “Tell her to pay the ransom and then we can smite those who have stolen Keith!” 

I walked into the hallway and I saw her sat at her dining room which was similar to mine, but her table had been golden and lacked any jewels. She had her hand over her forehead before she peered up to face me.

“Lance,” she sighed her voice drained. “I am so sorry. I know how much he meant to you.” She stood up from her seat and pulled me into a hug. “I would’ve supported your relationship, if only everything had worked out.” Allura spoke apologetically and it pissed me off.

“What are you talking about?!” I pushed her off of me, infuriated, how dare she give up, with Keith’s life at stake?!“Why haven’t you paid off the people who took him?! Or, sent the Altean Army to kill his captors! If you can’t even save a servant you have no right to be Queen!” 

“Excuse me?!” Allura bellowed, she stood from her chair, standing in front of me, her eyes widened, as her brows tilted sharply down. “Do you even know who he is, Lance?! He is-”

I stopped her in the middle of her barking. 

“He is the love of my life! And we are going to save him!” I stared her down as she let out a frustrated groan.

“Save him from what, brother?! His jail cell?!” She shouted screaming and I stepped back. Did she just say jail cell? “There are guards standing outside of the dungeon’s hold, no one is going to get to him, unless we want him too!” 

“Why,” My face contorts into pure rage. “Why the fuck is he in the dungeon’s cell?!”  The top of my head burned with fury, I was fuming, I could hear angered huffs leaving my nose as I clenched my teeth down on my jaw.

“Because, he-” Allura howled before stopping abruptly. Her face pivoting into pity. “Oh, no,” she bemoaned sitting back down into her seat. Her eyes skittered over my shoulder to face Coran who at some point stood beside the doorway. “I forgot, he doesn’t know.” I shift my body toward the side so that I could look at either one of them with a flick of the neck. 

“Know what?!” I ventured towards Allura who peered at Coran with pursed lips. I followed her lead watching him. 

          “What?!” I yelled exasperated.

“Lance,” Coran sighed. “Perhaps you should sit down,” he pulled out a golden chair for me, but I didn’t accept it. 

“Perhaps,” I mocked while I spoke with a voice hard as steel. “One of you,” I peer toward Allura. “Tell me what the fuck is going on?” My eyes cut into them with each glare I shot. 

“Keith isn’t who you think he is.” Coran gently spoke. 

“What do you mean?” My eyebrows come together as I shift my head to my sister who speaks bluntly.

“Keith is an assassin.” Allura informed and at first I was unable to respond, unable to make sense of her assesment, unable to accept that truth.

“Bullshit,” I scoffed. “He can barely shoot at a poster without crying. He can’t be.”

“Brother,” Allura regained her composure. “I have no reason to lie. He came to me in the middle of the night and laid bare his truths. He wasn’t a loyal subject of Zarkon, they intended on destroying Altea.” She took in a deep breath. “Keith was sent here to murder you.” 

“Ha!” I laughed bitterly. “Are you serious?! Have you all gone mad?” I turned to face Coran who shook his head gravely. “He would never have agreed to that.” 

“Lance, he came to me-” Allura started, but I ended it for her.

“No!” I roared. “I know Keith-” I would’ve have continued on, but Allura quipped back at me.

“You knew the person he wanted you to think he was.” Allura glowered.  “Don’t raise your voice at me again,” Allura was frustrated as she let out a sigh of exasperation. “Brother, just listen,” she went on, but I didn’t want to hear her.  I didn’t want to hear Coran. I didn’t want to hear anybody except Keith. I pushed past Coran violently and left Allura’s room. I marched my way to the dungeon’s hold.

I have to speak with Keith, clear his name, what Allura said can’t be true.

As I rushed to Keith, my mind raced, with the possibility of Allura’s words being truth and I couldn’t fathom it. 

No, there was way. Keith couldn’t have been sent to kill me or kill anyone for that matter.  I doubt many things, but this is not one of them. 

I know Keith.

 

**Keith**

At first, I thought I was dead, but I remembered if heaven and hell did exist, I certainly wouldn’t go to the place intended for saints. 

All around me was blinding white light. I had been laying on my side, but there was nothing beneath me. I placed my hands on the ground and raised my upper body and there had been no shadows casted.  There were no horizons around that I could see. Where am I?

“Hello, fellow Paladin of Voltron,” the melodious voice of the passed King spoke from behind me. I shifted my body and stood to face him.

“King Alfor,” I addressed and then bowed slightly before asking curtly “What the fuck is going on?” Alfor mused at my reaction. 

“Well, it seems as if  you’re stressed,” I scoffed at him as he spoke the obvious. “That’s the only time past Paladins can speak with you.”

“Buddy,” I placed one of my hands on his shoulder “I don’t know if you saw this, but I’m locked in your dungeon waiting to die.” I remarked him with a shit eating grin. “Stressed is an understatement, but honestly,” I threw my hands up in the air, chuckling sharply. “ I could care less about  _ me  _ dying. It’s the people who are going to die because of me that hurts.” I don’t know why I was telling Alfor all of my baggage, but I couldn't stop.  

“And your son, I am so sorry,” Tears came to my eyes as Alfor’s hands rushed to my shoulders his face interwoven in distress. 

“What happened to Lance?” His face was close enough for me to see the family resemblance. The only differences between King Alfor and his son were slim. One was age, King Alfor had bags underneath his eyes and worry lines indented in his forehead. The second was height, he was slightly taller than Lance. Alfor was also sporting a finely trimmed beard.  

“Once he finds out about who I really am, it’s going to destroy him. I never meant to hurt him,” I shake my head looking away from Alfor. “Or, I mean, I did, but that was before I knew him-” Alfor removed his hands from my shoulders. 

“What happened?” He gently asked. I peered back up to face Lance’s father, he smiled toward me. A smile that emitted a feeling of safety and trust.

“We fell in love,” I admitted and Alfor beamed.

“Why is that a problem?” He looked at me fondly.

“I was sent by Zarkon to kill your son,” Alfor’s mouth gaped lightly. 

“But I didn’t,” I swiftly spoke causing Alfor to let out a sigh of relief. “Thank the heavens.” Alfor’s words ushered from his body.

“I turned myself in. Lance was too good to be killed. He should’ve been the paladin not me.” 

“I intended for him to be,” Alfor admitted. “I thought of everything, once he told Zarkon and I that he had dreamt of the blue lion as a child I knew once I passed he could become a wielder for Voltron. I hoped that it would go to the place I craved it would as long as I concentrated on it. I gave him the sole key and I hid the box, so he would find it when he was ready for the responsibility, ” he pursed his lips deep in thought. “How did you get it?” Alfor questioned to me. “Does he still keep it around his neck?”

“Yeah,” I let out an awkward chuckle. “I, uh,” I don't need to explain to his father that Lance and I had an intense makeout session when I stole it from him. “I asked to borrow it and you know him,” I waved my hand, gesturing more than necessary, overcompensating for lying. “Lance is so kind, if you asked, he would give you his right leg,” I share a chuckle with his father before saying, “You raised him well.” 

“Thanks for the warm words,” Alfor seemed at a loss of words. “I don’t know your name.” 

“Keith,” I said. “My name is Keith Kogane.”

“Keith,” He addressed me with his disposition becoming more serious and forewarning. “you said Zarkon wanted to kill Lance?” I only nodded yes grimly as a response.

“If he was after him now that I passed,” Alfor’s expression seemed grave. “That means he wants to claim for Voltron for himself.” 

“He’s a paladin?!” 

“Yes,” Alfor muttered under his breath. “He used to be more deserving of the relic, but he became more concerned with power rather than doing what is right.”

“Zarkon,” I spit his name out of my mouth like it left a bad taste. Then I started to remember my unanswered questions.

“Zarkon had you killed,” I pant out. “Who killed you?” Alfor drew his head back. 

“I was killed by a disease,” Alfor’s eyes widened. “Unless,” he breathed out staring at the floor, or at least where one would have been. “Unless, the killer was the-”

My name was being shouted from somewhere not in this realm. 

Alfor was dissipating from my eyes.

“Keith!” It was Lance’s voice.

Alfor’s eyes went wide as I heard him say looking upward. “My son.”Alfor had a proudful gleam in his eye.  

“Wait, Alfor!” He was dissolving too quickly and I am leaving the dream to rapidly. “Who was your killer?!” I shouted, but by the time I got the words out, I am back in the dungeon. Lance was in front of the rusted metal bars calling my name. 

“Keith,” he noticed my eyes were now opened. “Keith you’re awake!” Lance kneeled on the ground to level with me. 

I picked myself and he stood up from the floor as well. I walked over toward him, I exhaled, I closed my eyes for a moment. He deserves to hear this from me, I was a coward going to Allura, Lance should’ve been the first person I told. If Lance came here for closure, I won’t deprive him of it.

“Keith,” Lance lets out. “My sister’s made a terrible mistake! You wouldn’t have agreed to assassinate me. That’s ludacris!” I gripped the bars between Lance and I in my hands as I held my head downcast. 

“Right?” Lance whimpered. “You wouldn’t-” I glanced back up toward him. 

“Lance,” I regretfully began and his eyes scanned over my wounded hand. It once had been wrapped in white gauze, but now it was darkened with blood that had seeped out from my injury and the ground I slept on. “I am-” I spoke, but Lance talked over me as his eyes pinpointed toward my wound. He resuscitated my own words back to me impassively.

“ _ Thank you for showing me that this, this daydream I constructed of you,doesn’t exist. Thank you, Lance for making me see. Thanks for making this easy for me. _ ” His gaze broke from my hand and he met my eyes. “You were going to kill me, weren’t you?” Lance interrogated. His words were emotionless, but tears welled over his eyes. 

“Lance, I may have picked it up, but I never raised it to your throat.” I pleaded to him. “I am sorry.”

“Why?” Lance was more broken by this then when we were booed at the amphitheater. “Why Keith?”

“My brother was dying,” It hurt to speak. “I didn’t have money,” I sighed as Lance’s low lit emotionless face bored into mine. “Life took away all my options.” 

“Who are you?” Lance whispered beneath his breath. He walked backwards away from my cell a little bit shaking his head in horror.

“I’m the same person, Lance.” I begged. “Please believe me.” My chest was tight with each harsh breath I took. The winds outside whipped around matching my own air. 

“Believe you?” Lance’s voice wavered. His expression disfigured into a veil of agony. “You told me,” he let out a small sob, “ we shared mind, body, and soul, but turns out it was mind, body, and bullshit!” Lance barked toward me as I winced. 

“I am so sorry, Lance,” I held on tight to the bars desperately wishing I could come closer to him. “ I didn’t know you before I accepted the mission,” I weakly defended myself. “I didn’t know how you’d make me feel. I didn’t know I’d fall for you.”

“Who cares?!” He whimpered. “When did you decide you were going to confess? Before or after we fucked,” He took in a sharp inhale. “Or were you just using me yesterday?” 

“No!” I cried out. “I didn’t. I just,” I let go of the rails and fell to my knees. “I am sorry.” 

“That’s all you, have, apologies?! You made me wear your fucking collar, you made me feel bad that I humiliated you, but look at what you’ve done,” Lance unleashed pained laughter as his voice bellowed. “You’ve turned me into the biggest fool. I fell for my murderer,” Lance snivelled. 

“You’re a traitor.” Lance coldly announced.

“I risked everything for you, Lance.”I scoffed bitterly.  “Yes, you’re right,” I bring myself back up on my feet to face him. “I am a traitor, but not to you!” If Lance’s melancholy can move to meanness then I will match him. “I have broken bonds with my guild, with my father, with my brother, and  _ even _ to Zarkon,” I spew out venom. “ They can call me a traitor, because they would be right to, but you, Lance? You do not get to call me that. A traitor works in their self-interest and you,” I breathed out suddenly realizing this might be the last time I ever speak to him face to face before my trial. 

“You made me selfless.” I made sure that my voice was no longer able to inflict damage toward Lance. He crept toward my cage. Our noses were almost meeting, but there was no love in this close encounter. He stared at me as if he never met me.

“There’s a high penalty for treason,” Lance’s voice was hoarse. “If they consider my deliberation in your sentence, it will be capital punishment,” I felt a blow strike me. I knew Lance would be hurt, but I never expected him to utter those words to me. “Any last words, assassin?” My heart sank being reduced to a title I no longer wanted to belong to by Lance. The man who viewed me, at once, as his equal, now comparing me to that of a criminal. If his efficacies were to make me feel beneath him, he succeeded.

“I hope that when the day comes after my sentence is carried out,” It’s hard to speak with a lump in your throat, but I strained giving Lance something he can hold on to because he will regret this. “When you awake one day, be it the next, or a week, or a month, or a year, or a decade,” He never broke contact with me as he heard my final words to him. “With the realization of what’ve you done and how it compares to what I’ve sacrificed for you. I hope you remember these words,” I searched in his eyes trying to find a response or read anything in them, but I couldn’t. He has blocked me off from his soul. “I forgive you and I hope you’ll forgive yourself.”

“I already have.” Lance breathed out his nose before he went down the corridor and he turned a corner escaping my view.

The world was displaced. I stumbled back from the bars until my back met the wall behind me. I couldn’t cry anymore, I felt too drained, but I needed to. There was too much pent up energy within me that couldn’t be contained. 

There was so much pain inside me that needed to be released, if I couldn’t do it, the outside was doing it for him. I heard the downpour of the rain as I thought of Lance. When I thought of him sending me to my death there was the whip-crack of thunder. It was almost like I was controlling it. 

I would’ve been focused on the coincidental reactions my feelings had to the weather had it not been for a person appearing in a black hood. At first, I hadn’t recognized them. 

I asked, “Who’s there?” 

“You don’t remember me, my dear?” They tsked. “What a pity.” They snickered walking closer toward my cell. As they did I saw their hands were drenched in blood. My first thought had been of Lance.

“Nononono, not Lance!” I cried gravely as thunder boomed around me. “I will kill you!” I seethed I wrangled the bars in my hands bringing it back and forth trying to break through them so my hands could clamp around their neck. “How could you kill your own Prince?! Who are you?!” They drew their hood back and I saw her. She was the medic. It was Haggar. 

“Oh, you think this,” she raised her bloody palm cackling. “You think this is Lance? No,” she droned out. “I just passed by him, telling him the Queen wanted me to change your bandage, in case you’re wondering he’s off to go shoot some arrows, but I digress,” her voice was coarse. “This is the blood of the two soldiers outside who were supposed to be guarding this area,” she sounded sinister, wicked as if lives were just a game. “I have a plan, one that involves keeping Lance alive, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“What are you planning on doing to him?” I shout towards her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you in due time. I’ve been waiting for an audience to unleash my  _ brilliant  _ plan, but the lighting,” she flicked her hand around flinging the blood and the walls. “It’s all wrong, not how I envisioned it all all. It’s a bit too dark in here, no?” she continued as she snapped her fingers together and the flames of the candles burned brighter. My jaw dropped witnessing her powers. 

“You know Zarkon doesn’t just hire assassins, he hires-” 

“You’re a witch.” I finished her sentence in astonishment acknowledging what Haggar is and  as I viewed her filling with complete dread with a grim understanding. She’s the inside man, she’s the one who killed the King. I chanted the guild’s mantra in my head.  _ I will humbly await death _ . 

“Precisely.” Her raspy voice taunted. 

 

**Lance**

 

I slung a quiver over my shoulders as I went to the armory which had been nearby and found the first bow. Some soldiers had been near me informing me that Allura’s coronation was postponed because of this atrocious weather, my only response had been a scowl toward them not giving a single ounce of a fuck about her coronation or how plans will be delayed. I grabbed a handful of arrows slipping it into my quiver and abruptly left.

I left the armory and I was heading outside to start shooting, but then I realized the rain had been too heavy and would bring down my arrows. I’m good, but not good enough to overpower mother nature. I stopped in my tracks and heaved a heavy groan. 

I don’t know how, but I bet it’s Keith’s fault! All this rain only showed up as soon as he did. Rationally, speaking I know it isn’t Keith’s doing, Keith can’t control the weather, but right now I don’t want to be rational. I am devastated and I think he should know. 

I began stomping back to the dungeons, formulating things I could screech at him, but then I heard Keith shout my name in horror. I felt my heart race, he’s in trouble!

“Keith!” I screamed, running my way to rescue him from whatever peril he is in.

I know I told him I would sentence him to death, but I lied. In my heart, I knew I didn’t believe what I said. I just wanted Keith to feel the way I did when I realized the truth. 

As I darted toward the dungeon I saw the two soldiers were lying in a puddle of blood. They wore metal breastplates, but it seemed as if something was powerful enough to puncture them in the middle of the stomachs. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and I set up my bow, preparing myself to shoot someone down, I walked in carefully. There was a conversation being held, I recognized the voices. It was the medic and Keith. 

I hid behind the corner that led into the hall of dungeons. I knew she was bandaging his hand meaning someone else was in here harming them. I waited to hear that voice, maybe if I did I could sense how close or far they were to me and it would allow me to make a clean kill. I didn’t like the idea of killing someone, I’d never done it before, but I had practiced with hunting. In the end, aren’t humans animals, too? The same principles apply simply get them in between the eyes.

“You see, here Keith,” Haggar’s dialect was in a manner I never anticipated to hear from her. Pure evil. “Zarkon told you to kill Lance, pin it on the Queen, and then he’ll take over Altea, which is true, but only a part of his plan. You see, King Alfor, Lance, Zarkon, and even _ you _ are special,” Haggar ridiculed, “but you already know why,” she chuckles and her laugh makes me grimace. “Don’t you?”

Keith only grunted angrily in response. 

“Not up for conversation?” Haggar puffed out. “That’s fine, I’ve planned this speech anticipating so. You’ve been picked by Voltron, congratulations!” I brought my back closer to the corner on the wall. Did she say Voltron? Did I hear that right? 

“Yes! Voltron sent you all dreams all about where to find it, but let’s jump back a few years ago. King Zarkon and Alfor were signing a treaty when they both sensed the relic in this very castle, but Alfor had found it first. He touched it and it became one with him,” My breath stilled as I tried to comprehend that Voltron not only existed, but that my father was a Paladin and a wielder, that I am also apparently a paladin, and so is Keith. I paid attention as Haggar revealed all. “Now, over the years Zarkon didn’t care because he didn’t know of the legend, but once he found out about it, he felt cheated. So, he recruited a witch, me, to extract Voltron from Alfor and bring it to him, and here’s how I did it!” Haggar beamed, but I knew that to extract Voltron meant to end the wielder’s life, meaning my father was murdered. I clenched my jaw, I desperately wish to let loose my arrow and allow it to sink into her skull, but I refrain, I won’t shoot, not before knowing everything. 

“Illnesses are easy to diagnose. People have symptoms caused from living, like sweaty palms for example, which King Alfor had. Normally, he would go about his day, without a care in the world, but once I was appointed to a medic. I told him that this was a bad sign, I made him believe he had a disease. I gave him potions to ‘heal’ him, but in actuality they were causing his death. Then one eventful day, he finally croaked, and released Voltron into the universe, but no one knew where it would be. Zarkon assumed it would be somewhere on the grounds in the castle, but he would need to inhabit the castle to tear it apart, brick by brick until he found it, which is where you came in.”

“Hold on,” Keith interrupted. “I haven’t been able to piece that together,  if you were able to kill Zarkon, why didn’t you kill Lance, too?” 

“Because,” she spoke sharply. “If you’d let me finish, I told you I had a plan of my own. I couldn’t find and neither could Lance, but an assassin from Galra, I suggested to Zarkon the plan out using outside sources because I saw you would be the wielder of Voltron,” What? Keith holds Voltron?          Haggar continued “Zarkon wanted you to kill Lance in fear that he would find Voltron before he could get to it, but had _ I  _ done it, it would’ve been suspicious that more royalbloods died at my hand. I convinced Zarkon I would be more use to him alive rather than dead for killing the Prince and the King, but in truth, just like you, I also want Lance alive.” My heart thumped with worry at the mention of my name.

“What do you want with Lance?!” Keith must’ve slammed the bars because the sound of metallic clangs were made. Thunder clapped as he did so.

“Same thing you probably wanted  _ or _ still want. Lance is a Prince, I need him alive so that after I kill Allura, I can slip him a love potion and become Queen.” I forced myself to not vomit on the spot. 

“You’re sick!”Keith protested for me. 

“And, speaking of sick! Shiro he’s your brother, right?”  Haggar jestered at Keith.

“What have you done with Shiro?” Keith threatened her. “If you so much as touched a hair on his head, I will break every bone in your body, and gift them to dogs as you watch and writhe in pain!” 

“Ooh!” She sounded thrilled. “Touchy subject, I see..” 

“I will slaughter you!” Keith shook the jail cell once again.

“Good luck,” Haggar addressed before furthering her speech. “You see, I’ve alerted Zarkon that you’ve betrayed him before you turned yourself in, I sent him a crow hours ago. I dreamt about your betrayal, it was pretty pitiful to see a Galra groveling to an Altean, I might say.

Zarkon should be arriving soon with my _ creations.  _ He’s been building them for a long time in those factories that I assume all the people in Galra slums are familiar with. Within my beasts he is bringing your father and brother and he plans to make you suffer before he takes over Altea. 

I bet you’re wondering how Zarkon found your family. Well, after discovering your betrayal he went to get Thace and the Galran Army caught Thace tending to Shiro in one of his many homes, he wrote in his message back to me to tell you that when he finds you, he is going to torture them in front of you, kill them, torture you, and then end your life once he got bored.” Haggar spoke almost matter of factly.

“I swear, once I get out of here, I will rip that smoker’s throat out of your neck!” Keith growled toward Haggar.

“Very interesting,” Haggar didn’t seem frightened. “Anyway, Keith, I’ve always known you’d be the one to find Voltron and wield all that power,” I let out a small gasp one too small to be heard over Haggar’s voice. Registering what Haggar had claimed. I was shocked to hear this information, Keith is connected with Voltron? That must’ve been why he asked about it randomly! “don’t think I’ve been blind to your connection to the skies, or the colors of your earrings, everything about you has confirmed Voltron has adopted you. I saw it in my premonitions and now here you are waiting for me.  I’ve been feeding Zarkon false information, because I knew that you would be here waiting here for me. You see my plan is once Zarkon arrives I’ll already have casted a spell that allows me to wield Voltron regardless of whether I’ve been summoned or not and I know of another enchantment that should force the relic to lay on your dead body. Only after that, I will strike Zarkon down becoming Galra Queen and then I smite Queen Allura and marry Lance having two Kingdoms to call my own.” I heard Haggar clap. 

“Now, what do you think of my plan?” Haggar announced joyously.

“I think you’re fucking crazy.” Keith barked back,  but Haggar only sighed dejectedly. 

“Probably, but it doesn’t matter, anyway,” Haggar sucked her teeth. “Time to die, Keith.” At the first syllable of her diabolic chant I quickly shifted my back from the corner to face her while she had her back toward me and released the arrow, right in the middle of her head.

Haggar immediately collapsed. She had been directly in front of Keith, so her blood spattered all over his face. He gasped as he stumbled back on his feet staring at her limp body, until his eyes traced the trajectory of the shot and he saw me, with my bow in hand. His mouth was swung open.

I kept my eyes on the person I just killed. A million justifications swung into my head, but the one that had the most meaning was that it was her or Keith. I chose Keith.

“I promised I would always be there for you.” I make my way down the corridor. “I’m a man of my word.” I walked  closer toward his cell, stepping over the corpse, I stuck my  hand free of the bow through the rails clutching his bloodied white cape jerking his shocked face against the bars and I kissed him.

 

**Keith**

 

I never know what to expect from Lance. I never believed in Prince Charming’s rushing in and saving the day, but ,well, Lance just did that. 

“You came back.” I spoke into the kiss, pretending that there was no barrier between us.

“Of course I did.” He laughed. “When I heard you call out my name,” He stammered. “I- I didn’t think, I just knew I had to come to you.” I smiled, placing my forehead on his. I had no words for him. I had nothing that could express my gratitude. I was beyond happy that Lance was here. That he still cared enough to save me, to save my life.

I pulled back from him, to watch the dead witch, with an arrow in her head and he followed my lead and stared at the corpse. 

“She said a lot of things,” Lance whispered. “But, let’s talk about issues at hand like the fact that you wield Voltron, the weather, which is clearing up, so I guess you’re happy” my head turned to the skies. They were still grey, but the rain stopped. “And that Zarkon is coming with your family with her creations, and who knows when those are arriving or what they could possibly be.”

Almost on cue, Lance and I heard explosions and screaming in the distance. I turned my head to the small window, and I walked closer toward it, and I could vaguely make out bodies running on the cobblestoned streets away from something massive. 

“What’s happening out there?!” Lance calls out worried.

“I don’t know, there’s this thing,” I squinted it as it pulled closer. 

“That’s very descriptive, Keith!” Lance shouted toward me on the other side of the jail cell. I ignored his remark as the dead witch’s creations came into view. They were huge metallic beasts. There was four of them, they looked like the four horses that dragged the carriage that brought me here. 

“Lance,” My words were spewing out of my mouth incoherently. It was difficult to process what I was viewing. “There are four huge metallic horses outside, they run on coal, I can see the fumes spewing out from down here. They are stomping and destroying everything in it’s wake.” 

“The four horses of the apocalypse,” Lance scoffed. “I never took Zarkon to be one for theatrics.” 

“Zarkon’s here,” The realization hits me, I turned to Lance. “Lance, I need you to let me out of this hold. I have to get out there, Zarkon has my family.” Lance heard the horrors unravelling outside. “I have to save them.”

“We,” Lance corrected.

“What?”

“ _ We _ have to save them. You’re not alone, Keith.” I would have brought the sentiment to heart, had it not been for the immense destruction happening to Altea. If we make it out of this alive, I will find  _ many _ ways to show my thanks to Lance. I urged him to unlock me from my prison. I knew one of the guards had locked me in. He was bound to have the key on him. 

Lance rushed outside and returned rapidly, his hands were covered in blood, as he fiddled with the keys, opening my door. The castle shook as the beasts made their way closer to the residence. 

I rushed past him and he ran alongside me, there had been rows of soldiers running past us, with swords. That’s something I’m going to need, I am going to find Zarkon and scar his other eye. 

I overheard Allura shouting orders to her men to ensure the safety of the Alteans. She may have not been sworn in, but she was a Queen. In the chaos, I didn’t think she would notice me slipping into the armory with Lance, but she did. She called out to me after she gave an order to a fleet over a massive space.

“Keith!” She shouted. I open my mouth to protest to being captured I needed to save Shiro and Thace, but she yelled over me. “Use Voltron, wisely!” I swear, I saw the faintest smile on her lips. I nod toward her full of reassurance.

“How did she know before me?!” Lance complained. 

“Grumble about it later, we have other things to worry about!” I shouted over the madness, taking hold of Lance’s wrist and we rushed into the armory. He grabs more arrows pulling it into his quiver and, finally, I get my hands on a sword. 

I gripped the hilt with my bloodied hand, getting comfortable with it, I brought it up and down, getting situated with the weight. After, quickly inspecting it, I decided this weapon will do wonders. I faced Lance. 

“Lance, I have a plan to take down the beasts,” Zarkon made the mistake of placing their beasts outside, which I have control of. “I need you to help my dad and my brother, while I do so.” 

“Okay,” Lance complied and as we ran outside he inquired, “how do they look?”

“My dad looks like an older version of me with better eyebrows, and Shiro has mostly black hair, but a huge tuft of white hair in the middle of his head and maybe a metal arm, if Zarkon didn’t take it off. You’ll know them when you see them.” I informed Lance swiftly.

“We have to lure out Zarkon. I bet they’re with him.” 

“I have a plan for that too, but you’re going to have to trust me, Lance.”

“Always, Keith.”

We head into battle together.

 

**Lance**

 

We ran to the frontlines, the first wave hadn’t deployed yet, but I don’t Keith wanted that. The four horses were in a pact. and Keith screamed yelling loud enough all the heavens could hear him. He directed his energy toward the biggest metal horse, which had been trampling everything in it’s path, destroying all of the town square. It spewed fire out of it’s sides along with dark black dust escaping. If it didn’t stomp you to death, the smell alone had been toxic enough where I bet it could kill.

“Voltron is here, Zarkon! If you want it, we trade! I’ll give you want, if you give me my family!” For a moment, I almost dragged Keith back because it seems as if the metallic beast wasn’t going to stop, but it halted in front of him. It was too close for comfort, but the underbelly of the beast had swung open. When the hatched spread open, stairs rolled out. 

Zarkon walked out from the mechanism, he was wielding the sword of demons, the stories I heard about them made me shiver, he started speaking menacingly toward Keith. 

“Show me Voltron!” Zarkon commanded from the top of the steps, but Keith mustered the same amount of force.

“Show me my brother and father!” Zarkon went back into the belly of the beast, he had a metal leash in his hand. He tugged on it as he made he was down the metal steps onto the cobblestone streets of Altea. 

The men Zarkon had chained wore collars around their necks and wrists which had a chain link connecting to the metal Zarkon dragged them by. Their clothes were burlap sack shirts and pants and their faces full of grime. With each yank Zarkon made, I saw Keith snarl in my peripheral. Shiro and Thace both had a ball and chain on one of their ankles. I saw what Keith had meant now when he said that his brother was dying, even from some distance away I could see his deterioration. He looked like a wax figure melting. 

“Now, where is Voltron?!” Zarkon roared. Keith whispered underneath his breath and I knew it was directed toward me even though he hadn’t faced me. 

“Get to them and take off their shackles.” Keith whispered. “Zarkon dies today.”

“I am Voltron!” Keith yelled as thunder boomed in the background. A swirl of air came crashing from the sky. I saw Keith’s eyes trailing as the sky as he lifted his right hand guided the tornado. Keith maneuvered the wind so that one beast smashed toppled on the other. Zarkon had let go of the chains tying Shiro and Thace. They both took the opportunity and from the strong gust of wind and toppling machines as best they could with their handicaps. 

After, Keith knocked over the machines he charged at Zarkon. I shouted Keith’s name running alongside him as he recklessly dived into battle with the Galra King.

I couldn’t chide him as he fought against Zarkon though, so I did what Keith expected me to do, get his brother and father as far away from his battle, and ensure their safety.  I guided them behind  a gargantuan piece of rubble. I placed my bow down as I sat beside them.

I don’t know how Keith expects me to remove their shackles. I know their collars and bracelets were made of leather and could be cut through so, I pulled out two arrows and I handed it to them. The ball and chain had two screws keeping the rusted metal anklet together. 

“Use the metal edge to cut through the leather. I’ll work on unscrewing the bolts.” I directed toward Thace who didn’t hesitate to cut through the leather that bounded him. I headed over to help Shiro, since he needs more assistance than Thace. He only had one viable arm, I viewed the silver prosthetic Shiro wore, it was greased and dirty, but I could tell it was beautiful.

“Thank you,” Shiro’s voice had been labored, but I could imagine it being a comforting one had he not been ill. I fix a quick smile toward him, feeling the need to make a good impression. This is my boyfriend’s family, I need to make them like me.

I kept glancing over my shoulder checking to see how Keith was keeping up against  Zarkon as I unhinged the anklets together. He seemed to be keeping his ground. I kept hearing the click and clunk of metal meeting metal.  I saw sparks flying at some point, but I knew I couldn’t help Keith until I finished attending to his family.  I overheard grunts coming from Zarkon and Keith. I hurried when making sure I was undoing Shiro’s restraints, while not cutting him. I kept turning the screw left until finally they got loose. I let out a breath. I finished my first job, now it’s time to help Thace. Thace seemed to have been struggling with using the arrowhead as a screwdriver. He wanted to rush into battle and fight alongside his son which made him lose focus in his task of freeing himself of the chain.  I was about to help him, until I heard a cry of excruciating pain coming from Keith. 

I peered up from behind the rubble to see that Keith had been sliced on the back of his knee, which caused Keith to kneel. Blood escaped from him and leaked onto the pavement. Everything stopped as I took in every detail. Keith’s sword had been flung away. Above me, I saw the crackles of lightning forming in the grey clouds, and the idea that Keith was thinking about using lightning as a last resort to kill Zarkon. However, Keith was too,close to Zarkon, if he had shot at him, Keith would end up getting caught in the crossfire.  

Time seemed to slow as Zarkon raised his sword to swing down Keith’s neck. I brought my bow up in my hands, practically forcing it into my grasp telekinetically, as I aimed my arrow directly in between Zarkon’s eyes. I drew the string back and it felt like I had all the time in the world, but in reality it must have only been a few seconds.  I took in a sharp exhale as I released the string, before Keith had sent his lightning bolt toward him and Zarkon. My arrow had landed in between Zarkon’s eyes. Zarkon’s sword dropped to the ground as his hand wrapped around the arrow shaft. At first I thought Zarkon had somehow survived an arrow to the head, but he collapsed.Keith was directly next to the corpse, but Keith was crawling away as he sat on his rear his hands pulling him backward. His right leg had been rendered useless as he kicked himself away from the dead body with his left foot.. I dropped my bow as I raced toward Keith in the middle of the town center. 

I saw streams of red spilling from where I had been running. I needed to go nurture his wounds. 

“Keith!” I shrieked kneeling down to face him. He stopped moving at the sound of my voice. I saw the blood coming from behind his right knee. I ripped the bottom hem of my shirt, tying it tightly against his wound. He winced, but I assessed it was just a flesh wound. It would hurt, but it wasn’t fatal. All we have to do is cauterize it before it got infected.

There had been momentary silence until, the clouds began to clear, and the sweet sound of Keith’s laughter graced my ears as he peered up to face me, lovingly. 

“You killed Zarkon.” Keith’s eyes wide his voice was shocked. “You killed the Galra King.”

“Who cares!” Even though I know Keith would heal, he still was bleeding, and it made me frantic. “Let’s get you healed.” I was about to cradle him in my arms until he stopped me.

“No, Lance don’t you know what this means.”

“Zarkon is dead.” I spoke bluntly, carrying him in my arms before he could protest.

“No,” he flicking his arms over my neck, trying to walk. He shouted at me. “Lance stop walking! You need to behead, Zarkon,” that caused me to stop in my tracks. 

“What?” I question in disgust.

“The Galra Kingdom won’t believe you killed him unless you have proof. You need proof to prove that you’re rightfully the King.”  

“What? I’m not a King.” I worried that Zarkon poisoned his sword and now Keith was delusion, but Keith spoke sure of himself.

“Yes, you are.” Keith put his hand over my cheek as he whispered to me.

“If you kill the Galra King, you  **become** the Galra King.” Keith beamed speaking softly. 

My eyes widened as I remembered that was the philosophy of the Galra. The value the strongest of people. 

“All hail King Lance.” Keith whispered toward me, lifting his head high enough to kiss me.

“Keith,” I pull away from the embrace. “How does becoming King sound and sitting next to me on our thrones?”  Keith drew back from our hug, his eyes now locked into mine. His eyes gleamed as the sun shined down on us.

“I would love to be your King, my King.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i highkey just wanted Lance to end up as a king bc i am lance trash i bought a pillow of Lance's flag that has winner on it   
> if you want to see how trash i am add me on tumblr and we can scream together about voltron or yuri on ice or something :D   
> epicusernamerighthere.tumblr.com


	9. Epilogue

**Keith**

“Breathe, Keith, it’s okay,” Shiro tried to comfort me as I was panicking. 

“Shiro, I don’t think I can do this,” My head swayed back and forth as I gulped. I knew this event had been coming for a full year and every single day I was excited for it, but now I am terrified. 

“Well, you’ve already done it in Altea,” Shiro laughed at me as he poked one of the bright red v tattoos underneath my eye. “You’re already married to him, what’s one more wedding?” 

I nodded my head, listening to my best man, and I sighed. 

“You’re right, you are so right,” I patted my sweaty palms down on my suit. “It’s just that this is our wedding in my home territory.” 

Soon after Lance became the King of Galra, Lance, and I had gone back to Galra. I knew that the Galrans would have a hard time accepting an Altean Prince as their King so, I had decided to join him. If anyone tried to harm him they can deal with the legend of Voltron. 

Even though I had just been reunited with Shiro he was too ill to travel another long distance again. Allura assured me that she would have people to tend to Shiro, before I left with Lance, Allura and I had a long conversation. She told me that she had trusted me when I told her about my original intentions, she only came across as aggravated because she didn’t want to deal with war and she was hurt that her father died in vain. She placed me in the dungeons thinking that I would be more safe there than in Lance and I’s room, she thought if someone did try to murder me the guards keeping watch would fend them off. She had no idea that their was a witch in the Altean castle.

As Shiro healed the unexpected happened. I had never seen Shiro show the slightest romantic interest in anyone before, in fact I thought in his vow to do good he was celibate. However, as he wrote letters to me and as Allura sent scrolls to her brother, we both noticed a common thread. We practically had to swap the letters if we wanted to read about our own sibling because Shiro wrote infinitely about Allura and Allura did the same about Keith. Sometimes, Lance and I had to read their letters together because it was practically a conversation between them that they sent us a dialogue too. I remember Lance saying that they were way worse than us, because they took  _ forever _ to admit their feelings to each other, it took us like a day to fall for each other. Gays work quick, we got it like that. So, when they finally told us that that they were dating we thought they were always dating, but they never disclosed that information to us. 

At our Altean wedding, Lance really wanted to throw a bouquet so his best man, Allura, had caught it and shot a wink toward Shiro, whose face turned beet red. Lance and I have already made bets for when Allura will propose and we made it a rule that we can’t interfere with the process, but at our wedding I saw Lance dropping hints to Allura. I thought of Shiro’s future as a possible King of Altea, it suited him, Allura and him were both peaceful Altea is perfect for them. As he spoke comforting words to me about Galra embracing their Kings with no qualms considering Lance and I were a power couple. Once word travelled that I was the balance keeper of the world, no one dared threaten the Reigning King, which is the King who is the successor and inherits the duties of being Galra King and this is implemented whenever there is a same sex couple in power, because they feared I would distort their destiny condemning them to a life of misery. They were right to think so, Lance is my world, if he were slaughtered I would ensure there’d be hell to pay.

The only man I had known to threaten Lance was my father. He was shockingly overprotective as if he hadn’t raise me to fend for myself. I was getting used to calling Thace my dad. He and I still had some issues from time to time. After, I found out that he lied to me all my life about my mother, in the vision I had when I touched Voltron at first. I saw moments about me and one those images had been a child and a mother. The mom didn’t abandon that child, like that child was led to believe his entire life, but died because of childbirth. That woman was my mother. Thace lied to me in order to keep from the guilt in knowing that my first kill was my own my mom and when he told me I had been so angry and bitter, but Lance was there. He helped me rationalize and not kill my father. I am grateful for that opportunity to get to know my father, in hopes that I can remember what it was like to admire him as a child. Constantly, he tries to amend his own mistakes. He regrets what he has done, what he has made me done, and he has acknowledged his blunders, but knows that I’m still going to have difficulty trusting him again. However, trying to trust him again, knowing that he doesn’t have the power to manipulate me anymore, is my decision. I want Thace in my life, because I have seen Lance without his father.

It’s hard for Lance because I can talk to his father sometimes, when the stress of containing Voltron gets to be too much, but I’m not a medium. It’s not a back and forth conversation because Alfor and Lance. It’s more of what I can remember he wanted me to say to Alfor, whenever I see Lance’s father it’s random, but I recall the night before our first wedding I was beyond nervous. Alfor was there and he asked me two things.

“What’s wrong,” and then I ramble and confess whatever is on my mind. Nothing I tell him can hurt me, because he can’t tell anyone on this plane of existence, and since he can’t I know he is listening not for a latent purpose of trying to blackmail me or hurt me, but because he genuinely cares. Then Alfor’s asks after I go on a tangent “What’s right?” 

I told him I was marrying his son and I was beyond happy, just he pulled me into the biggest hug I have ever been in. I know I can make the sun shine as bright as I want, but it wouldn’t top the gleam in Alfor’s eyes or his smile. He told me he was proud to call me his son. I was speechless and relieved by Alfor’s blessing and I cried without shame in front of him with the white light all around us.

I had so many pent up emotions, that now I had an outlet. Whether it is Alfor, Lance, Shiro, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, or sometimes even Thace, I had a  _ real _ family now. It wasn’t like the guild at all, where the only thing you truly had as your claim was your reputation as a criminal, but now I felt like I could be more. I knew, I was reassured, and I was validated by my family and even a supernatural entity, that I am more. I am a good enough person to deserve good enough things in life and that’s why these amazing people entered mine.

I released a deep breath collecting my thoughts, allowing myself to think clearly, staring at my brother my face no longer laced with anxieties. 

“Let’s go get me married.” I spoke toward Shiro, who smiled in retaliation clapping my back.

“That’s my brother!”

 

For our ceremony, we had an outside wedding, the sun shining, obviously. There were heart clouds in the sky, a double rainbow, the wind blew gently against all of Galra, the pollution in the atmosphere had gone down tremendously after Pidge implemented their wind powered technology. 

The clean air reminded me of how Galra was becoming a better and healthier place. We brought utensils, sinks, toothpaste to Galra back from Altea. We implemented a system of governing where people in need we’re able to get off of the streets and didn’t have to fend for themselves. The Galra slums were basically non-existent and I even worked with my father to clean up the districts. We started to revolutionize all of the cons’ mindset, they felt stuck in their situation and thought that’s all they could ever be, but we started teaching them that they can rise above what they’re are assumed to be. 

It made me happy as Shiro and Thace led me down the aisle, just like Allura led her brother down the aisle outside of the Galran castle. Lance and I had our people of Galra show up to our event, faces we never met before, that we were glad to see. It was amusing to watch the Alteans flush at the outfits the Galrans wore.Even Lance had to get used to it when we first moved in.  

Now, Lance and I were stood in front of each other at the altar. There was a preacher, but I couldn’t hear the words coming out of his mouth. My sole focus had been my husband. I already had a silver wedding ring embellished with a blue sapphire on my ring finger, but as he held my hand slowly slipping on the golden ring adorned with an amethyst stone. 

I looked in adoration at the Prince of Altea, the King of Galra, my husband, the love of my life. I radiated bliss toward Lance as the sun gleamed down on us brightly as I vowed to myself.

I will  _ never  _ break the bonds I share with Lance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay ^_^ happy ending!  
> I can't believe my levels of trash were so high I busted out a novel length fan fiction in the span of a week. Actually, that's a lie I can believe, but anyway I had fun writing this! Hoped ya like it :D thanks for reading


End file.
